Billdip Collection
by PsychoFangirlFeels
Summary: This is a collection of Billdip one shots that I wrote and wanted to share with the GF community! Hope y'all like it and it satisfies your needs for Billdip ;)
1. Bill obsession

It was the Pines twins first day of senior year in Gravity Falls. After all of wierdmaggedon, the Pines didn't really want to leave their precious city. So after a very convincing letter from Ford and Stan to their parents the Pines twins had been living in Gravity Falls ever since. It had all been okay, until that last summer before their last year of school. But that was gone now and Dipper was sure his year was going to be great. He would succeed in all his classes, hang out with Wendy and Mable, learn more about the secrets of the universe with Ford and just spend time with his Grunkle Stan. And nothing that happened that last summer would bother him. A lot. He thought. He shook his head as to get the thought away from his head once him and his sister walked through the doors. Mable quickly ran to meet Granda and Candy.

"And that is all of Mable I will be seeing today." Dipper thought to himself as he slowly walked to his locker. He passed Pacifica on his way and just gave her a quick nod. Their friendship was kind of weird. He didn't know where they stood at the moment, if they hated each other or if they could barely take each others company for the sake of his sister.

When he finally got to his locker, he put in the combination: 618. It opened to reveal the several papers on the door. "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram." "Let's see which Pines survives." "When one gets stuck in the past, dreams can turn to nightmares real fast" "Beware of the beast with just one eye" "Bill is watching". He read quietly all the papers and quickly ripped them off his locker door. He had forgotten how annoying he could be when he got obsessed with something. Specially if that something was Bill Cipher.

He through his books inside the locker getting only the ones that he needed and the journal with five fingers and the number four one it. Ford insisted that Dipper started a journal of his own and to say the truth he quiet liked it. He was getting ready to go when he heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door.

"First day of school is such a thrill isn't it Pine tree?"

Dipper cursed under his breath and closed the door.

"How would you know Cipher?" He said looking into the one eye of the human form, or "meat vessel" as his inhabitant liked to call it, of Bill Cipher. "And anyway what are you doing here?"

"Looking after my property!" He said putting his arm around Dippers neck as they walked down the hallway. He was wearing an oddly normal outfit. A sweater with a representation of himself that Mable had given him, black jeans and converse. Other than the eyepatch and the permanent small dark triangle that looked like a tattoo under his eye anyone that passed by him would think he is normal. Pretty different from what he used to wear when only the Pines could see him.

"Look, Bill" Dipper said taking the demons arm away. "Summer is over. It was terrible and now it's over. So leave me alone."

"Look, kid, if I remember if correctly your mind is mine now." Unfortunately, he did remember correctly. "And terrible? Okay, you sold your soul to a demon and found out you like guys so what?"

"Shut up!" He whispered angrily looking around to see if anyone was watching. "I don't want you leaking it to anyone else!"

"Come on, Pine tree! You aren't still mad about that are you?" Bill said coming closer to Dipper.

The bell rang and Dipper shoved the demon away.

"Just leave me alone, will you?" He said walking towards his next class.

"Wait! Pine tree!" Bill screamed trying to reach his tiny human but was interrupted by the Northwest girl that was saying something about welcoming him to school and first day at Gravity Fall High.

Dipper kept walking and trying not to glance back. He couldn't. It didn't matter how mad he was at Bill, he just couldn't let Pacifica Northwest hit on his summer boyfriend.

Dipper's first class was physics. It wasn't that he didn't like physics, he actually loved it! But after spending six years have private classes with a guy that had 12 PhDs all of them remotely related to physics it was a bit hard for the school to teach him anything new. And so he sat at his table trying to entertain himself. It didn't matter how hard he tried Bill would get out of his head. He kept thinking of Pacifica "greeting the new guy". Yeah sure. If the "new guy" wasn't a hot, blonde with an incredibly beautiful smile he wanted to see Pacifica go and greet him.

"Own are you getting jealous?" Bill's voice rung in his head. The worst thing was that now he truly couldn't guess if it was just his stupid imagination of the demon messing with him.

So he turned his thought to the next thing that he knew could keep his mind occupied: Mable. He smiled at just the thought of her. He loved his sister so deeply he couldn't even describe it. But then the accident came to his mind.

The day was nothing out of the ordinary. The mystery twins were at it again! So many years had gone by that they were already used to the nickname, had even grown fond of it. They had gone to a river close to town to investigate some kind of water demon/monster that could posses water. Ford couldn't come so it was just Dipper and Mable. They had been there for sometime when the water started making waves and taking a form.

"Quick! Mable, turn on the camera!" Dipper screamed for his sister.

"One step ahead of you, bro bro." She replied pointing the camera at him.

"This is Dipper's guide to the unexplained, number 354. Water de-" Dipper was interrupted by a huge wave that turned their boat. He swan to the surface of the agitated river and started to look around trying to find his sister. He saw her a bit in front of him. He swam to her just to see that Mable was unconscious and had a cut on her forehead. She was bleeding and it made Dipper desperate. To make things better he could hear a waterfall in front of them.

"Great! This is all I needed right now!" He scream to the air trying to swim and carry his sister but the water kept pulling him towards the waterfall. The tears started rolling down his cheeks. One week of summer and he was going to get his sister killed.

That's when everything turned black and white and he heard the familiar voice of his latest obsession.

"Pine tree! What a lovely surprise!"

"Seriously, Bill you only show up at the best times don't you?!"

"Look, Pine tree, I'm not here to play games. I saw you were in trouble there and came to help."

"I don't need your help!"

"Looks like you do! And that waterfall looks pretty big for an unconscious person to make out alive."

"Do you really think I will believe you?!"

That's when Dipper felt his body get lighter. They were falling. He looked down and the waterfall was indeed pretty big.

"Last chance kid!" Bill said floating next to them.

"Okay, okay! What do you want, pyramid?!" He screamed to the demon.

"Give me your mind and I'll take both you and your sister out of this mess."

Dipper looked at the small pyramid demon with shock then at the unconscious and bleeding Mable.

"Urg fine! Just get my sister out of this!" Dipper said shaking Bill's hand and felling the blue flames take his. Out of a sudden, they were both laying next to the river safe and sound.

"What happened?" Mable said getting up and rubbing her head.

"Mable! I can't believe you're okay!" Dipper said excitedly hugging his sister.

"Wow, what happened Dipper?"

"Your brother here gave me his soul in exchange for your well-being, Shooting Star!" Dipper turned to see Bill Cipher standing next to them in human form. "Like my new meat vessel, Pine tree?"

He came back to the physics class as if he just woken up from a dream. He had drawn a pretty accurate picture of Bill in his demon form in that while.

After that he started remembering how Bill would always stay close to him during the summer, until the day they had their first kiss and the day they started dating and the day he told Mable and she was absolutely crazy about it. He shook his head again. He had to be angry at Bill, he was angry at Bill! After all, he had always intended on telling Ford and Stan that he was gay but he didn't expected them to find out walking to him and Bill making out in the porch. And Bill knew it would happen. Dipper saw in his eyes he knew. The way he greeted his old pal sixer. The God damn demon knew they were going to leave the Mystery Shack and see it.

The bell rang and he went to his next class.

The day went by and Dipper had successfully avoided Bill Cipher. He was standing next to the school exit waiting for Mable when the demon sneaked up on him.

"Had a nice day, Pine tree?" He said grabbing Dipper's waist and bringing it closer to him.

"What did I say about leaving me alone?"

"Come on, Pine tree! Be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable! And stop calling me Pine tree."

"Look Dipper!" That gripped Dipper's attention. Bill never called him by his first name. "I knew Stan and Ford were going to see us kissing okay?! I already apologized! Not once, not twice but several times." He stopped and breathed deeply. "These summer was the best time I had in the last 3.000 years and it was because of you. So please forgive me I don't know what I'll do if I can't be with my little Dippingsauce any longer." He stopped again and looked deep into Dipper's eyes with his uncovered yellow eye. "I love you, Pine tree."

Dipper put his hand on the demons face and kissed him.

"I love you too, Cipher." And Bill kissed him.


	2. The end of the end

"Who would guess hun Pine tree?" Bill said looking at the tiny human with tears streaming down his eyes. He got down from his throne and in front of the mortal that was being held by 8-balls. "Game is over and I won. Now it's time to start the fun. I always love corrupting lives. Now let's see which Pines survives. And it was you! Not Shooting star, not Sixer, not even Stan! I have to tell you kid you surprised me! Wouldn't bet on you in a million years and look at you now! Shooting star went down with the rebellion, Stan was a bit smarter but we got him out of his hideout and Ford is as good as dead to you. Dipper Pines, Pine tree, the remaining of the fighting squad! Hell even all of your friends are gone! Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, those teenagers. All gone." He changed to his human form, black cape, yellow shirt, eyepatch and tiny hat being held by magic. He lifted Dippers head forcing him to look into his eye. "All except you."

"That's enough!" Dipper screamed fighting against his withholder. "Stop the game, Cipher! All of this, the wierdmaggedon, your ruling over this dimension, is all because of me! I made Mable get the wrong bag because you told me it would be alright and this is how you repay me?!" He fell to his knees feeling defeated. "I thought you loved me. You made me believe you loved me."

"Why don't you grow up, Pine tree?! I have been lying my entire life, you were just a pawn in my grand scheme!" And Bill laughed a good, maniacal, evil one as he kneeled next to Dipper. "Did I ever let you down, Pine tree?" He whispered to the boy.

"You did right now."

"Well, then you truly have learned nothing." The demon said smiling. "Okay boys! Now who is ready to ruin some more human lives?" He screamed to his peers.

The room erupted in laughter and all of the demons and monsters made a line in front of the big pyramid door.

"Okay, noooooow, go!" Bill screamed as the door opened and all of the demons jumped into a white portal. Dipper could just hear their screams as he saw them falling.

"What... What have you done?" The kid said in absolute awe as he ran and stood by the door looking at the nothingness. The portal quickly closed in front of him to reveal the destroyed Gravity Falls. Bill floated next to him and clapped his hands. As he did the weirdness all went away and the town went back to normal. Dipper looked at Bill in absolute shock.

"Sorry Pine tree I got a reputation to keep you know?" He said putting his arm around Dipper's neck.

"Wait but was it all just... What is happening? What kid of sick and twisted plan is this?"

"My kind of sick and twisted plan! Oh and by the way they are all down there okay? No one died and Sixer, I mean, Ford is not evil."

"But, but, but the ruling over stuff and what not, what happen to that?"

"Ruling over things, killing people it's all great fun. But it isn't if I hurt the only thing in the universe that matters to me."

"Which is?"

"You!" Bill said grabbing Dipper and jumping from the pyramid. They started falling but Bill silenced Dipper screams by kissing him. With his help they reached the ground nicely with no harms done and still rapped in that perfect kiss.

"Don't ever do that to me again! Okay?! Nothing of it! No more weirdmaggeadons for you mister!" Dipper screamed when they broke the kiss.

"Sure kid! After all I hate to see my Pine tree cry."


	3. The dinner fail

Dipper and Mable were sat across from each other on the dinning table. It was their sixth summer on Gravity Falls and it was already a tradition of theirs. They loved it and wouldn't have it any other way really. However, with all the emotion, and thrills that special day was going calm and uneventful.  
"I really want to get Grenda and Candy to go to a real party with me. I heard Pacifica is gonna throw one awesome one. And it will have cute guys. I really need those after Hans." Hans was Mable's last boyfriend. It didn't end well. "So what are you most excited to do this summer, Dipper?"  
"Oh you know, same old stuff. Looking for monsters and creatures with Ford. Really want to spend sometime with Grunkle Stan too."  
"Oh come on bro bro I know what you really want to do!" Mable said elbowing her brother.  
"Mable don't you da-"  
"You want to spend time with Bill!" She screamed happily.  
"Spend time with who?" Stan questioned as he entered the room in his suit and went over to the fridge to get a soda.  
"Hum... Dipper's boyfriend." Mable answered in a small voice.  
Great. She did it. Dipper thought to himself as he stared his sister angrily.  
"You know, I don't really talk about that." He said a bit more loudly putting firmly his hands on the table.  
"Wait kid you got a boyfriend?!" Stan asked sitting next to Dipper. He took a deep breath and looked at Stan. No point in denying it now...  
"Yeah. Has been going on for quiet a while now."  
"Oh thank God! Last time I heard you talking about a crush was Wendy! Was already getting worried that either you didn't move on or that you were asexual or something." He said putting his hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Not that it would be bad if you were asexual you know. We'd still support you." He said getting a bit more stiffened up.  
"No Grunkle Stan, I'm pretty sure that I'm gay." Dipper said with a chuckle.  
Well, he thought, it wasn't that bad.  
"So when can we meet this Bill guy?"  
Oh no he didn't.  
"You know I wouldn't date a guy named Bill after that pyramid demon but still want to meet this one. If you are dating him, he must be a good one."  
Okay how would he get out of this one.  
"Yes! You should totally invite Bill over! I'll cook and Stan and Ford can meet him!" Mable said excitedly of the other end of the table.  
"I don't know if our Grunkles would like to meet Bill, Mable!" Dipper said trying not to show his anger while kicking Mable under the table. She just mouthed sorry.  
"No I insist! Bring him tomorrow! We'll make a fancy dinner and all! I'll even make Ford come out of his nerd hole!"  
That was everything Dipper needed at the moment.

Dipper went to the spot he used to pass a lot of his time on to find exactly what he was looking for.  
"Pine tree!" Bill screamed with excitement as he flew quickly and hugged Dipper's face in his demon form.  
"Human form, Cipher, human form." The twin said trying to hug the little creature.  
Bill went a bit away and started changing with something that looked a lot like a wave of black glitter. And there he was. Tall, blonde, eyepatch, bowtie, top hat, suit and mischievous smile.  
"How is my favorite human being doing today? Haven't seen you once since you arrived." Bill exclaimed coming forward and kissing Dipper's lip.  
"Look, Bill, we might have a problem." Dipper said when they broke the kiss.  
"Problem?! Who am I gonna kill this time?!" The demon said anxiously.  
"No, not that kind of problem! And I never asked you to kill anyone!" Dipper stopped and took a deep breath. "Mable kind of screwed up today and told Stan that I was dating. So now he wants you to come to dinner with all of the Pines. Small problem: Stan and Ford can't stand you, so you will have to make everything to seem normal. I'm talking normal clothes."  
Bill snapped his fingers and he was wearing a baseball tee with yellow sleeves, and a small eye of Horus over where his heart should be; black jeans; black converse and his hat was gone. The only remaining thing was his eyepatch.  
"I can't take this off." The demon said pointing to the black thing that covered his left eye.  
"That's alright! You look great!"  
"Thanks, Pine tree." Bill said pulling Dipper closer by his waist.  
"Oh and we will have to do something about your voice. I mean it's pretty remarkable. They'll know it's you." Dipper said as he was pulled closer to Bill and could already feel the demons incredibly soft breath on his neck.  
"How about now?" Cipher replied with a deeper voice so different from his own that Dipper even got shocked when he said it.  
"Wow, that is amazing. And you sound great too." The Pines said turing to face his boyfriend. "But I prefer your normal one."  
"This one?" Bill asked in his regular voice looking deep into the eyes of his precious mortal.  
"Yeah that one."  
"You got anything to do this afternoon, Pine tree?"  
"Nah. I'm all yours."  
And Bill kissed him floating him a little bit off the ground.

The day had come. Bill was going to "meet" Stan and Ford. Dipper was extremely nervous. He just couldn't screw that one up. He spent the whole day fidgety and just could stand next to triangular windows, which meant he spent the entire day in the gift shop.  
The day turned to night and Dipper felt that he would blow up with all the stress. About an hour before Bill was supposed to arrive he went to the kitchen and started stress talking to Mable. It was going terrible. So many possibilities went over his head and he simply couldn't think of one where everything went alright and Bill, or him, or Mable screwed up. He got to the point where his only question was who would do it? Blow it all into space.  
When his clock turned to exactly 19:30, the doorbell rang and Dipper flew to the door right away. He opened it to see Bill exactly as he had been when Dipper asked him to look normal.  
"It's showtime, Pine tree." Bill whispered as he passed Dipper and got inside.  
Dipper closed the door and stood next to him. Stan and Ford were both in suits. It was normal for Stan but it was really weird for Dipper to see his Grunkle Ford in a suit and tie. He had never worn that before.  
"So Stan, Ford, this is my boyfriend Bill. Bill this are my Grunkles Stan and Ford." Dipper introduced.  
"Hey! The name is Bill Ci-" Dipper froze in his spot. It was gonna go bad earlier than he thought. He could see Cipher also got tense. "Cycriles. Bill Cycriles. Pleasure to meet the both of you. Dipper is always talking about you."  
The original Pines twins said their hellos and they all sat down to eat. Mable got out of the kitchen and hugged Bill.  
"You look stunning!"  
"Thanks Sho- hum Mable! You look lovely too! All of you! Especially you Si-" Oh now he was going to call Ford Sixer. That was it. He was looking at Ford when he began saying it. "Sister! You look great!" Bill said weirdly trying to run from that mistake.  
"Thanks." Mable said while giving a little spin so her yellow dress moved a little bit.  
Mable went back to the kitchen and brought the food of the day, picked especially by her for this occasion that was a lasagna made with black pasta and some kind of edible yellow glitter on top.  
"Great Mable. Why didn't you make it into a triangle and right he's God damn Bill Cipher too?" Dipper thought to himself.  
"Go easy on her Pine tree! She meant her best. And it tastes delicious. Even though I really don't need to eat because, you know, I'm a demon and all." He heard Bill's voice in his head.  
"Oh my God! Get off my head! What are you even doing?!"  
"Looking after you, Pine tree! You look so nervous! I hate to see you that way. All I want to see in you face is smiles and joy."  
"Own thanks! But seriously get off my head I think Ford is asking you something."  
Bill looked at his old friend and indeed saw that his face was of someone that expected an answer.  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"I asked where are you from, Bill? Dipper said you aren't from around here."  
"Oh yeah. I'm from the deepest and darkest corners of-"  
"New York! Bill is from New York." Dipper interrupted kicking Bill's leg with all the strength he could.  
There was a small pause after the sudden interruption. Dipper thought that the lack of smoothness probably did that.  
"Great place New York! You know I was banned from that state when in the nineties after I tried selling ping-pong tables!" Stan said breaking the uncomfortable silence and generating a discussion with Ford about that.  
"You do know I find pain hilarious don't you, Pine tree?" The demon's voice rang once again in his mind.  
"Were you seriously gonna say deepest and darkest corners of the universe?! Are even hearing yourself?!" He replied incredulously.  
They went back to eating their food silently and listening to Stan telling one more of his tales about him selling crappy stuff to strangers and being chased out of cities. Dipper loved those but now he was too nervous to pay attention.  
"But changing the subject, Bill tell us something more about yourself!" Stan said turing to the apparently normal boy.  
"Yeah! Tell us about how you met Dipper!" Mable spoke for the first time in a long time.  
"Hum we met on a trip. It was great. Well not at first really. At first he hated me." Bill answered calmly.  
"To be fair you also hated me! I met him during a job he was doing. In New York, you know. And I kind of ruined it." Dipper said trying to make their actual story sound as normal as possible.  
"But afterwards I saw how much potential he had and what a great kid he was. So I tried reconnecting. Can't say he was really into it at first."  
"But he managed to make me fall for him. And we've been together ever since." Dipper finished and grabbed Bill's hand in his.  
Mable looked star struck, Stan was just smiling and seemed generally happy but Ford did not look impressed. That's when he put his cutlery down and laid a bit on the chair.  
"So Bill" He started saying with a suspicious smile. "How are you liking the new meat vessel?"  
"Oh it's going great! Looks pretty, it's easy to control. A lot more simpler then finding a puppet. But also not my favorite thing in the whole dimension." Bill stated looking down at his plate cutting a bite of his lasagna.  
It took him sometime to notice that all of the Pines were looking at him.  
"Oh damn. I blew it didn't I?" He said with his voice switching from the deep one to the normal high-pitched and distorted one.  
"I knew there was something intriguing about you! I knew you were him all along!" Ford screamed jumping from his chair and starting to pull out something that looked like a gun.  
"Wait what is happening?" Stan asked still confused.  
"That is Bill Cipher, that triangular demon with mind and dream controlling powers that cause Weirdmaggedon!" Ford screamed mad.  
"Holy Moly!" Stan also screamed jumping from his chair. "And you are dating him?!" He shouted pointing at Dipper.  
Ford pointed the sci-fi thingy that looked like a gun to Bill. Dipper made the jump to stand in front of him but the bigger boy grabbed him and shoved him behind protectively.  
Dipper was sure that was it. He had failed. And it was Bill who screwed it up. It was true though that his money was on Cipher. That's when something he completely didn't expect happened.  
"STOP!" Mable screamed jumping in front of Bill and Dipper. "Don't do this Grunkle Ford! I mean yeah Bill did try to ruin the dimension that once and made us go through the apocalypse but he is a good guy and he is making Dipper happy! The happiest I have ever seen him! And they love each other! He has truly changed! And maybe it's not with everyone but it is with Dipper."  
Ford lowered a bit the gun and came closer to the couple.  
"Is that true Cipher?" He asked.  
"It is Sixer. I wouldn't hurt Pine tree in a million years. I love him. I truly do. Would do absolutely anything to be at his side."  
Stan looked over at Stan as if asking for help.  
"You know what point Dexter? If Dipper trusts him so do I. I lived long enough with the kid to know he makes good decisions."  
Ford took in a deep breath and stood next to Dipper. He put his hand on Dipper's shoulder and smiled.  
"Then you know what? It will be hard I admit after all he did to us to live with him but if you say you are happy Dipper, I'll trust you. After all, humans, animals and nature itself can change! So why can't demons right?!" Ford said looking at both Dipper and Bill. Both of them looked incredibly surprised.  
"Are you serious Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked not quiet believing it.  
"Completly."  
Dipper jumped and hugged Bill as strong as he could. He didn't even see Bill's clothes changing to his regular ones.  
"I'm sorry Pines. Those clothes were bothering me." Cipher said to the rest of the room that seemed quiet surprised. He turned to look at Dipper's face that was now extremely close. "I love you, Pine tree."  
"I love you back." Dipper said leaning in for a kiss.  
"Okay, okay, okay! That will be it right!" Stan said coming in and pulling them away from each other.  
All of them laughed. Stan truly never let Mable kiss her boyfriends in front of him. Now he would have to stop both the twins for a very long time.


	4. Regular couple

Dipper had never been happier. Dating Bill Cipher was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

After they defeated him in weirdmaggedon almost with the death of their Grunkle Ford, he truly thought that he would never again stand the sight of Bill. However things changed. The first time Bill came back he was in his human form already. Dipper didn't recognize him at first. He was sitting in the porch of the Shack reading the first journal for the first time. A tall blonde came in front of him dressed pretty strangely. Yet, Dipper was focused on the journal and just took him for a regular tourist.

"Sorry Mystery Shack's entry is that way." He said pointing without taking his eyes away from the journal.

"I'm not here for that, Pine tree."

If the voice was a signal already, the words "Pine tree" made him freeze. He looked up slowly and really took in who he was seeing. Top hat, bowtie and yellow. He hated himself for not recognizing his demon antagonist right away.

"No this can't be happening." He spoke more to himself then to Bill.

"Well it is kid. I'm standing right here."

"How are you not in the dream realm?! How is this possible?! You are a human now?! How can it be?!"

"You look confused, Pine tree. How about we take a walk and I tell you everything." Bill said laughing.

"No way! Do you really think I would be that stupid?! I'm calling Ford!"

However when he was getting up to call his Grunkle, Bill said the words that would change everything.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Dipper stopped right in his spot. The images of the weirdmaggedon came to his mind and the ultimate thought that he simply couldn't put anyone through that again. If Bill made that once, he was almost sure he could and would do it again. It was better to just do whatever he asked for.

And so Dipper went. And Bill came back several times after that. Until he could stand him and then he liked him and then he just couldn't stand to be away from him.

That went on for a long time. But that was just how the both of them wanted it just that way. They made each other happy. Until the day came when Bill started acting weird. He would show up late, leave early, act worried and just not be himself. Dipper started getting worried that his happiness was going to finally hit a halt. Not that Bill had never done stuff that would make Dipper angry or sad but this was something definitely out of the ordinary. Dipper even tried questioning him about it but Bill simply dismissed it saying that he was being crazy and letting out a joke about something.

That's when the day that Dipper decided to take matters into his own hands came. He slowly followed Bill to a place deep within the forest. He didn't feel really good about it but he knew he just had to know what was happening. And again, Dipper was really good at rationalizing.

Bill entered into a little cottage after looking around to see if anybody was following him. Dipper slowly and as silently as he could followed and got in himself. He walked down a small corridor to a the room where Bill was.

He was in demon form surrounded by several black boards. Dipper recognized the images and calculous and words written in Bill's writing that Dipper had learnt how to read over the time. It was the dream realm. The other dimension. Bill was making a plan to go back. He had been lying. For how long had he kept that?

"Pine tree what are you doing here?!" Bill said when he turned and saw Dipper. He quickly turned to his human form and went in the boys direction, but Dipper had already ran out into the woods.

As he ran, the Pine twin could only think of how stupid he was. How could he have trusted Bill Cipher all those years ago? He was a demon, a cheat and a lier. He truly shouldn't be surprised. He should have been waiting for this to happen. And yet deep down Dipper truly believed that Cipher could change. He had never doubted even one little kiss and he had been as happy as he could every time the demon told him he loved him. Dipper stopped and sat under a tree. He was stupid. Incredibly stupid. He shouldn't even exist.

That's when Bill appeared floating in front of him. Dipper quickly got up and was ready to turn and go away.

"Pine tree please wait! You got it all wrong!" Bill begged getting his feet to the ground.

"How did I get it all wrong, Cipher?! You tricked me and I fell right into you trap! How could you do this to me?!" He screamed angrily.

"Look that was not what you think. I haven't lied. Not once. You are the most interesting and incredible human being I have ever met! And I truly and deeply love you."

"Then why are you going back to the dream realm and leaving me behind?!" Dipper screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm not going back! I thought that some of the remainders of the weirdmaggedon could have opened a portal back to that dimension. I got worried. I remember how you and all of the Pines suffered with the first apocalypse and I couldn't let you suffer that way again. But I was wrong! Nothing bad is going to happen to you ever again Pine tree, I'll make sure of that." Bill said coming closer and hugging Dipper.

"We are never going to be a normal couple, are we?" Dipper whispered to Bill.

"Well but where is the fun in that?! Being weird is a lot better. As long as you embrace it." Bill said while pulling away and looking into Dipper's eyes.

"If it's for you I'm more than ready to do it." Dipper responded, leaning in and kissing his deeply beloved creature of darkness.

"I am never going to leave you, Dipper." Bill said after they broke the kiss.

"I don't want you too." Dipper stated with a smile on his face.


	5. AU - High school stuff

"I'm just saying they all probably hate me and I shouldn't go." Dipper said to Mable as they made their way to Pacifica Northwest's house. "And I hate them all anyway."

"Oh come on! You are gonna have fun! Stan and Ford are gonna be there." Mable replied pushing Dipper a bit away. Yeah sure it would be super fun to meet their twin best friends after the weird thing Dipper had with Ford. To sum it up: Dipper was gay, Ford... Not so much. But surely Mable didn't remember that. "It's our last year! Next year there will be no Dipper Pines, no Mable Pines, no Stan Mystery and no Ford Mystery in Gravity Falls high! We will all go our separate ways and we have to enjoy our time together!" The Pines Twins and the Mystery Twins were exactly that same age and exactly the same people if you looked at it. Stan and Mable were out-going and fun, Dipper and Ford were weird and nerdy. "We have to do stuff like this, this year!"

"I don't see how going to a party full of people I hate, in the house of the girl that I hate the most, will improve my senior year experience."

"Urg you are really annoying! Just come already and enjoy it!" Mable said as they were right in front of the Northwest mansion.

They got into the house that was crowded with people from their school. Dipper recognized people from all different years of high school as he passed the incredibly crowded garden making his way to the inside of the house.

The inside was no better. The music was awfully loud and the place awfully packed. Mable quickly saw Stan and Ford standing next to Grenda and Candy. She pulled Dipper's arm and was running towards them when Dipper hit something and felt something cold being spilt on him. He freed his arm from Mable and looked at what he just hit.

"I am so so sorry." He said turning to see Bill Cipher. Oh great. Bill was the cool, mysterious, handsome kid everyone wanted to either befriend, date or be. And there was a reason for that. He was absolutely perfect. He had it all: looks, brains, charisma. He always looked stylish and knew precisely what to say. Hell he was Dipper's first boy crush.

"No problem! You on the other hand are soaked!" Bill screamed over the loud music. "Here, come with me! I'll help you get dry!" He grabbed Dipper's hand and started pulling him from the crowd.

They went up some stairs, pass a door, into a corridor and up a couple more stairs before getting into a bathroom. Bill quickly got a fancy towel, removed Dipper's vest and started pressing it against Dipper's shirt.

"It looks like we shouldn't be here." Dipper said a bit uncomfortable.

Bill smiled and kept whipping the liquid off Dipper.

"It's alright. Pacifica wouldn't mind and her parents are away. I know my way around. Been coming here since freshman year."

"Oh. Are you guys, hum, dating?" Dipper asked avid for the gossip.

"Oh, Jesus no!" That sentence and the way it was said made Bill grow a lot in Dipper's standards. "I would bare dating Pacifica. And also not really my kind of thing."

"You mean..."

"Yeah guys. I like guys."

"Wow no wonder people love you so much."

"You are adorable." Bill said laughing. "Here all done. Or at least the best we will be able to do."

Dipper looked at himself disappointed. He didn't want to stop talking to Bill.

"So Dipper Pines. What do people usually call you?" Bill asked while putting the towel back where it belonged.

"Hum, just Dipper really." He answered thanking Bill for talking more.

"Really? That's boring. I'm going to call you..." Cipher turned and put Dipper's vest back on. "Pine tree."

Dipper laughed and walked out the door that Bill was holding for him.

"That sounds rather silly." He said walking next to Bill towards the stairs they came from.

"And I like silly nicknames." Bill said. He suddenly stopped and put his arm in front of Dipper stopping him from moving. "You know parties are always the same thing. I want to start my senior year differently." He turned to Dipper and held him shoulders. "How would you like to explore this mansion with me, Pine tree?"

The question made butterflies appear in Dipper's stomach. He tried hiding his smile but failed poorly.

"Hum I don't see why not."

Cipher opened up a beautiful smile and started dragging Dipper up and down Pacifica's house. Dipper was having the most fun he ever had in a long time. Bill was charming, fun, kind and generally awesome. He showed Dipper all kinds of places in Pacifica's house. And all of them were beautiful.

They finally got to a room with huge glass doors facing the forest and a big chandelier. There were abstract paintings all over the walls. There was a table in the middle of the room made of wood and with drawings made of what Dipper thought was diamonds. It was the most beautiful room Dipper had ever seen in his life.

"Welcome, Pine tree, to my favorite room in the house!" Bill said spinning inside the room and sitting on the edge of the table.

"This is amazing. I've never seen a place quiet like this in my life." Dipper said going closer to the table and analyzing the drawings. It was a pyramid with eyes of Horus drawn next to it.

"I know. It's Pacifica's dad's office. I love it here. There was this one time in a party that I brought a guy here and Pacifica's dad walked into us making out. Last year actually. But it could have been worst, I mean we had our clothes on." Bill said while laughing.

"You are impossible, Cipher." Dipper said laughing too and walking towards the porch guarded by the glass doors. He opened one of them and got out. The view was amazing.

Bill came walking after him and stood right next to Dipper. Maybe too close. The boy started getting nervous and looked at his watch.

"Hum, it's pretty late. Mable is probably looking for me."

"What?! It's only two o'clock. If I know your sister, and believe me I talked with her enough to, she is still partying as if it was the last day of her life." Bill said getting closer to Dipper and putting his arm around Dipper's waist. Dipper jumped a little.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked smiling.

"I don't-hum-I don't really-"

Dipper was interrupted by Bill's lips meeting his. At first he was still a bit afraid, but he quickly gave into Cipher's lips. They both felt great kissing each other. It felt like fireworks were being set off, almost as if it was meant to be. They broke from the kiss.

"Wow." Was all Dipper manage to say.

"Yeah I know right." Bill replied with a big smile. "I think now is the right time to say I've had a huge crush on you since I came out to myself."

"You what?! On me?! I had a crush on you before I realized I was gay."

"Remind me to thank your sister than." Bill said laughing and immediately kissing Dipper again.

Dipper felt as if the whole world vanished when Bill touched his lips and there was only the both of them. As if nothing else mattered, nothing other than the boy in front of him. They broke the kiss once again.

"Why did you have a crush on me?" Dipper questioned looking into Bill's eyes and not quiet believing there was space for him inside those yellow and blue eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?!" Cipher answered as if it was obvious.

"Well, I'm a nobody. I'm not interesting or pretty or fun or very social. I'm a left out wierdo that you could easily never notice."

Bill put his hands on Dipper cheek and looked at him incredulous.

"Don't say that! You are incredibly noticeable! Actually I could not unnotice you, even when I wanted to because I knew I didn't have a shot with you."

"I was the one who didn't have a shot with you!"

"Absolutely not!" Bill said laughing. "You are smart, mysterious and unbelievably hot. And you don't like people what makes you even more attractive to me!"

"You are just saying that to be nice."

"Pine tree if I were telling you those things just to be nice I would not have kissed you just a moment ago."

Dipper chuckled. It was just way to good to be true. How could this be happening to a nobody like him. He put his arms around Bill's neck and kissed him one more time.

After that they went back to the party and talked the rest of the night. Between kisses actually. And people saw it and started and judged but Dipper couldn't care less. The only stare that matter to him in that moment was Bill's.

The party ended and everyone was leaving. Dipper went to the gate holding hands with Bill and he just could imagine doing it any other way. When they got to the mansions front lawn, Bill turned Dipper to face himself and kissed him.

"Guess I'll see you on Monday then, Pine tree?"

"It still sounds silly."

"Well you better get used to it because you are going to listen to this nickname a lot over the year." Bill said smirking and gave him a long kiss.

They both said their good-byes and Dipper went over to where he spotted Mable.

"Oh my God, bro bro, did I just see you kissing Bill Cipher?!" She asked as soon as Dipper got close to her.

"Yeah you did."

"Are you guys a thing now?!"

"I don't know." Dipper answered smiling. "We'll see." He paused a little bit. "I sure hope so."


	6. Dream Chacer

Bill liked to watch people sleep. It sounded creepy but he had a reason to. He loved to observe the mortal dreams. He would even mess with them once in a while. But mostly he just stayed in his throne looking down at the Earth and seeing the most different of dreams.  
One day, there was this one kid that grasped his attention. It was this seven year old kid with a shared bedroom with his sister. Sister's dream was pretty normal but not his. He was dreaming about a port fair. The kind that has attractions, kids with cotton candy and several little tents with people selling useless stuff. However, it took a turn for the stranger. All the people and salesmen where mystical creatures. Some from such dark corners of the universe that Bill wasn't sure if any other human being knew of their existence. He got intrigued.  
Bill entered in the boy's dream in his human form. Wearing a yellow suit, eye-patch covering his right eye, his usual bowtie and top hat, a black shirt underneath, black gloves, black pants and combat boots. He clapped his hands and a little tent appeared next to him just as the boy was getting closer.  
"Hey kid! Do you like mystery?" Bill said jumping in front of the little boy.  
The little human shook his head looking at Bill with awe.  
"So I should have something for you. But first tell me what is your name?"  
"Dipper Pines."  
The name made Bill have a quick vision of the future. This kid would defeat him. And this kid was related to the man that would "change the world", in other words help him screw the world up. He was a piece in Bill's little wheel of names.  
"Pine tree." He whispered looking at the boy.  
The boy took no notice and just walked over to the table that was full of hardcover books with six and five golden fingers on them.  
"Wow these look cool!"  
"Sorry, Pine tree, you are not ready for these yet."  
"My name is not Pine tree."  
"No don't be ridiculous. Your symbol is."  
"You speak funny." Dipper said laughing.  
"Do you want to know a secret, Pine tree?"  
"Dipper" the little boy corrected.  
"Do you want to know it or not kid?"  
"I do."  
Bill looked around pretending to see if anyone was listening, but he knew that he was in a dream and anyone that listened would only be Dipper listening.  
"One day, you are going to grow and meet most of the creatures you see in this dream. I can't really see it clearly there is something special about you that blurs your future. But believe me, Pine tree, you are gonna have a heck of a crazy one."

Dipper woke up kind of dizzy. He didn't quiet understand the dream he just had. And it felt so real.  
"Dream log time, bro bro!" Mable came running and jumped on his bed.  
"Can we not do that today? I had this really weird dream." He asked putting his hand on his forehead that hurt just thinking about it.  
"Come on, Dipper! I'll go first then. I dreamed that I was a unicorn and that I had all this beautiful unicorn friends and that we were galloping over a rainbow when it broke and we all died." Mable said very excitedly and smiling. Dipper felt a bit weirded out. "Come on your turn."  
"Well I dreamed that I was in this fair and this tall, really fancy guy showed up out of a sudden and started calling me a tree or something. Then he started talking about my future as if he knew what was gonna happen."  
"Wow..." Mable said silently. She quickly pushed her brother. "You are totally nuts!"  
"Not more than you!" Dipper said pushing her back.

The next day Bill was too curious to ignore Dipper. He went back and looked at his dream.  
He saw the tiny mortal was a bit taller and what he thought was older in the dream. He was standing next to an opened locker looking at a girl on the other end of the hallway. She was a brunette, silly and superficial. Bill knew her! He had once conjured zombies in a dream she was having about a tea party. She was so annoying Bill had to do something. And yet Dipper looked at her as if he liked her.  
"Seriously, Pine tree? Her?"  
Dipper jumped at the sound of Bill's voice and looked back at him.  
"You again?!"  
"You could do a lot better then her."  
"What are you doing in my dream? And what are you talking about?"  
"The brunette that this dream clearly revolves around. You can do better then her."  
"She is about the most popular girl in our school and she is beautiful!"  
"Yeah that's the problem. She is only pretty. She has nothing else to offer you." Bill said and looked around sensing something weird. The dream had blur spots. Typical of forced dreams. "Now Pine tres why don't you forget about that prick and let your real dream fade in?"  
"This is my-" Dipper was stopped by the sudden change of scenery he caused unwillingly.  
They were surrounded by a forest and could see a pack of gnomes dancing in front of them.  
"Hum, funny. Didn't take you for a gnomes person." Bill said looking around curious. The boy however didn't seem so.  
"Who are you? What is your name? And why do you keep appearing in my dreams?" Dipper asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Wow kid calm down. Too many questions that you can't understand yet. So let's just say that I am..." He looked around and saw the happy group of gnomes. "A figment of your imagination. It is a dream after all."  
"Yeah that makes sense." Dipper said looking at Bill satisfied with his answer.  
That's when a pack of unicorns arrived and started fighting with the gnomes.  
"Wow, Pine tree! You are full of surprises aren't you?" Bill screamed smiling over the sound of a scream that sounded a lot like "Shmebulock".

Bill kept visiting Dipper's dreams every other month. Just enough to satisfy his curiosity but not enough for him to start wondering why he was so present all the time.  
Some years went by like that. When he was 10, Bill witnessed his first nightmare since the demon had been visiting him.  
He was walking alone in the forest at night. Only him and one flashlight. It was a winter night so it was cold. He made his way to a small, abandoned cottage. The door was half opened so Dipper went through.  
"Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone here?"  
There was no answer. The boy kept walking inside until a being that kind of looked like a human but had spider leg's coming from his back jumped in front of Dipper with a huge chainsaw. Bill got interested. The chainsaw was a bit cliché but the plot still sounded great. And spider people?! This boy's imagination truly had a way of surprising him.  
Dipper ran into the forest being followed by the creature. In the hurry he had thrown his flashlight on the ground and now he couldn't see the path clearly in front of him. Anyway, he ran into the forest as fast as he could hearing the sounds of the creature and the chainsaw behind him. That was when he tripped over a branch and fell.  
To Bill this would have normally been the most interesting part of a nightmare. The agony of others felt like pure joy to him. However, when Dipper turned and he saw the boy's horrified expression something kicked in that he could control. He entered the dream and stood in front of Dipper emitting a bright light that made the creature groan and turn into dust. The sky quickly turned bright blue and there was not a single thing about the dream that would give you a clue that it had ever been a nightmare.  
"Are you okay?" Bill asked helping Dipper get up.  
"You- you saved me."  
Bill looked horrified. What had taken over him? What the heck was happening?  
"No I didn't. I..." Bill looked right into Dipper's eyes. What was it about that kid?! "I don't save people. Never." That was to much. Bill stomp his feet on the ground and Dipper woke up.

That is when Gravity Falls happen to Dipper. And Dipper happened to Gravity Falls. Unfortunately, Dipper was standing in Bill's way but that didn't stop him. He just didn't say who he was. He wasn't quiet ready for that. However, Dipper was quiet ready to process everything he saw and that made Bill's life harder.  
One year after wierdmaggedon the first Bill Cipher dream happened.  
Dipper was strapped to a chair in a dark room. Some lights turned on and he could see a huge corridor in front of himself. He started recognizing the people in the room with him. Stan, Ford, Wendy, Soos and finally right in front of him Mable. He fought against the straps but couldn't get free.  
"Pine tree! How lovely of you to join me!" Dipper heard Bill's voice ring in the room. The triangular demon showed right in front of the actual Bill Cipher. "So let's get this party started."  
"You son of a-"  
That was it. Bill was coming out of the shadows. The real Bill. And tell Dipper how he felt about him.  
"Language, Pine tree!" Dream Bill interrupted snapping his fingers. Stan suddenly started bleeding all over the floor. Oh no. Dipper couldn't go through this again. His Grunkle died. He died once. It wasn't fair Dipper had to live through it once again.  
Bill stopped that moment. That's right. He killed Stan. One of Dipper's favorite people in the whole world. He closed his fist and the whole dream stopped. Everything other then Dipper. E came out of the darkness.  
"Bill Cipher hun?" He asked looking at his dream self.  
"You know him?" Dipper asked the mysterious man that kept reappearing in his dreams.  
"I'm your inner thoughts. Of course I know him."  
Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper's ropes went away.  
"I wanted to talk to you about that." Dipper said getting off the chair and going closer to the real Bill that was still analyzing his dream self and Stan repeatedly. "What exactly are you?"  
"A dream Pin-" Bill stopped himself of saying the words that would give him away. "Just a dream." He finally said with a sigh.  
"But no one else has the same recurring dreams so many times. You've been here for what? Seven years?!"  
"That's because you aren't like anyone else." Bill said turning and cupping Dipper's face in his hands. "You are special Dipper. More than you imagine." He smiled shyly. "You are smart. There is more to me than you know and I'm sure you will find out soon enough. Just not yet."  
Bill fiddled his fingers and the room all around Dipper started changing. "Sweet dreams, Dipper."

Bill kept coming back. There wasn't that much difference between Dipper's dreams. They were far from ordinary. However nothing differed from a certain pattern. That's why Bill was so sketchy when he got into a dream that was a white room with only Dipper and a dream form of him. But not regular him. Human him. He stayed invisible to see what went on.  
"What is happening?" Dipper asked looking around confused.  
"Calm down. I'm here now." Dream Cipher said coming closer to Dipper.  
"You are always here."  
"No. I'm just an illusion. The realm me is hiding in the shadows." Dream Bill said looking towards the real Bill. "But the illusion will do."  
"You always talked rather weirdly."  
"And you were always smart enough to understand."  
Bill made the space between them vanish. And they were kissing. The real demon almost could control himself. It should have been him there. He should be him kissing Dipper. It should should have been him in the realization that they were both in love with each other.  
"Thank yourself for this latter okay?" Dream Bill said breaking the kiss. Out of a sudden a knife appeared in his hand and he was going for Dipper.  
"PINE TREE!" Real Bill screamed and jumped towards them.  
The stab hit his shoulder instead of Dipper but that wasn't what hurt him the most.

Dipper woke up with a start and the human body of Bill Cipher was laying on the floor next to him. The demon also jumped up catching is breath.  
"Cipher you have some God damn explanations to do!" Dipper screamed as Mable got up.  
"Dipper what is happening?" She asked sleepy.  
"Mable keep Grunkle Ford occupied!"  
She did as he told because it was obvious that he was stressed. Bill silently thanked the twins' move to Gravity Falls since the first year of high school. It would be a lot easier to explain it to Ford than to their actual parents.  
"We are alone now, Cipher! What kind of sick scheme were you pulling on my mind for freaking ten years?!"  
"Pine tree it wasn't a scheme. I didn't-"  
"This is sounding like bullshit and I don't like it!"  
"I fell for you!" Bill screamed at the top of his lungs. "Okay?! I love you! I didn't think that was possible but it happened. I didn't mean to hurt you. And Stan-"  
"Don't you mention him!"  
"I'm sorry, Pine tree!" Bill said crying. "I just can't live without you. And that dream... I know you like me too. Even if it's a tiny bit. Please let me make it up to you."  
Dipper stopped and looked at the almost life long friend that he loved so much. He looked completely broken. Even almost as broken as himself...  
Bill saw Dipper's hand stand next to him and grabbed it. The boy pulled him up.  
"Look it's gonna take a lot of adapting but-" Dipper pulled Bill and kissed him. "I wondered how it felt in real life."

Writer's note:  
I just finished the last episode and my heart is so broken. I loved it and it was nothing other than perfect but it pained me so much to see them leaving! I just can't imagine it's over! And yet I loved that they ended it on a note that meant this is not the end but it still hurts so much! Also I loved that Stan and Ford fullfiled their dreams together! They are for me the best and most complex siblings on televisions. I will never forget Gravity Falls and the way it made me believe in the unexplainable and the impossible once again. Also I have full intention of rewatching this last episode a bezillion times.


	7. Peer Pressure

This episode is an answer to this request: "Can I make a request? So, Dipper is just sleeping over with some of his friends, and since they are all like geeks like Dip-Dop over there one of them finds a summoning spell, and it summons Bill, and Dippy is like let's not guys, and they are like you are a chicken and Dipdop is like fine see what happens sorry if ur eardrums burst and they are like that was weird and then it works and Bill comes and he flirts with Pine Tree and Dip ignores him and writes in his journal and his friends are just like what the heck is happening and YASSSSS please do this!(geez I sound needy;))". Hope y'all like it!

Dipper didn't have a lot of friends but he didn't mind. That made him closer. Soos, Stan and Ford were the people he loved the most in the entire world. They had been friends since sixth grade and when high school came they stayed like that. And now sophomore year still the same thing. But Dipper didn't mind, he liked things to be the same. He actually hated change if you came to think of it. That was one of the thoughts that made him incredibly happy when Soos the Mystery twins invited him for a sleep over.

They were all gathered in the twins' bedroom. They were playing dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons. Dipper's favorite game! However, when he played with his friends Stan always managed to win! It was quiet revolting. And it was no different this time. They were half way through the game and Stan's win was looking pretty clear.

"Urg that's it Stanley! How in God's name do you do this?!" Ford screamed revolted knocking over the table where they were playing the game.

"Sorry, Point Dexter, I'm better at this then you." Stan said over the other boys boos at Ford knocking over the game.

"Hum so do you guys want to go back to the game or do you want to do something else?" Soos said lifting the table and looking curiously at the broken feet of the object.

"Something else. I'm tired of this game." Ford said angrily looking at his brother who gave him a smirk.

"I have an idea!" Stan said getting up from his bed where the boys were sat. "How about we explore the house?!" He proposed.

"Explore the house?" Dipper asked chucking. "And what exactly do you think we will find in this old shack, Mr. Mystery?" He asked sarcastically.

"We are always finding weird and cool stuff in here isn't that right Fordy?" Stan asked his brother.

"Yeah! I found a book with all this weird cryptograms the other day! It was sick! I can borrow it to you if you want it!" Ford said excited.

"I would be alright with seeing more of the place. I really like it in here. It feels holy." Soos said pressing his face against the wall.

"Ooookay… I'll just ignore that. But I'm also cool with looking around if you nerds want to." Dipper said pushing Soos away from the wall and getting up.

"What are you saying?! You are the biggest nerd in here loser." Stan said pushing him a bit and laughing.

After walking around the shack for about half and hour, the group of boys found themselves in a room that was inside another room that had a door hidden in the wall. It had no light so all they could see was what the flashlights allowed.

The room was quiet big and it had colorful tapestries on the wall. There were several shelves there too. Some had weird dried out plants, others had boxes with stuff written on them like Goblin Monster 1845, and others yet had some dusty books. The boys went looking at every corner of the room when Stan screamed for them to come to him.

"Look at this weird papyrus!" He said once all the boys were around him.

"Wow it looks awesome!" Soos said with glittering eyes.

"Give it to me Stan." Ford said taking the papyrus and reading it out loud.

"It started with dreams, which became nightmares. I was foolish. I wanted answers. I painted the symbols. I said the words: when gravity falls and earth turns to sky fear the beast with just one eye.

"I should have listened to the warnings and I should have been more cautious. But the demon is tricky and it sneaked up on me. So I manage to scape but just barely. I don't know for how long I can hide from the beast with just one eye.

"So I give you my reader the ultimate saying to raise the most powerful and horrid creature you will ever come across and with a heavy heart I urge you: Do not make the same mistake I made. DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS."

All the boys stayed silent looking at Ford.

"We are going to summon it right?" Stan finally said.

"Heck yeah!" Ford and Soos screamed excitedly together.

"Hum guys I'm not sure about this." Dipper confessed looking worriedly at the scroll.

"Oh Dipper come on!" Stan said looking rather annoyed.

"I don't think it's a good idea! I mean look at all the warnings it gives not to summon this thing and I'm pretty sure that red thing on the edge of the paper is blood which mean bad stuff."

"Don't be a chicken Dipper!" Stan said grabbing the paper from his grip.

"Yeah, Dipper!" Soos agreed.

"Look, Dipper" Ford said putting his hand on the Pines shoulder "It's for our knowledge! This sounds so much like a great mystery of the universe we could be uncovering! But we don't even know if this is true or just a silly writing on paper so what is the harm in trying?"

Dipper looked at all of his friends and sighed.

"Okay, what the heck."

The other boys cheered and they started reading the words that were probably in some language and made no sense to any of them. When they finished reading it there was a moment of silence.

"What the hell?! Nothing happened!" Stan said throwing the scroll on the floor.

In that moment a tear appeared in the air. It was colorful and hypnotic, and yet it was hard to look at. They could hear all their flashlight's bulbs exploding. Dipper could only see that something was coming out of the portal and felt incredibly weird when it did.

"Wow it is dark in here." A strange high-pitched voice said.

They heard a clap and out of a sudden there were lighten candles all over the room. They could see a triangular flying thing in the middle of them.

"Hey kid! The name is Bill Cipher!" The creature said looking directly at Dipper with it's one big eye. "Oh where are my manners. You all must be heck of confused."

The creature that was apparently named Bill moved a bit away from Dipper and shifted into a human. A tall, handsome and extremely well dressed human.

"So you are obviously the one that summoned me, I mean you look smarter and you are definitely hotter than any of these other mortals. Actually you are quiet pretty. So what do you want Dipper Pines? Actually I think I'll call you Pine tree. Are you okay with Pine tree? And be glad I asked you just because we hit it off right away. I don't normally ask." Bill said quickly coming uncomfortably close to Dipper.

"What is happening right now, dudes? I kind of got lost with all the colors." Soos asked from the other corner of the circle.

The demon turned looking annoyed and put his hand forward.

"Look weird baby guy, shake my hand and you will get it okay?" He said looking at Soos, who immediately took it.

"Soos don't!" Dipper tried to warn but it was too late, Soos' arm was already covered in the blue fire.

Suddenly, Soos eyes turned to yellow and he started walking away. He quickly left the room.

"Okay what the heck was that?" Ford asked looking shocked.

"I have no idea but we have to get out of here right now." Dipper said also looking shocked.

"Wait, dude, did that demon just flirt with you?" Stan asked Dipper.

"I don't know! I have worst things to worry about right now like how my friend just got possessed!"

"But like just considering it would you hook up with him?"

"Stan!"

"Stanley, don't be ridiculous that would be completely crazy!" Ford commented.

"What?! I was just wondering!"

The demon came back in his own human form this time.

"So, Mystery twins and Pine tree. What a lovely trio. But I'm interested in Pine tree right now so could the both of you leave or will I have to make you?" He said looking at Stan and Ford.

"Over-" Stan was interrupted by Bill who froze him in his spot.

"Guess it will be the hard way." Bill announced winking at Dipper.

He turned to Ford that was coming to his direction and froze him too.

"So now that we are alone." Cipher said turning to Dipper. He walked closer and pulled Dipper's waist close to his. "Did you want a new boyfriend when you summoned me, Pine tree, or did I just get lucky?"

"What the frack?! Get away from me!" Dipper said pushing Bill.

"Wow calm down! Did I scare you?"

"You just froze my friends!"

"Well that is just because they were ruining my move."

"Are you insane?!"

"Yes, but how is that relevant?"

Dipper stormed out of the room leaving Ford and Stan froze behind but this was too crazy for him. How the heck did Bill do those things? And more importantly why was he trying to seduce Dipper?!

The boy ran up the stairs to the twins' bedroom and laid on Stan's bed. He grabbed his journal and started writing in it. Mable was the one that forced him to keep a journal, but it was pretty boring since he didn't like change in his life. But this?! He just had to write it to shove it on his sisters face.

"What you writing?"

Dipper jumped with the sound of Bill's voice. The demon was floating next to him.

"Did you unfreeze my friends?" He asked closing the journal.

"Not really."

"Then I'm not interested on talking to you."

He opened the journal and went back to it. Bill floated closer and took the journal in his hands.

"They were disturbing me." He said to Dipper. "I can give you anything else you want. Money, success, fame, power, a whole freaking universe if you want it."

"Them or nothing."

"Are you serious?" Dipper looked at Cipher and raised his eyebrow. "Urg, what got you so uncomfortable? Is it because you think you like girls?"

"I do like girls."

"You don't. Oh wait. That's in the future. That's okay we can hurry future up." Bill said lying down next to Dipper.

"Will you please stop?!" Dipper begged annoyed.

"How about this: I let your friends go if you kiss me."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Not really."

Dipper sat up and looked at the demon. He truly wasn't kidding. He thought for a second. Damn it, it was to save his friends.

Dipper grabbed Bill's shirt collar and pulled him to himself, kissing his lips. Bill got to it and it was a bit longer. Surprisingly, Dipper didn't mind. Could it be that he was enjoying Cipher's lips against his and Cipher's tongue in his mouth? They broke the kiss.

"They are free." The demon whispered.

"Can I kiss you again?" Dipper asked perplexed and lost in the demon's green and yellow eyes with line pupils.

"Quickly." Bill said with a smirk. "Otherwise your friends will see it."

"I don't really care," Dipper responded pulling Cipher once again.


	8. AU- Demons will be demons

Bill arrived at the Dimensions Pub early. He was extremely stressed and couldn't focus on anything. He sat alone on a table and ordered a Missi Mice- a bright yellow drink that came with brown sparkles on top- to start up. Bill kept tapping his fingers against the table and looking around anxiously until the people he was waiting for entered the bar.

"Everybody it is a good night!" The little hexagon demon said getting inside and quickly tuning to his human form with his whole blue eyes and incredibly beautiful blue hair. Bill did the same the time his demon companion went through his transformation. He kept forgetting his boss liked them to be in human form.

Cipher took a deep breath and rose up waving for the others to come to him. The blue haired demon smiled cynically and waved back going towards him.

"Oh and Yonkers be a dear and bring me a Special Sorority." The demon said to a lady creature that was serving tables as he went in Bill's direction. The creature nodded and went away. "Thank you!" He screamed after her.

The horde of the darkest and worst creatures in all of reality finally sat down and the blue haired demon sat next to Bill.

"Hum, Pine tree I wanted to talk to you actually." Bill said in a small voice.

"What did I say about the nicknames, Cipher?" His companion responded angrily.

"Sorry, Dipper."

"That's better."

"Well, hum anyway the thing is-"

"You know, Bill, this better be good news because you owe me some." Dipper said loud enough for the whole table to hear, smiling. The others laughed and continued drinking.

"Actually, I've had some problems in my dimension." Bill said looking down and taking a quick sip of his drink.

"You what?" Dipper questioned losing his smile completely.

"My puppet he-" Bill started but was interrupted by Dipper closing his fist and him losing his voice. Literally. As Bill was the lord of the mind, Dipper was the lord of the body. He could move anyone to his command whenever he wanted. Also he had grown so powerful that he could even control your mind. After all he ruled over six of the eleven dimensions that consisted reality.

"I don't want to hear your foolish excuses." Dipper said opening his fist and giving back Bill's voice. "Did you or did you not screw up, Cipher?"

Bill looked at Dipper choosing his next words cautiously. He could see the tips of his boss' hair turning red. Dipper's hair color functioned like Bill's eyes; it changed when he felt extreme emotions like anger, sadness and love.

"I did." He finally blunted out.

Dipper started laughing. That was not the reaction Bill was expecting. He suddenly got up holding Bill by the collar of his suit.

"You know, I am not even surprised."

"But Dippy you don't-"

"I gave you one job, Cipher, and you failed me. Like always. You are truly useless. I should have never trusted you with this task." Dipper kept talking full of rage. Now there were red highlights in his hair. "I should have never trusted you with anything. I am going to be nice and let you off slightly this once. No punishment. But do know that you are dead to me, you little shit." Dipper concluded and through Bill on the floor.

Dipper looked around and the whole bar was silent.

"Proceed with whatever you are doing people! There is nothing for you to see here." He screamed and the murmur of the bar came back. "As for you" Dipper said turning to Bill that was still on the floor. His hair was completely red. "You better get out of my sight right this second. You might have just cost me a dimension."

Bill got up and ran out of the bar. He stopped of what was equivalent of a parking lot. He spent so much time on Earth he was starting to use their words to refer to things. He sat next to an apocalypse carriage and took a deep breath trying miserably to fight back the tears. He didn't understand why this always happened to him. Dipper didn't pick on the other guys like he did with Bill. Of course he wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine with the others but he never screamed and put them down like he did with Bill.

"Bill!"

Cipher heard Dipper's voice screaming his name. He embraced his legs even closer wishing that the other demon didn't find him.

"You know I can literally read your thoughts. There is no way you can hide from me." Dipper said with a smile. His hair was back to his normal color that was blue.

"If you hate me so much, why do you want to find me?" Bill asked angrily cleaning his tears away.

"Hey." Dipper said kneeling down in front of Bill and removing a piece of hair that fell over his eyes. "I never said I hated you."

"Oh you did. Every time you scream at me, which, news flash is a lot."

"I never actually said I hate you, though."

"You did when you broke up with me."

"Bill…" Dipper said putting his hand forward to touch Cipher's face. "You got all of it wrong."

Dipper sat down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. This time it was too much I admit it. That's why I came here after you. But the thing is Cipher, I only scream at you and forbid you to call me nicknames and have broken up with you because I love you too much. And I have to protect you."

"What?" Bill asked shocked. Dipper took his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"I rule over six dimensions. You more than anyone knows that you don't get to a position like this drinking tea and making buddies. I have many more enemies than friends. So I have to protect the only thing that is more important to me than any dimension that is you." Dipper said and moved his had to Bill's cheek. "I love you more than words can describe it but I can't let anyone see that. Otherwise, people will come for you. They will hurt you, torture you or even kill you. I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened."

"So you are not angry at me?" Bill asked getting closer to Dipper.

"Of course not! I can't possibly get angry with you! Not even if I tried!" Dipper answered smiling.

"But what about my dimension?"

"Look I'm going to hunt that puppet's nightmares that is a certainty." Dipper said making Bill laugh and laughing himself. "It's just one puppet, Bill. I'm sure you will find another one soon. I know you are capable of getting that dimension for me. And I am sure no one else is. And when you do we will have conquered the other four and we will be the lords of reality. You and me. How about that?"

"I missed you so much." Bill said pulling Dipper and kissing him.

How had he missed to feel Dipper's lips against his; to pass his hands through his perfect blue hair; to feel Dipper's warm hands on his cheeks.

They broke from the kiss and looked into Dipper's big blue eyes. His pupil was also a line instead of a dot. He looked up at Dipper's hair.

"Hum, Pine tree, your hair is pink." He said pointing at the other demon's hair.

"Oh crap." Dipper said passing his fingers through it. "Well I guess this was to much for me to control."

"Why?"

"Because it should turn pink every time I look at you."

Bill hugged Dipper tightly not wanting to let go anymore.

"I'm sorry I make you feel bad." Dipper whispered.

"It's okay."

"No it's not." Dipper said pulling away from the hug. "But I will make up to you."

Dipper got Bill's hand and raised him to his feet. Then he put his arm around Bill's waist and pulled him close.

"Bill Cipher. I, Dipper, am insanely in love with you. You are the thing that makes me keep my life going and I would be absolutely nothing without you. You are a lot, and I repeat, A LOT more then I deserve and I will never feel for you for anyone else. So, my love, my confidant, my life, will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Pine tree. I can't live without you." Bill said with tears coming down his cheeks, but this time they were tears of happiness.

Dipper pulled him into a kiss and for once didn't care who saw it. He was willing to give his life to protect his precious Bill Cipher.


	9. Cipher Nerves

Dipper and Bill were walking on Gravity Falls streets. They had been hanging out at the arcade with Mable and her girls but they soon went over to flirt with guys and they both didn't have time for flirting with anyone other than each other. So they were returning to the Shack holding hands and talking. It was pretty clear they were in love. Just looking at them you could see they thought there was no one else in all of reality other than each other. Also everyone that knew Dipper said they never seen him smiling so much. And since Gravity Falls was a small town and gossip ran absurdly wild it was of everyone's knowing that they were together.  
And so they went heading for the Shack laughing and chatting. Until a guy in a hoody came by and hit Bill on the shoulder.  
"Watch it, fag." The guy said silently.  
Dipper froze in his spot. Well there went his lovely evening. He could already see Bill's knuckles turning white.  
"Excuse me, what did you say?!" Bill screamed after the guy.  
"Bill can you not do this?" Dipper asked in a small voice. His boyfriend did love a fight. Especially when it was about his sexuality.  
"I said watch it you God damn fag!" The guy turned and put his hood down. Dipper rolled his eyes. He expected pretty bad stuff from Robbie, but this? It was too much. He honestly rather not think that this guy had a fight with him for six years. But to provoke Bill? Dipper thought he knew better.  
"Just don't disintegrate him alright?" He said turning to Bill and holding his arm.  
"Yeah sure Pine tree." Bill said waving him off and turning to Robbie. "Now listen here you little prick, in what century are you living?! The damn middle ages?! Do you think it's okay to just go on the street calling people fags?"  
Dipper could see the blue flames starting to appear around Bill's hands. People were already starting to stop and stare.  
"Yeah if you are two ridiculous little faggots that think that you can do whatever you want." Robbie responded trying to look tough.  
"Look here kid, you are going to apologize to me and my boyfriend this second or God damn else." Bill said grabbing Robbie's collar and looking into his eyes.  
"Else what, hun?"  
"I will shoot this blue flames so for up your ass all the food you eat for the next year is gonna be carbonized." Bill said raising his fists that were in flames.  
"Dipper!"  
Dipper heard Mable screaming from the other side of the street and coming over with Grenda and Candy.  
"What is happening?" She asked looking concerned at Bill and Robbie.  
"You know I should say that this is wrong but truly Robbie is acting like a bastard calling me and Bill the unspoken f word." The three girls gasped. "And Bill is threatening him."  
"Heck yeah! I like threats! Let's kick that guy's butt!" Grenda said raising her arms and already waling forward but Dipper stopped her.  
"Grenda when Bill get's like this you do not want to be in a fight with him. By his side or against him you will get hurt." Dipper warned.  
That's when they saw Bill punching Robbie's face and the boy hitting the ground. The demon calmly walked to the group and cleaned the dust of his tux.  
"So you guys want dinner?" He asked smiling.  
"Seriously, Cipher? You just punched a guy to the point of unconsciousness and you think I won't talk about it?" Dipper asked incredulously.  
"What, Pine tree?! He was being an ass." Bill responded.  
"Language!" Mable screamed hitting Bill's arm.  
"Sorry, Shooting Star. Always forget how pure you are." Bill said touching slightly her nose.  
"Bill you can't go crazy like this whenever anyone says bad things about us!" Dipper said pulling his boyfriend to look at him.  
"Relax, Pine tree! It's not like anything bad would happen!"  
Right at that moment they saw the bright lights and police cars arrived with an ambulance taking Robbie away. He was unconscious and his face was burned. That is what happens when you get punched in the face buy a demon with a burning hand. Bill cursed under his breath and turned to the police car.

"Look Sargent Blubs, I know what Bill did was wrong, but the guy did offend us. I mean you more than anybody knows how it feels like." Dipper argued to Blubs.  
They were sat in his office while Durland looked after Bill that was locked in the tiny cell of the small Gravity Falls Sheriff's department.  
"Dipper I know what you are talking about. People criticize me and Durland all the time and sure I get mad but Bill is another story. You need to get him under control. Otherwise we will have to do something about it."  
"It's not like you can keep him locked up for long. He'll just escape like always."  
"I know, kid. But something else. I mean he sent four kids to the hospital last month."  
"Well at least some of them didn't go to the hospital." Dipper thought to himself but shook the thought away.  
"I'll talk to him." Dipper finally said getting up.  
"You better." Blubs answered getting up and opening the door for Dipper.

"Hey Durland."  
"Hi, Dipper! How is it going?"  
"Fine. Did he give you a hard time." Dipper asked signing the blond boy sat quietly in the cell floor.  
"Nope. Always really kind." Durland responded opening the cell.  
"Thanks, Durland. See you next week, probably." Bill finally said getting out the fell and putting his arm around Dipper's neck.  
"Try keeping out of trouble this time, Bill!"  
"Sure. I'll do just that."  
They both walked out of the station and headed for the Shack.  
They walked for a long time in silence. There were too many thoughts going through Dipper's head and he didn't exactly know how to put them into words.  
"Who do you think will kill me this time: Ford or Stan?" Bill finally said breaking the silence when they were nearly in front of the Shack.  
"Probably Ford. Stan has been to locked up more than you if that is possible. They even fight because Stan thinks you are a good bad influence on me and Ford just thinks you are nuts." Dipper said smiling.  
"I definitely am nuts." Bill said smiling back at Dipper.  
"I unfortunately know that."  
"And you still love me anyway." Bill responded messing the hair of the smaller boy.  
"I truly do." Dipper whispered and stopped walking.  
Bill looked at him concerned and put his hand on Dipper's cheek.  
"Are you okay, Pine tree?"  
"Look, Bill we can't go on like this. You are getting into too many fights and the next time it will be a whole Take Back the Falls on you again." Dipper stopped and breathed in deeply. "I am the one who is being a bad influence on you. I am making you ultra aggressive and violent. And if something happens it will be my fault. That's why I think we should..."  
"We should what, Pine tree?"  
"We should break up." Dipper spilled out with tears starting to show at the edge of his eyes.  
"Wow, wow, wow, Pine tree calm down." Bill said going in front of Dipper and holding both his arms.  
"I am calm, Cipher. But you aren't and that is exactly the problem. And I already talked and tried and begged for you to stop. Now I have nothing else to do other than this."  
"No, Dippy I swear it won't happen again."  
"That's what you said the last time. And the time before that. And the time you sent Steven Strange to the hospital. Steven Strange, Cipher! He is literally incapable of hurting anyone." Dipper screamed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Bill, but we can't go like this any longer."  
"No, please, Pine tree, don't do this to me." Bill said trying to grab Dipper's wrist as he made it for the Shack's door.  
"You did this to yourself, Bill." Dipper said in a small voice and entered the Shack.  
He immediately put his back against the door, sat down and started to cry. He couldn't have just done that. He felt as if someone had taken his heart out of his chest and jumped on it. Bill was the love of his life and he had just sent him away for his own good. It was incredibly hard, but Dipper knew it was for the best. It still hurt so much...  
He opened his eyes to see that his entire family, including Waddles, was staring at him.  
"I just broke up with Bill." He said between sobs.  
Mable was the first to come running and hug him. Ford kneeled next to him and put his hand on Dipper's shoulder.  
"Why did you do it, kid?" Stan asked looking sad. It pained him deeply to see his nephew so sad.  
"Because otherwise he would get into really big trouble and I just couldn't be responsible for that." Dipper said looking at Stan as he also kneeled next to him.  
"Dipper that was extremely brave of you." Ford said giving him a tiny smile.  
"Thanks, Grunkle Ford."  
"Look, kid, sometimes we have to do difficult things for the people we love. And it hurts and scars us but if it's for them we learn how to deal with it." Stan said hugging Dipper.  
"Yeah, Dip. It's better this way. Now Bill won't go all bonkers again." Mable said joining in the hug.  
"Thanks guys. You are the best family ever." Dipper said while the Pines stayed there all hugging on the floor.

"Dipper quick come here!" Stan screamed. "It's an emergency."  
Both Dipper and Mable came running down the stairs to the TV room.  
"Oh no." Mable whispered.  
Ford appeared on the door cover in a weird green goo.  
"What is happening?" He questioned.  
"Dipper's ex is on television." Stan responded not taking his eyes away from the screen.  
"It is pretty clear that the newly reformed and newly opened tent o' telepathy was attacked by town enemy Bill Cipher. We have no information about what is happening there other than it is happening right now."  
"That's it. I'm going there." Dipper said walking out the door.  
"Wait up Dipper I'm coming with you!" Mable screamed following him.  
"I'm taking you kids!" Stan screamed walking out the door.  
"You might need guns!" Ford screamed following the other Pines.  
"Ford you are not getting into my car with that green thing on you!" Stan screamed from outside.  
"Just let him come, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper screamed already putting the sit-belt of his Grunkle's red car.

When they arrived at the new tent o' telepathy it was already in pieces. But they could still here screams coming from it.  
"Bill!" Dipper screamed running out of the car. "Are you there?!"  
"Pine tree! You arrived at the right time! We were just about to start the show weren't we Giddeon?" Bill said holding Giddeon in his triangle form but ten times bigger than usual.  
"Dipper please help me!" Giddeon screamed in horror.  
"Bill this is between you and me! Let Giddeon go!"  
Bill turned to his human form and through Giddeon away.  
"See what you caused, Pine tree?! Are you happy now?!" He said coming fast closer to Dipper.  
"Stop there Cipher!" Stan screamed.  
"One more step and I will not hesitate to plasma shoot you!" Ford warned right after.  
"Oh I can't put Giddeon into this but you can bring all of you family?!" Bill said angrily.  
"They aren't getting into this. They are just making sure I get out of this alive." Dipper said feeling his face burn up as the demon got extremely close. "Bill you got this all wrong."  
"Oh did I?! Explain to me then, your majesty, how did I get "we should break up" wrong!" Bill screamed giving emphasis on the last wrong.  
"I broke up with you so this would not happen! Now people will be all up on you and I will never be able to see you again! Breaking up was the most difficult and painful thing I ever this and now you just did what I tried to prevent!" Dipper said once again on the brinks of tears.  
"I said I wasn't going to do it again!"  
"But those words are empty! You say that every time! And every time I have to go through seeing you in jail! That hurts me too okay?!"  
"So you rather the whole town treats you like garbage?!"  
"They don't Bill! You pick a fight with anyone! Okay with Robbie it was justifiably but you don't stop there! Everyone that looks at us you think they are offending you or me! You have to control yourself, Bill! I can't go through seeing you in jail once again! It will break my heart! I have cried out of fear of never seeing you again so many times! I can't be the cause of you getting screwed over!" Bill screamed not being able to fight back the tears.  
Bill looked at him shocked. He felt awful. His precious human was suffering and it was because of him.  
"Pine tree, I do those things to defend you but it's not your fault. And I never knew it hurt you so much." Bill got closed and put his arm around Dipper's waist. "I'm sorry, Pine tree. I love you. I never intended to hurt you. And this time I truly and deeply promise I won't do it again. I'll control myself."  
"Do you mean it?" Dipper asked whipping away the tears.  
"I do."  
Dipper kissed Bill fiercely. Mable looked glittery eyed and Stan and Ford just turned away. They were extremely jealous of their nephews. They broke the kiss.  
"Let's clean this mess up." Bill said smiling.


	10. Family Time

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! I am posting a lot today, it's just that I had a lot of cool ideas! Also I feel like I have to give a warning that this part might be a bit more heavy then the others but nothing actually happens so you can just go ahead and read it! Don't be afraid! Thanks fir reading! With love, Bianca**

When Dipper arrived home, he found Bill sitting inside his bedroom, on his work chair with his feet floating of the ground and dangling some of his pens magically in the air.

"Pine tree, how was the dinner?" Bill asked once he noticed Dipper and dropped his pens on the ground.

"Same as always. Mable ditched us to go flirt with some guy, Ford and Stan fought over what each other should order, Soos was too entertained with the ''so many flavors!" of milkshake to talk, I ended up just talking to Wendy the time she was there, but then she left because "she had plans". And if you think you will just leave those pens there you are absolutely wrong." Dipper said as he made his way, kicking his shoes away and laying on his bed with his legs out.

Bill put the pens where they were before he found them and lay next to Dipper.

"So it was a disaster?"

"I wouldn't put it as a disaster. I always enjoy spending time with them, I would just enjoy it if we could have a meal all together, as a family, talking, like regular people." Dipper said as he opened his eyes and looked at the celling. "But then again I think we aren't really normal are we?"

"Not really. What make you incredibly more interesting." Bill answered smiling.

They said silent for a bit just laying next to each other and looking at the celling.

"Well bottom line is: you are all mine now." Bill finally broke the silence pulling Dipper closer to him.

"Yeah, quiet literally actually since Mable sleeps downstairs now." Bill responded smiling and sitting up.

"And that is exactly how I like you." Bill said sitting up and kissing Dipper.

Dipper put his legs on the bed and turned to actually face Bill as they were kissing. Bill did the same.

The kiss started slowly but started getting more passionate. Until they both started kissing as if they had an insatiable hunger for each other's lips. Bill put his arm next to Dipper pushing him a bit to the front. That's when Dipper lost his balance and fell down. That didn't stop Bill from continuing kissing Dipper, only know he moved to the boy's neck.

"Is what I think is happening actually happening?" Dipper thought to himself a bit worried, but thought it wasn't appropriate to start making assumptions.

That was when Bill removed the yellow sweater he was wearing.

"Whoa." Was all Dipper managed to say at the look of the demon's six pack. Bill smiled. "That is absolutely not fair. You have magical abs."

Bill chuckled and placed Dipper's hand on his six pack.

"They are 100% real Pine tree." He said and went back to kissing Dipper.

Cipher then slowly removed Dipper's vest and his shirt. That made the boy shrink. He felt extremely uncomfortable with his body. He was way to skinny.

"Hey, Pine tree." Dipper looked up at Bill. "Don't do that. You are beautiful."

He started once again kissing Dipper's neck and started unzipping his jeans.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I will have to stop you right there." Dipper said getting up and putting his shirt back on.

"What is it, Pine tree?" Bill asked sounding hurt.

Dipper found himself in a loss of words. He sighed and sat next to Bill trying to focus on his face instead of his abs. The demon noticed and smiled.

"Look, Bill I love you a lot, but I can't do this." Dipper said looking into Bill's yellow eyes and line pupil's.

"Well, why not?"

"For the same reason I don't give up on my family. I am not ready for this. It doesn't make me love you any less, but I… I just don't feel like I can do this right now." Dipper said quickly trying to justify himself.

"Hey, Pine tree. It's okay. There is absolutely no reason for you to be nervous okay? I understand." Bill said putting his hand into Dipper's. "What worries me is that you actually think about giving up on your family. Pine tree, the Pines family is about the best I have ever seen! And you seriously do not want to know how long I've been around."

"Gosh, no. I really don't"

"Well, prick, you are getting the wrong message!" Bill said punching Dipper's arm. "You Pines and aggregates actually defeated me. Twice! Three times if you count that Ford manage to close the portal before I got here. And you always did it together! If there is something that is bothering you, you should tell them!"

Dipper fell silent. Maybe Bill was right. Maybe he should say something. He took a deep breath and raised his head to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Okay. I'll do that right now." Dipper said getting up and heading for the door.

"Right now?" Bill screamed after him putting his sweater back on.

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Soos, Mable and Wendy through video chat, I called all of you here because I have something really important to say." Dipper said looking at all the people he loved the most in the world, including Bill that gave him a thumbs up. "The thing is the recent times we've been going out for dinner together I was left incredibly depressed and hopeless. We can't even have a meal together anymore! Either people ditch us or are too busy doing something else to talk! And I miss when we used to be close. Really close! I love all of you more than I love myself, but I feel like I have barely talked to any of you in the last months!"

They all stood dead silent.

"Please guys can we just… Can we just try again?" Dipper asked looking at his family.

"Dipper I am incredibly sorry you feel that way. We are a family after all and we need to support and be there for each other. We were wrong to put this in that position but I deeply appreciate you opened all of our eyes." Ford said getting up.

"Yeah, dude, your speech was super inspirational and stuff. I think we should go out to dinner again. And this time I promise I won't fall to the temptations of the milkshakes." Soos stated smiling.

"Yeah, Dipper, I'm sorry I have to leave sometimes but sometimes I really don't I just go hang out with other friends, but you know what? You guys are a lot more important." Wendy said through the computer.

Mable got up and walked next to Dipper. She put her hand into his and smiled.

"Bro bro, you are the only man in my life. I love you more than anything and so do all of these losers. Isn't that right Grunkle Stan?" Mable said looking at her Grunkle.

"Heck yeah! You kids have changed my life! Also you are the ones that will make sure I get a bigger tombstone than Poindexter here." Stan let out pointing at Ford.

They all laughed and went over to hug Dipper.

"Feel like I'm hugging you, dude!" Wendy screamed.

Dipper smiled in his little cocoon of a family hug and mouthed "thank you" to Bill. The demon blew a kiss and winked at his.


	11. AU- That artsy kid

**Writer's note:**

 **Once again, a lot of stuff coming today! Still, I hope you like it! This one is the last for today I promise!**

Dipper was siting at the bar waiting to get the drinks Mable had asked him to order. He didn't really like crowded places, but he loved his sister and her friends. The three of them were the first people he told that he was gay to. However, stuff when sideways when the whole school saw him hooking up, drunk with a guy in a party. So now Mable, Grenda and Candy were the only people he could take in school. So he just went with them wherever they want. And he was pretty happy about it. He truly loved them after all.

"Hey, bring me two shots! One for me and one for this attractive gentleman!" A blond guy said sitting next to Dipper on the bar.

Dipper sighed and opened his best fake smile. The one that was clearly fake so people could truly see his intentions.

"Sorry, I don't hook up with strangers in a bar." He turned and told the blond guy in a baseball tee with yellow sleeves sitting next to him.

"I refuse to believe you do not recognize me." The guy said looking at him.

"Oh! You are that artsy kid from school!" Dipper said once he actually saw the boy.

"Don't you mean that hot artsy kid from school?" The guy said opening a perfect smile.

"Well, you sure are cocky."

"That is because I can be. I'm smart and attractive."

Dipper's drinks arrived, together with the two shot glasses.

"Yeah, I have to take these to my sister so-" Dipper said taking the glasses and getting up.

"At least have the shot." The guy said pushing the shot glass in front of Dipper.

"Sorry, don't drink anymore." Dipper said turning. "See you in school, Bill Cipher."

Bill opened up a smile.

"So you do know my name, Dipper Pines!" He screamed after Dipper that had already taken his way to the table.

Once he arrived the girls screamed and got her drinks each while Dipper took a sip of his diet coke.

"Where you talking to Bill Cipher back there? He is such a cutie!" Grenda screamed to Dipper.

"And I heard he is gay too, bro bro!" Mable complemented.

"Well, I have no intentions of dating anyone from our school, have no intention on dating anyone on our last year and definitely have no intention of dating/hooking up with a self-absorbed prick." Dipper said to the girls who booed. He just smiled and watched as they quickly changed the subject.

Monday morning Dipper heard his alarm ring and got straight out of bed. He went over to Mable's bed and shook her.

"MABLE TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" he screamed extra loud and laughed.

"Urg why do I live once again?" Mable said turning and putting he pillow over her head.

"Because you are certainly in a better state than Candy and Grenda and they will be in school so get up!"

Dipper put his clothes on, grabbed his bag and went down stairs.

"Morning Grunkle Stan! Morning, Grunkle Ford." He said grabbing a piece of toast and sitting down.

"Good morning, Dipper!" They both said together.

"Where is your sister?" Ford asked looking up from his science book. Their grunkle taught astrophysics in the Gravity Falls University and had written four books already. He was working on his latest one so he was often busy.

"Well, if you took your nose out of your work, Poindexter, you would know they arrived home about five hours ago. So let the girl sleep!" Stan said putting his paper down on the table angrily.

"I'm here, Grunkle Ford." Mable said scratching her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Mable, honey are you sure you want to go to school? I went to school in your condition so many times and let me tell you it did not work." Stan asked looking as if he was having a memory flash.

"I'm sure, Grunkle Stan. I love school." Mable answered.

"That is a thing you and Stan definitely don't have in common." Ford said laughing.

"Shut up. Let's go, kids, I'm taking you today." Stan said getting up and heading for his car.

On the ride they both told Stan all that happened the last night. Ford didn't take those things too well, but Stan loved to hear it. They told about the guy that Grenda knocked out and he guy that Mable totally shamed when saying no to him. When the ride ended, they didn't even want to get out.

"Have a nice day, kids!" Stan screamed out of the car window.

"Thanks, Gurnkle Stan!" The twins screamed back.

They walked over to the school gate and said their good-byes each going to their separate lockers. Dipper walked over to his looking down and with his cap as low as possible so that no one noticed him. He successfully got to his locker and got the materials out. However, when he closed the locker he saw school's number one jock standing on the other side of the door and cursed under his breath. He tried simply walking away but the other guy stopped him.

"How is it going Dip-dip?" Brandon said putting his arm in front of Dipper.

"Nice, just trying to get to my class." Dipper answered trying to walk the other way but now the jocks had surrounded him.

"So what was the gay nerd up to yesterday? Did you meet anyone interesting?" Brandon asked trying to sound intimidating.

"Look even if I did, it would be none of your business. So I would appreciate if you took a step aside and let me pass." Dipper responded trying to stay calm.

"Sorry, ain't gonna happen. At least not if you keep that attitude with us."

"You represent no authority for me to be respectful to you."

"Well, how about we kick your ass and then you start talking to us properly."

The group was closing up on Dipper.

"Oh well, here goes nothing." He thought to himself knowing what came after that.

"Sorry, gentlemen, do we have a problem here?"

Dipper opened his eyes and saw Bill Cipher walking over to where he was.

"What is it to you, Cipher?" Brandon said turning to address the blond guy that was his height, what was pretty tall.

"It would just be a waste of your time to hurt an innocent student right?" Bill said going up on the jock.

Brandon looked at Bill and looked back at his friends.

"Let's go guys. Let Bill save his boyfriend." Brandon said walking away.

The others left with one of the guys hitting Bill on the shoulder.

"Are you okay, Pine tree?" The blond boy asked.

"Don't call me that it sounds ridiculous. And just because you took me away from a beating it doesn't mean I feel attracted to you out of a sudden." Dipper said walking away.

"Well a thank you would be alright." Bill said following him.

"Thank you." Dipper responded in a small voice. "Why don't they pick on you?"

"They tried once and it went really bad for them. Now they just leave me alone. First time I thanked my father for making me take self-protection lessons." Bill said with his perfect smile.

"My grunkle would like you." Dipper said thinking of Stan.

"If you like me that is all I'm interested in." Bill said putting his hand around Dipper's waist.

"Cipher, you sure are straight forward." Dipper said taking his hand away. "Anyway, what's with the tux?"

"It fits my style." He simply responded.

Dipper turned to enter in a classroom and Bill grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going, Pine tree?" He asked looking confused.

"To class. We are in school, you know" Dipper answered signing towards the classroom with his head.

"You wouldn't skip it with me right?" Bill asked with a grin.

"In your dreams, Cipher. In your dreams." Dipper said getting into his class.

"My dreams tend to come true, Pine tree!"

Dipper sat down on the crowded bleachers. He didn't really want to go but than again Mable insisted and he just couldn't say no. The girls came and sat next to him.

"Number three from the other team is really cute." Candy said pointing at a guy and taking the other girls full attention.

"Is that all they care about?" Bill said sitting next to Dipper.

"Urg will you never leave me, Cipher?" Dipper said sarcastically and the other boy punched his arm.

"Ouch!" He said in a fake hurt tone.

"It's okay if you said yes, Pine tree. I mean that sure is all I care about." Bill said smirking.

"Bill!" The girls screamed once they saw their blond friend in a football shirt."

"Hey guys." He responded with a smile.

"Remind me again how you became such a big friend of ours?" Dipper asked again in a sarcastic disgust.

"He just started following you around and we adopted him, Dip!" Mable answered screaming.

"Guess following you around worked, hun, Pine tree? Now you are stuck with me weather you like me or not." He said getting uncomfortably close to Dipper. "But anyway, who are you guys talking about?"

"That guy!" Grenda screamed pointing to the player.

Dipper rolled his eyes as Bill supported himself on his thighs to see the guy.

"No need for that, Pine tree! You are the only hot guy I have eyes for." Bill said with his normal smirk.

"Can your ego get any bigger, Cipher?" Dipper asked shoving him away. "I don't like you."

Bill just kept smirking and got back to his seat.

"Oh guys! Can you get us hot-dogs? We are STARVING!" Mable said tapping Dipper's shoulder.

"Sure! Come help me, Pine tree." Bill said getting up and pulling Dipper with him.

"Have I ever told you how annoying you are?"

"All the time!"

Bill lead Dipper to the bottom of the bleachers, but got the wrong way for the cafeteria.

"Hum, Cipher, we just passed the cafeteria."

Bill turned and pressed Dipper against a wall. They were completely alone.

"Pine tree. We are not going to the cafeteria." He said calmly and opened up his perfect smile.

"But Mable asked for-" He stopped himself. Crap, that was obviously a plan of Bill and Mable's. "Mable! I am going to kill her!"

"Oh Pine tree, no need for that. Come on we both know you are attracted for me."

"I am not."

"You like me."

"I don't!"

"Not even a little bit?" Bill asked with his arrogant and yet beautiful expression.

Dipper didn't answered. He just opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it immediately.

"That is all the sign that I need." Bill said opening a smile.

Bill leaned in and kissed Dipper. Dipper couldn't lie he had been wondering what it would be like to kiss Bill Cipher a lot in the latest months. It felt amazing. Their kiss got fiercer. They didn't want to let each other go. Dipper silently thanked and cursed the fact that Bill was an incredible kisser. Great for Dipper, but another thing for him to boast hi already huge self-esteem. They broke the kiss.

"I did say my dreams normally come true, Pine tree." Bill whispered.

"You are such a prick!" Dipper said laughing.

"Come on say it, I'm a good kisser."

"Yes, but you don't need to be so cocky about it!"

"You still admitted it."

"You are out of this world, Cipher."

"Does that mean I can't kiss you again?"

"I didn't say that."

"And what if I did it again right now?"

"Can't say I wouldn't be happy about it."

Bill smiled his perfect smile and kissed Dipper once again.


	12. Stolen kiss in the night

Dipper was in school. It was a regular day; he was just sitting there having history lessons. Weirdly he couldn't remember how he got to school, or any of his classes leading up to that one. However, he didn't pay attention to that.

The bell rang and he got out. He went to his locker and put his books inside. Once he closed his door, he saw hos friend Luke, from California standing on the other side. Weird, he thought he was in Gravity Falls. Didn't he study in Gravity Falls since freshman year?

"Hey, Luke." He said pushing the thought away.

"Hi, Dipper! How are you doing?" The boy responded with a big smile.

"Nice! You? What's with the clothes?" Dipper asked looking at the unusual cool clothes his friend was using. Mable always reminded him that Luke was way more attractive than himself but Dipper remember his less cool. And less muscular…

"You want me to be in these." Luke said once again opening a big perfect smile.

"Hum, I what?"

"You want to be near a hot, cool, perfect guy."

With that response Dipper took a step back. Luke leaned in to kiss him but he went further away. Dipper then looked at one of his notebooks and saw that all the writing matched the journals' and Bill Cipher's writing he learned over the year. That was definitely a dream. Oh, no. That was definitely a dream.

"What is it, Pine tree? You look pale."

Dipper stumbled over Bill Cipher in his human form. Bill grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"This can't be happening." Dipper said more to himself then to anyone else.

"Enjoying the dream?" Bill asked with a smirk.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. You do not get to come here and screw this even more for me, Cipher." Dipper said still walking back.

"Hey, Pine tree come down!" Cipher said and snapped his fingers.

Dipper suddenly found himself in a room that looked like a restaurant. It was pretty dark and seemed to be lit only by candles.

"What did you just do?" Dipper questioned Bill looking around.

"I modified your dream. Lord of the mind, controls stuff, you know. You looked heck a scared back there." Bill responded sitting down and motioning for Dipper to sit on the chair across from him.

"I was having a gay dream about a friend of mine that I haven't seen personally in a couple of years! Yes, I was freaking out!" Dipper said sitting down. He didn't want to but he thought he might fall to the ground if he didn't.

"And what is the problem in that?" Bill said casually taking a sip of champagne that appeared in a glass in front of him. "Oh, yes your society condemn gay people… Well, it happens right?"

"It happens?! IT HAPPENS?!" Dipper said getting up again. "You know what, Bill, I will simply ignore you from now on since you have no business here, especially since you invaded my dreams."

"Well, yeah I did. But you know what?" Bill said and dramatically stopped.

"What?" Dipper asked rolling his eyes.

"You should listen to me you. I have advice you would like to hear." Bill said putting his feet up on the table and taking another sip from the glass.

Dipper chuckled and turned from him. Why should he listen to Bill Cipher? That prick only brought destruction and unnecessary drama to his life. And yet he found himself having a crisis inside his own dreams. Dipper frowned at how typical of him was to do something like this. He wasn't in any position to refuse advice. And Bill had been around for God knows how long right? He had lots of experience! He could help! Dipper cursed at himself for being so good at rationalizing. He turned and sat in front of Bill who gave him a smirk. Bill took his feet off the table and leaned his head on both his hands.

"Go ahead. Shove it in my face how a lot smarter you are." Dipper said feeling defeated.

Bill smiled and crossed his arms.

"You should try it."

"Try what?" Dipper asked confused.

"Guys. Maybe it will work."

"Seriously? It took me ages to make girls like me. It would take decades to make guys like me."

"Of course not, Pine tree! You already have one option right of the bat." Bill said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Dipper asked incredulous.

"Me."

"Whoa, whoa,whoa. What?!"

"You heard me. You are pretty, interesting, smart and by far the most curious human being I ever met. I would totally date you. In a blink."

"You mean it?" Dipper asked blushing.

"It's time to wake up, Pine tree." Bill said smirking.

Dipper woke up in the dark. He rubbed his eyes. Weird dream. Incredibly weird dream he was incredibly happy to ignore for the rest of his life. That was when he saw a yellow glow coming from under his door. He silently went to the door cautiously not to wake Mable that was deep in sleep next to him.

He opened the door and closed right after. Bill Cipher was standing on the stairs. His arms and legs crossed, his back against the rail and a serious expression on his face that turned into a side smile when he saw Dipper.

"Didn't think I would forget you hun, Pine tree?" He said coming closer to Dipper.

Bill climbed the few steps to reach Dipper, walked to him and grabbed the boy's waist placing his hand on his cheek.

"Ever kissed a boy before, Pine tree?" He whispered seductively looking into Dipper's eyes.

Bill was way to close to him. Dipper could feel his face burning up. All he menage to do was sign no with his head.

"Well, then get ready. It's an incredible experience." Bill affirmed smiled.

He leaned in and their lips met each other. Bill and Dipper kissed as if they were made for each other in the darkest hours of the night. And Dipper just wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. Cold and dark night

Dipper decided that his ideal holiday was to visit his grunkles. After all being with Stan and Ford and discovering the unknown were the two things he loved the most. Also he always preferred cold to warm. So as Mable set for Gravity Falls, Dipper went to the North Pole to their grunkle's base. Everything was going incredibly well until one weird night.

"So how is it going there?" Dipper asked Mable seeing her on Skype.

"So good! Me and my people went out with Wendy and it was fantastic! Also Soos is telling me that this might be the best season the Shack ever had! People truly love him as the new Mr. Mystery. Not quiet as much as Grunkle Stan, but they love him anyway." She said excitedly. "How is it going there with Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford?"

"It really nice! Really cold but I can bear it. Today we went for a walk in the ice. I met some of the residents and I even saw a polar bear!" Dipper said and Mable let out a little squeak. He chuckled and continued. "Anyway, Stan and Ford are looking for some kind of creature called Lemon Grabs. If I understood correctly it's a huge monster made of lemon. We are going after it tomorrow."

"Well, good luck to you guys! We miss you three here!"

There was an incredibly loud noise that stopped the twins.

"Hum Mable, did you hear that?" Dipper asked worriedly.

"I did, bro bro. Really weird."

"Mable I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, but if you are going to do something crazy take Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford with you!"

"Sure, I'll do that. I love you, Mable!"

"Love you too, Dip-dip! Miss you!"

And with that Dipper finished the call and got up from his bed. He looked over at his grunkles' beds and thought there was no point in waking them up. It was probably nothing after all. So he grabbed his extra coat remembering Ford saying that that was the coldest time of the day and you could stay about 15 minutes outside before you froze to death.

Dipper cautiously opened the door and walked out. He looked around in the snowstorm and at first saw nothing. That's when he heard the noise again and looked in it's direction. He saw a huge green yellowish thing walking away from their base. It had to be the lemon grabs! Dipper cautiously followed his with his grips on the ray gun Ford instructed him on how to use. He followed the creature walking carefully and silently so it didn't see he was there. He took a quick look at his watch. 5 minutes. He had to hurry.

Dipper approached the creature until it was safe enough for him to shoot it. He grabbed the gun and started it. It made a loud noise that startled the creature. Before Dipper could react the lemon grabs had already jumped on him. I scratched his legs badly and ran away. Dipper couldn't move. He looked at his watch again. 10 minutes. He already felt his whole body going cold.

That was it. Dipper was going to die there alone and with nobody to say a last good-bye. He only remained happy that the last thing he told Mable was that he loved her.

That's when Dipper remembered the little slice of paper he always carried around. He took it from his pocket and said the words quietly.

Bill Cipher appeared in front of him in his entire human from glory.

"Did you call me, Pine tree?" That's when he saw Dipper laying on the snow. "Pine tree?!"

"Hey Bill." Dipper said giving his boyfriend a small smile.

"Oh my God, I have to take you out of here." Bill said grabbing Dipper in his arms.

"I love you, Bill. I love…" Dipper managed to say.

"Pine tree! Don't close your eyes, Pine tree! I'm here! You are going to be okay!" Bill screamed running towards the base with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Once he got to the base he opened the door violently and put Dipper on his bed.

"What is happening?" Ford asked waking up.

"Hey, what's all the fuss?" Stan said rubbing his eyes.

"I found him this way. I don't know what to do." Bill said sobbing.

Ford and Stan quickly jumped from their beds and started doing all they could. They turned on all the heat, wrapped Dipper in warm wet towels, covered him with a blanket but it wasn't enough.

"Can't you do anything, you God damn Dorito?!" Stan screamed in rage. He has tears coming down his eyes.

"I-, I don't know how to do this type of things! I never learned how to save lives, just how to destroy them." Bill confessed among his tears.

"He's gone, Stan." Ford said with the tears starting to show in his eyes. "Why don't we go get a cup of coffee?" He said leading his brother to the tiny kitchen.

Bill went closer to Dipper's corpse shaking. He just could believe that. He could see his tiny precious little human laying there white and cold. Bill placed his shaky hand on Dipper's cheek but quickly removed it because of how cold he was.

"I couldn't save you, Pine tree. The only thing that mattered to me and I fucked up." Bill said sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

He leaned and gave the cold corpse a last kiss. His human was gone. And nothing Bill did would bring him back.


	14. Break up and regrets

"What are you trying to say?" Dipper asked not wanting to believe it.  
"Dipper, I'm breaking up with you." The brunette sitting across from him said grabbing his hand. Dipper took his hand away brusquely. "Look, you are a fantastic guy but I feel that in this part of my life I can't be attached. I'm bisexual and in college. I have to enjoy it while I can. Our relationship was great. I loved it but it has to end."  
"I understand, Jason. I do. Now please excuse me." Dipper said getting up and leaving the mice cafe they were at. It was a shame really, Dipper didn't plan on ever going back there.

"Mable! I want to get fucked up!" Dipper said bursting Mable's dorm room open.  
Dipper and Mable had chosen and gotten accepted into the same college for both their sakes. They couldn't believe how they would live without one another and now they didn't have to. They always had each others' back for emotional support.  
"Language, Dipper!"  
"I'm sorry but that is exactly what I plan on doing."  
Mable closed the book she was reading and got up from her bed. She was getting a double major in theatrical writing and fashion. Dipper was getting a major on physics and a minor on film.  
"What happened, bro bro are you okay? I mean you don't even like drinking." She asked concerned.  
"Jason just broke up with me after five months and I plan on deeply forgetting it."  
"Do you think that is the right decision?"  
"Completely not but it's what I need right now."  
"Okay then. Just let me grab a coat. I heard there is a party going on in a sorority near by."  
"Great that's where we are going then." Dipper said excitedly and grabbed Mable's arm rushing her out before she could even grab her coat.  
"At least let me call Grenda and Candy!" Mable screamed as she was being dragged out.

Some hours and many drinks after, Dipper, Mable, Grenda, and Candy were still in the party. Mable was having a great time and even though she was concerned for Dipper her Grunkle Stan advised her to let him live a bit when they went to college. So she let him have a good night for once instead of being buried in his books.  
"Hey! I'm going to get some water okay?!" Dipper screamed over the music to her.  
"Yeah! Drink lots of water!" Mable answered and gave him a thumbs up.  
Dipper went towards the table that was made into a bar. He had forgotten already what he was going to get so he just poured himself a glass of vodka.  
"Need a little help there?" Dipper heard someone screaming. That's when he noticed he poured half of the liquid on his hand instead of the glass.  
"Ops! My bad!" He said turning with the glass half empty. "Woah! Do I know you from somewhere?!" Dipper screamed looking at the incredibly handsome guy that was behind him.  
"Of course you do! But luckily for me you are way too drunk to notice!" The guy said opening a big smile.  
"You are hot!" Dipper screamed and took a sip from his glass.  
"Woah, I didn't know how straight forward you were when you were drunk!"  
"I'm not straight!"  
"I said straight forward." The guy said laughing. "Anyway this doesn't look like something you would do. Why are you here?"  
Dipper didn't listen to the last sentence over the music and he could exactly make it out because of his condition.  
"Oh what the hell." Dipper said and grabbed the boys neck pulling him into a kiss.

When Dipper woke up the next morning his head was aching. He immediately regretted everything from the past night. Dipper got up from his bed and looked down at himself. Weird, he only had his boxers on.  
"Oh no." He whispered to himself realizing what that meant.  
Dipper quickly turned to his bed to see a blond boy laying there. Oh crap. Who was that? He scanned his brain as hard as he thought for the memory of the boy but the last thing he remembered was him dancing with Mable and her friends. That's when the boy turned.  
"BILL CIPHER?! What the God damn hell are you doing in my dorm?! In my bed?! Half naked?!" Dipper screamed waking Bill and silently thanking the fact his roommate was already gone. That would have been a really weird thing to witness.  
"Oh hey, Pine tree. It would make a lot of sense you not remembering this." Bill said getting up from the bed also only in his boxers.  
"You-, I-, We-, oh no." Dipper said walking around in circles.  
"Oh yes." Bill simply responded grinning and making his regular tux appear.  
"No, no, no. It doesn't matter how drunk I was I would have not slept with you." Dipper screamed at the demon.  
"If you want I can bring the memories back." Bill offered Dipper.  
"No, I definitely don't want your magic in my brain and I think I would rather not remember that."  
"Well you seemed like you were enjoying it."  
"Will you please shut up, you God damn Dorito?!" Dipper screamed.  
"You look adorable when you are angry." Bill pointed out laughing.  
"I shouldn't have done this. No amount of Jason breaking up with me is worth for sleeping with you. This is ridiculous. It can't be true." Dipper said more to himself than to Bill.  
Cipher walked closer to him and grabbed his waist.  
"Look, Pine tree, stop regretting the past okay? It happened. Now will you please calm down. You are getting me nervous and demons aren't supposed to be nervous." Bill whispered calmly.  
"Let go of me." Dipper said trying to escape his grips.  
"You know, maybe if I kiss you while you are conscious you will change your mind." Bill said with a smirk.  
"No. Don't you dare."  
That's when Bill leaned in and kissed Dipper. Dipper wanted to pull away. He was using all his energy to convince himself he should. But the bottom line was he just couldn't. He hated himself but he was liking it. Bill broke the kiss.  
"See that wasn't bad was it?" Cipher asked with an arrogant grin.  
"It doesn't mean it is right."  
"Let me teach you a secret, Pine tree." Bill said getting closer to Dipper's ear. "The best things in life look wrong." He whispered seductively.  
"Oh what the hell." Dipper said once again and pulled Bill's tie meeting his lips.


	15. Sick leave

This chapter was requested by the user rc9gnrulz1234 who has been incredibly sweet when reading and commenting my fic! Hope you like it!: "Awesome love it! I have a prompt! Umm, maybe you could do one when Dipper gets sick and all that kind of stuff? Idk I had this idea when i was walking my dog."

"Mable I can go to sch-" Dipper was interrupted by his own sneeze.

"Dipper you look awful! You are burning up and you won't stop sneezing! Ford told you to stay in bed today. FORD!" Mable said pulling Dipper's blanket up.

"But I feel completely fi-" He sneezed again.

"Dipper, I have at least one friend in each of your classes. I'll ask for their notes, I'll talk to the teachers and I will give them the note Stan and Ford wrote. Losing one school day won't kill you." Mable argued.

"Maybe you are right."

"I am right! Here get you laptop and spend all day marathoning Star Trek or something. It will make you feel better."

Dipper grabbed his laptop and sat up on his bed.

"You will be better in no time, bro bro. Now I have to go to school! See you in the evening!" Mable said as she walked out of the bedroom.

"I thought she would never go away!" Bill said appearing next to Dipper's bed in his human form. "You don't look so good, Pine tree."

"That's because I feel terrible. I'm sick and all. I don't think demons have this sort of thing." Dipper said in the low voice that was the only one he could manage.

"Yeah, we don't get those. But hey look on the bright side! You have the whole day just for me!" Bill said leaning down and kissing Dipper's lips softly.

"Yup, you and Spock."

"Spock?! Who's that?! Are you cheating on me, Pine tree?!" Bill threatened angrily. Dipper could already see his eye turning red.

"Jesus, no! Calm down! It's from Star Trek. You know, old famous television series." Dipper explained.

"Oh that thing. Never seen it. Of course I know of it I mean I know everything."

"And Lord of the mind and shit bla bla bla." That's when Dipper realised. "Oh no. Bill will you put a dime on Mable's swearing jar for me please?"

"A swearing jar? Really?" Bill asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Mable started with it since I started swearing so Grunkle Stan felt like he could swear around us and let's just say it got ugly."

As if destiny worked it's magic, Stan opened the door right that second and Bill vanished.

"Are you okay, kid?" He asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Grunkle Stan. Thanks." Stan was already starting to close the door. "Grunkle Stan!"

"What?"

"Will you put a dime on the swearing jar for me? I can pay you tomorrow I just don't want to get up."

"Holy shit! I forgot that was a thing! Son of a bitch I owe that kid a lot of money. God damn it I'm going to go broke! Does ass-hole count as a curse word?" Stan said opening his wallet and getting all of the money out of it.

Dipper laughed as Stan closed the door.

"I always liked Stan. I wonder why we didn't become friends…" Bill said appearing once again. "I like his style."

"Maybe because you tried to murder us all." Dipper responded. "But on more important matters lay down here." Dipper said scotching to the right.

"What?" Bill asked laying down.

"You are going to watch Star Trek with me."

"Seriously?"

"I am tremendously serious." Dipper said hitting play on the first episode.

Bill and Dipper spent the whole afternoon watching Star Trek repeatedly. On the last episode Dipper was getting to tired and was on the brinks of falling asleep.

"Bill." He spoke softly.

"Pine tree?" Bill answered not taking his eyes away from the computer.

"Thanks for being here today."

"I'd do anything for you, Pine tree." Bill answered taking his eyes away from the screen for the first time in long hours and kissing Dipper's forehead.

"You are always the only person that can make me feel better."

 **Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! First of all thanks for reading! I deeply appreciate it! Second, I'm sorry this story is short, the thing is I am incredibly tired because I had a huge day, but none the less I really liked the suggestion and I enjoyed writing the chapter so I hope you like it! Finally, I am starting a new Billdip fanfiction based on the AU "That artsy kid" from this collection because I loved that idea so much I had to continue writting it! So if you guys could check that out it would mean the world to me! Thanks everyone!**

 **Love,**

 **Bianca**


	16. More than lines

"Dipper, open the door please!" Mable screamed clenching the letter in her hand and with the tears streaming down her cheek. "Don't do it, Dipper!"

Dipper sat on the bathroom floor looking at the blade. It had come to this. He took way to long to write the letter, now Mable had to go through this. The last thing he wanted.

"Mable, go away." He said hoping his sister could listen.

Rock bottom. Dipper had truly hit it. This was the only thing left. This was the right choice. Everything would be better without him in it. And after he did it, he would never have to go through all the failure he would certainly pass in his life. Dipper held the blade tightly and held it against his skin. The blood started coming out.

"Dipper, please! Don't do this to me, Dipper." Mable begged among sobs.

"What's happening?" Mable heard the familiar voice behind her.

She turned around to see Bill Cipher in his human form standing there looking worried.

"Bill! Dipper locked himself inside. He wrote a letter saying he was going to kill himself."

Bill stiffened up. Mable didn't remember ever seeing him nervous.

"Stan and Ford?" He asked holding both her arms.

"They are out!"

"Did you already call an ambulance?" He asked stuttering.

"No."

"Then go do it right now!" Bill screamed almost shoving Mable aside.

Mable went down the hall to get her phone and Bill leaned on the door.

"Pine tree! Can you hear me?!" Bill shouted already feeling the tears coming out of his eyes.

The sound of Bill's voice made Dipper look up from his bloody surroundings. He was already starting to feel weak.

"Pine tree, please don't do this." Bill screamed. "Please, Pine tree, open the door. Let me help you!"

"Why won't you go away?" Dipper whispered to himself.

"I'm not going away, Pine tree! I won't leave you! Never!" Bill screamed from the other side of the door. Dipper cursed his boyfriend's magic.

Mable came back with her cellphone in her hands.

"They are on their way." She told Bill making him turn and look at her.

"How long has he been there?" Bill asked worriedly.

"I don't know! When I got home I found the letter and the bathroom door was the only one that was closed. But it was closed before I got in here." Mable responded nervously.

"Shit."

Bill looked again at the door. He went back to his demon form.

"I'm sorry, Pine tree."

The little triangle passed through the door.

Dipper was a bit startled to see Bill getting in. The demon quickly grabbed his hand and blue flames arose.

"Bill, what the hell are yo-" Dipper was interrupted by the unique feeling of being torn away from his body.

Bill opened his yellow, lined pupiled eyes on Dipper's body. He looked down at the arms. Bill could see five large cuts on each of them. Bipper got up with a lot of effort and made it for the door.

"Bill don't you dare!" Dipper screamed at his own possessed body.

Bipper put his hand on the door handle and the key.

"Bill Cipher, if you open that door, I swear I will never look at your fucking face again!" Dipper screamed once again.

Bipper looked and him and gave him a weak smile.

"And if I don't you won't either." He said while opening the door and falling with it.

Bill came out of Dipper's body and Dipper's spirit was sucked inside again. Bill transformed to into his human form just in time to listen the ambulance sirens ringing closely.

Dipper woke up in the hospital. He looked at both his arms and saw the big white bandage covering most of his arm. He wasn't dead. A sudden rush of joy that Dipper hadn't felt in a long time went through him. Bill saved him. Bill risked the possibility of Dipper breaking up with him just to save his life. Bill had never valued lives before.

"Dipper! You are awake!" Mable screamed when she looked at her brother.

"Kid, you're alive!" Stan screamed from a corner of the room. "I am going to kill you! Can you imagine what we went through?! Ford almost had a heart attack. I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK! I'm old! You can't do stuff like that to me anymore!" Stan screamed in tears.

"Dipper what were you thinking? You scared the hell out of us!" Ford said looking incredibly concerned.

"I'm sorry, guys. I don't know what went through me. I guess I'm just going through a hard part of my life." Dipper said in a low voice.

"Wendy and Soos also came to visit but you were asleep." Mable said holding Dipper's hand.

"Thanks for staying here." Dipper said looking at Mable who gave him a small smile.

They all heard a nock on the door.

"Well, I think we are all pretty tired. I'll take our grunkles' to drink a cup of coffee, okay?" Mable asked with a smile.

"Sure. I'll see you guys in a bit."

The Pines left and the door opened slightly.

"I know you don't want to see me but I just had to say that this letter sounds incredibly romantic and… well, thank you for thinking of me in such a hard moment."

Dipper looked at Bill who already walked in apologizing. Dipper didn't know demons could get tired but Bill certainly looked sleep deprived. It was the first time Dipper saw him in his human form with something other than the trademarked yellow tux.

"I'm sorry, Pine tree. I couldn't let you die." Bill finally said and was already closing the door.

"Bill!" Dipper tried to scream but all that came out was his muffled voice.

Cipher listened anyway and turned back.

"Come in." Dipper said softly.

"Oh thank God!" Bill said and ran inside the room.

Bill gave Dipper a hug and a long kiss.

"Pine tree you can't imagine how hard it was. Please never do this again. I never knew what it was like to feel stressed. Really feel stressed. It's horrible! I never want to go through that again. And the pain you were feeling was excruciating! I normally enjoy pain but I felt like your whole body was decaying!" He said so quickly Dipper could hardly make out the words.

"I'm sorry, Bill" Dipper answered with a smile.

"Don't say that! I am the one who is sorry! I shouldn't have let the situation get so bad, but I don't know what else I could have done. I'm so sorry, Pine tree. I promise you I'll learn and I will never let you sink that deep anymore." Bill said with tears in his eyes.

Dipper placed his hand on Bill's cheek with difficulty and brushed a tear away.

"I'm certain you won't. You are the best boyfriend in the world. You saved my life and I love you, Bill Cipher."


	17. Coming Out

**Writer's note:**

 **Sorry guys the chapter is small today, still I hope you guys enjoy it! I had this idea for a while now and really wanted to write it.**

Stan, Ford and Mable met at the door of the Shack all of them out of breathe.

"Did he text you too?" Stan asked looking at the two other Pines who just nodded.

"Okay, fellas, let's go inside!" Ford screamed loading his laser gun.

Mable and Stan ran inside holding the grabbling hook and the baseball bat in hands. The three of them got inside the kitchen to find Dipper sat at the table calmly looking at his phone. He turned and looked at his family.

"Hum, you guys, what's happening?" Dipper asked confused.

"You texted us kid! Saying to meet you at the Shack immediately! You know the town we live in! You could have been attacked by a Goblin Monster or something!" Stan screamed.

"Well nothing like that happened. Will all of you take a sit please?" Dipper said pointing at the remaining chairs. The rest of the Pines sat down.

"So, Mable, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, you are the three people that I love the most in my life so I thought it was time you knew. I didn't realize it so long ago but well, it's complicated. A lot of stuff happened. But anyway I'm missing the point. The thing I wanted to tell…" Dipper opened his mouth as to say something but closed it again quickly. "What I wanted to tell you is that I'm gay." He finally blunted out.

Mable was the first to get up and run to hug her brother. Stan and Ford followed her lead.

"I'm so happy for you, bro bro! Thanks for trusting me with this." Mable said while hugging her brother tightly.

"Yeah, kid we love you anyway. Thanks for being so honest it must have been hard for you to tell us." Stan said breaking the hug.

"You have always been a brave one, Dipper. Thanks for all your trust." Ford said finally.

"Do mom and dad know?" Mable asked.

"Well… no." Dipper asked embarrassed. "But that isn't all."

The other Pines sat down again.

"Now this part is a little bit more tricky. You guys have to promise me you won't be mad. Please." Dipper asked looking at them worriedly.

They all agreed eager to hear what else Dipper had to say.

"Well, I have a boyfriend." Dipper said in a small voice.

All of the Pines rose again.

"That's fantastic, bro bro!" Mable screamed.

"Do we know the guy?" Stan immediately asked.

"Is he from the town?" Ford questioned.

"Well you certainly know him." Dipper said blushing.

Bill Cipher came out of the shadows. He was in a human form but his eye still had the lined pupil. He was wearing a yellow tuxedo and a triangular eye-patch. Bill approached Dipper and grabbed his waist.

"Hello, Pines! Did you miss me?"


	18. Their reaction

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! This chapter was requested by RaijinCC, Starfox098 and** **rc9gnrulz1234! Anyway, I found the idea interesting and I really enjoyed writing it! Hope y'all like it! Thanks again for reading!**

All the Pines stood dead still. Stan was the one to break the silence.

"Please tell me that is not that one-eyed Dorito that penetrated my brain and almost killed all of us." He begged.

"Well… I… Hum… It kind of is" Dipper answered with difficulty.

Immediately the three other Pines got their weapons out again.

"Dipper, get away from him! He is benefiting from your recently discovered sexuality to get you under some kind of spell! He could kill you!" Ford screamed pointing his gun at Bill, who took a step back.

"Let them come at me! Pain is hilarious!"

"Bill don't make this any worst, okay?!" Dipper told Bill and turned back to his family. "Guys, Bill hasn't cast a spell on me or anything. He actually won me over. Like an actual human being." Dipper tried explaining putting himself in front of Bill.

"Grunkle Ford the spell is too strong! Shoot Bill! Or we might lose Dipper forever!" Mable screamed shooting her grabbling hook on Dipper's head and making him fall over.

"Ouch, Mable, why do you still carry that thing around?!" Dipper exclaimed angrily while rubbing his head.

"GRABBLING HOOK!" Mable screamed as the metal hook came back to the gun base.

"Kid, move over! I am hitting this bastard in the eye!" Stan screamed coming closer with the bat in hands.

"STOP!" Dipper screamed making everyone stand still. "Will you all just listen to me?! Bill doesn't mean any of us any harm! He came to meet me a couple of months ago because somehow he got out of that rock state."

Dipper stopped and turned to Bill.

"Actually how did you do that? You never really told me." He asked curiously.

"It's kind of a long and ugly story." Bill said dismissive.

"Okay…" Dipper said and turned once again to his family. "Anyways, Bill came over talked to me and at first I was just like you guys! I wanted to kill him but we started hanging out and…" Dipper stopped trying to say the words but not managing how he could do it.

"And what kid?!" Stan questioned not bearing the silence.

"And I am in love with him, okay?! That's right I said it. I am in love with a Goddamn demon that once wanted to kill all of us. But please guys can't you all just put your weapons down and give him a chance? For me." Dipper begged.

All of them stood dead quiet. They each looked like they had their entire lives passing in front of his eyes.

"Are you sure of that, bro bro?" Mable asked lowering the grabbling hook.

"More than any thing else, Mable." Dipper answered sincerely.

Mable came in front of him and gave Dipper a hug. She then walked over to Bill's side and held his hand.

"If Dipper think it's okay to date Bill, I'm with him. I mean it's not like I can argue a lot. I already dated a bunch of gnomes and a mermaid men." Mable said with a smile.

"Uh a bunch of gnomes?" Bill asked making a face.

"Don't even ask about it, sister." Mable responded making Bill smile.

Ford and Stan exchanged looks and quickly nodded. Dipper wondered if they actually had a twin connection or just that weird allergy thing.

"Sit down, Cipher." Stan said.

Bill walked over to the table, grabbed a chair and sat. Both Dipper's grunkles went over to him.

"Look, this kids are the only people I love-" Stan started saying but was interrupted by Ford coughing. "And maybe my idiot brother too, even though I'm still getting a bigger tomb stone than his. So listen closely, if you do anything to that boy I am going to turn you back into fucking stone. Are we clear?" Stan said intimidating.

"Yeah sure! We are!" Bill responded excitedly.

"Bill, I have known you longer than anyone else in this room. Meaning I know your tricks and schemes. If I suspect anything is going on I will send you so deep into the freckled dimension that you will be tasting the flowing powder for the rest of existence. Do you get it?" Ford said extremely serious.

"Yeah! I totally get it six fingers!"  
"Don't call me that again."

"Okay, Ford it is."

"Wait, wait so are we allowed to date and stuff?" Dipper asked quiet shocked.

Stan went over to him, put his hand on Dipper's shoulder and smiled.

"Kid, I dated a lot of bad influences in my time. I don't see why you can't date some too." He said squeezing Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper ran over and hugged Bill who took him a bit off the ground.

"Stanley you were always the bad influence in relationships." Ford commented.

"And you were never in one, so shut up." Stan responded.

They all laughed. Dipper looked over at Bill smiling. They would be okay after all.


	19. Precious

Bill almost broke his glass at the sight of Dipper laughing with another blond guy at the Northwest's manor. He moved back to the bar and sat next to Mable who was looking at her coke twisting the little umbrella in it.

"This is not fair, you know." Bill said sitting down looking defeated.

"You did screw up pretty badly, Bill." Mable said being torn away from her imaginary world.

"Well but he doesn't have to be a dick about it." Bill commented closing his eyes and trying to shut himself away from the loud music.

He turned and opened his eyes to see Mable looking at him angrily. Oh yeah the swearing.

"Sorry." He simply blunted out.

"Bill if you want to get Dipper back you have to apologize." Mable said getting up.

"For what?!"

"Cheating on him!"

Bill put his head on the balcony feeling like he was going to pass out. How could this mortal make him feel like that?

He had truly crushed it this time. Dipper was a saint if you looked at it. Bill could get drunk, scream at him, get into unneeded fights and all, but Dipper never left his side. That was, of course, until Dipper caught him making out with a random chick from his year. That was pushing his limits. He broke up with Bill at the spot and now Bill had summoned Mable to follow Dipper with him to Pacifica's yearly Spring Party.

"So what do you think I should do?" Bill finally said giving up.

"Pretty simple. Go up to him, say "Pine tree we have to talk", apologize, maybe make some flowers appear out nowhere I' pretty sure you are able to do that and live happily ever after. Oh and remember to promise to never do that again" Mable pulling Bill away from the bar.

"He won't forgive me that easily." Bill said thinking about Mable's plan.

"Yeah you're probably right." Mable said stopping to think. "You know you could allow him to hook up with someone. Then you would be even."

"Mable have you met me?!" Bill screamed. "I almost burned a guy because he said a hi weirdly to Dipper. To MY Dipper."

"Well, but don't you think Dipper would forgive you if you said that?" Mable argued.

Bill just stood silent looking at her.

"See! And isn't it better to let Dipper do this one thing and have him forever than to not have him at all?" She asked

Bill stayed quiet one more time and finally spoke.

"Urg, I hate it when you are always right!" He screamed moving in Dipper's direction.

Bill breathed in deeply and got closer to Dipper. He touched the blond guy's shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm going to steal him for a second." He said grabbing Dipper's arm and pulling him against his will.

Bill took Dipper outside to a garden where the song wasn't so loud.

"What do you think you are doing? I was talking to that guy you know?" Dipper said angrily.

Bill took a deep breath and looked Dipper in his eyes.

"Pine tree, I'm sorry. I am. Truly. I never meant it this much. I don't know how much I regret what I did. I feel like something inside me is dying when I'm not with you and I can't take it anymore. And I know I am terrible and I don't deserve you, like not at all. But if could just forgive me this once, you don't know how much pain you would spare me." He said quickly.

Dipper was looking at him incredulous.

"How much pain I will spare you?! Seriously Bill you are unbelievable. Do you even know what you had me go through?! I cried for hours straight over you more than once. Just ask Mable! She knows what you've put me through!" Dipper screamed.

"I know, I know and I'm so so sorry. I, hum" Bill stopped and breathed in deeply once again. "I'll let you hook up with whom ever you want to if you just go back to me. For us to be even."

Dipper opened an incredulous smile while looking at Bill.

"You? You'll willingly see me hooking up with someone else? You? Bill Cipher, the most jealous person I have ever met?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"That's exactly it." Bill said with difficulty.

"What if it's a girl?"

"That's alright."

"What if it's a guy?"

"That's alright too."

"What if I go back there and hook up with that blond right now."

"If that makes you go back to dating me…"

"And what if it's that guy from that seductive hi that once?"

"You woul-" Bill stopped himself and closed his eyes. "Fine."

"Wow you truly are sorry aren't you?" Dipper asked not quiet believing what was happening.

"I always thought pain was hilarious but this one actually hurts." Bill simply responded, looking down.

Dipper came closer to Bill and kissed him. Bill looked at Dipper confused when they broke the kiss.

"Consider that my prohibited hook up, alright?" Dipper simply said.

"Wait, what?" Bill asked still a bit confused.

"Bill, I'm not going to hook up with anyone else! I love you and you are the only person that I am interested in. And if you would put yourself through pain just to get me back it means I mean that much to you too. To be honest that is the thing that I feared. That I valued you too much and you didn't value me at all."

"Pine tree, don't you ever say that again! You are the most important and precious person I have in my life. I love you." Bill said and leaned in kissing Dipper once again.


	20. Magic

Humanity was fascinating. Bill hated to admit it but it was. All those unimportant and extremely limited time little things made his thousands of years get interesting. But Bill had always watched them from far away. The most he sent a messenger but he never met and talked with a human in the flesh. That however changed.

He was small, on his teen years and Bill found him extraordinary. Brunette, stylish and with an adorable birthmark he insisted on hiding. After Bill met Dipper Pines he was determined to forget his no encounters vow and go for it. And so he did.

Bill saw Dipper returning home one day. He had just gotten out of the subway and was walking out of the station. It was time. Bill turned himself to the human form he had been working on for days and showed just a bit ahead of where Dipper was. He breathed in deeply. He had seen humans do this for decades. He was going to nail it.

"You there, guy!" Bill screamed as Dipper passed.

The first time the boy really turned and looked in Bill's face was as if the demon had learned a whole new feeling he had never witnessed before. In no one. Truly no one could possibly feel that way right now. There was just something about this guy.

Dipper smiled and walked closer to Bill.

"Want to see a magic trick?" Bill asked trying hard not to stutter.

"I don't see why not." Dipper answered calmly.

Bill then put his palm opened in front of Dipper and looked at the boy who was focused on his hand. Bill made a flower start growing from his hand. First it was just a little green thing, until it blossomed into a beautiful yellow rose.

Dipper looked up at him fascinated.

"How did you do that?" He asked incredulous.

"Isn't it a human saying that a magician never revels his secrets?" Bill said opening a smile. "The name's Bill Cipher."

"Dipper Pines. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Bill. Oh here." Dipper said putting his hand on his bag and drawing out a ten-dollar bill.

Crap. Bill had forgotten about that. He made a top hat appear on the floor with a couple of crumpled notes on it. Dipper looked at it weirdly surely not remembering seeing that there before, but in the bill anyway and starting to leave.

"Wait!" Bill said as the boy was ready to leave.  
Dipper turned back an looked at the strange and attractive magician.

Bill was cursing himself at the highest level. He hadn't thought of what to do next. So he would just improvise on the million of years he had of seeing this.

"Will you give me your number?" Bill said think he might faint. He didn't even know if that was possible.

Dipper turned with a suspicious smile. He looked contemplative. He then put his hand inside the bag once again and brought out a Sharpie. Dipper then moved back closer to Bill grabbed his arm and wrote down digits that made a phone number.

"So you can show me more magic tricks some other time." Dipper said as he finished writing the number and going away.

Dipper got into the fancy "ballroom". It was a huge room with a tall ceiling and large doors. It was clubhouse but it was extremely fancy and always had chique events. Tonight it was a masquerade ball with black tie.

"Mable we shouldn't have come. Dipper said turning to his sister stressed.

"Dipper I wasn't going to lose my hot date and I think it would be bad for you to lose yours too." Mable said turning to Dipper and pulling him inside the room.

"But I don't know anything about this guy. I don't do this kind of stuff. I don't even know how I gave him my number. It's just that… Well when I met him it felt like, kind of like magic…" Dipper said blushing.

"Own see you like him! This is going to be great. Wait isn't that him?" Mable said pointing to a tall blond guy with a yellow tux standing on a corner with a glass in his hands.

"How would you know?!"

"You showed me his picture from whatsapp."

"Oh yeah."

With that Mable shoved Dipper on Bill's direction forcing him to go over.

Bill had chosen the place carefully. He knew Mable's crush would ask her to go there. He know the date and time. So he thought Dipper might be more comfortable to go if his sister was there to support him. They were incredibly close after all.

"Hey there!" Bill said opening a nice, warm smile.

"Hi! I'm on time right?" Dipper asked embraced.

"Precisely!" Bill answered looking at his watch. "Want to dance?"

"Well, I guess that's fine." Dipper said looking down.

"Then let's dance." Bill said putting two fingers on Dipper's chin and raising it.

It was the first time Dipper took a real look on Bill's mask and vice versa. Bill's mask was white with golden details. It was beautiful and it matched his outfit perfectly. Dipper's mask was blue with details in black.

Bill held Dipper's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. The first dance of the night was always a slow dance that looked truly like something out of a movie so that the costumers would feel happy and nostalgic of their princess years. So Bill put one of his hands on Dipper's rip and pulled him closer.

"So, tell me, Pine tree- actually can I call you that?" Bill asked looking concerned.

"It's funny but yeah sure." Dipper simply responded feeling Bill's tux that was incredibly soft.

"Well, so Pine tree, why did you come here tonight?" Bill continued.

"Because you asked me to." Dipper answered frowning with doubt.

"No, that's not what I meant. Because you don't seem like the kind of people that does this. Not that that's a bad thing! It isn't there isn't! I can't find anything bad about but I, hum-" Bill said in a loss of words. He saw Dipper chuckling and chuckled himself. "Well, what I meant to ask was why did you accept to come today? It doesn't seem like your style."

"It truly isn't. I don't really know. It's just…" Dipper was the one that couldn't find the words now. "There's something very special about you." He finally said.

"Well there is something special about you too." Bill said with a smile as the song ended. "Come let's go outside for a bit."

Bill held Dipper's hand and lead him always from the crowd. They went to a little porch. The night's breeze made Dipper's hair fall on his eyes and he struggled to take it away. Bill found it adorable.

"So Pine tree there is something I would like to tell you." Bill said with some struggle.

"What?" The boy just asked turning to Bill.

First Bill made another rose appear behind his back and put it into Dipper's pocket. The boy smiled.

"You still have to tell me how you do that." Dipper said touching the small rose.

"Magic." Bill said putting his arm around Dipper's waist.

Dipper felt startled.

"Look, Pine tree, stop me whenever you want okay but I have to say this. You are by far the most interesting human being I have ever met. That might not sound at much but believe it is. You are sweet, kind, pretty, interesting and attractive and there is this aura to you that is… Well, it's just out of this world." With that Bill started leaning in but Dipper once again felt startled and backed away.

"Oh no. What did I do wrong?" Bill asked feeling his artificial human face heat up.

"You didn't do anything wrong! That was by far the most amazing this anyone has ever told me. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"I have never kissed anyone before. I know I'm too old for that. I mean I'm a sophomore but it's the embracing truth."

"Well, I think that's nonsense. You can do it in your own time. I respect that." Bill said getting away.

Dipper then grabbed the collar of his tux and pulled him into a kiss.

"My time is right now." Dipper said as they broke the kiss.


	21. Drunk dial

Dipper woke up to Breaking Bad's theme song, which was his ring tone. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone to look what it was. 3 AM, he read on the lit up screen. What in the name of heavens was it? He then squinted his eyes and saw who it was. The photo of a blond boy hugging him and showing his tongue was covered by the name Bill Cipher. He grunted and laid back on his bad smiling as the phone stopped. He closed his eyes and started ringing again.

"Oh my God." Dipper whispered to himself.

He sat on the corner of his bed and picked up the phone thanking that Mable didn't sleep on his bedroom anymore. She would have been incredibly pissed.

"What is it, Cipher?" Dipper asked as he took the call.

"Pine tree! I thought you weren't going to answer this time." Bill screamed into the phone clearly drunk.

Dipper sighed and got up.

"Where are you?" He asked moving to his wardrobe and grabbing a coat.

"In the only place of Gravity Falls that has liquor." Bill simply said and Dipper hung up.

Dipper slammed the car door as he stopped at a pub that was opened a couple of years before that day in Gravity Falls. He hated driving Stan's car, he hated that place and he hated when Bill did that.

Dipper made his way inside and found Bill sat on a table with a bunch of strangers.

"Cipher you are coming with me." He said once he got closer to Bill.

"Oh my ride is here. Good-bye guys. Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold BYE!" Bill said getting up and instantly falling to the ground. "Sorry, Pine tree can you help me?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and helped Bill out of the pub.

"You seriously need to erase my phone number so you don't ever call me when you are drunk and intoxicated. I mean you aren't even human, how the hell do you even get drunk and high?!" Dipper said once they got out of the bar.

"Don't ask me I don't have all the answers." Bill said with a bit of difficulty.

Dipper helped him inside the car on the passenger seat. He then went inside himself and turned on the heat. He was only in a hoody and his pajamas so he was freezing and uncomfortable but he knew none of those people would even remember him. That's how Bill got away with all the magic he did when he was drunk.

"One day some one is still going to kill when you are like this." Dipper said starting the car.

"No one can kill me. I'm immortal." Bill responded.

"You are not. Remember that one time we turned you into stone?" Dipper said angrily.

"Well, I wasn't dead was I? I just had to get in this sexy human form and now everything is cool." Bill said playing with Stan's little car scent like an idiot.

"I hate you when you are like this. I shouldn't have to go through this." Dipper said looking judgmentally at Bill.

They stayed silent for a moment. Dipper thought Bill had fallen asleep until he was turning to get to the Shack's entry and Bill gave a little jump. Dipper looked at him a bit confused.

"Sorry. I still get a bit weird out of coming here and no one fighting me." Bill said in a small voice.

"You are such a dork." Dipper said smiling and parking the car.

Dipper then went on to going to the other side and helping Bill get out of the car. They got inside the Shack and into the spare room with a lot of difficulty. Dipper through Bill on the bed and went to the door.

"Good night, Cipher." He said starting to close the door.

"Wait, Pine tree!" Bill screamed and got an immediate shush from Dipper.

"What is it?! " Dipper whispered angrily.

"Can you stay here for a bit?" Bill asked.

"Why? No! I have classes tomorrow and I am doing more than I should helping you get out of that pub and in here!" Dipper responded angrily.

"Please."

"Urg. Okay."

Bill moved to the side and Dipper laid next to him.

"Did I ever thank you for doing this?" Bill whispered.

"Not really."

"Well… Thanks. It's really sweet of you."

"I shouldn't do it but I'm too nice to say no."

They stayed silent for a moment.  
"Why me, though?" Dipper asked curiously.

"Why you what?"

"Why do you always call me when you are drunk and need help? I was pretty sure you didn't even like me."

"Because I trust you. I trust you more than anyone else so when I'm the most vulnerable I'm sure you'll help me."

The silence fell once again.  
"And I like you." Bill said sounding nervous.

"Hum, thanks I guess." Dipper responded.

"Actually I like you a lot."

"That's nice. Thanks Bill I didn't expect this from you."

"A serious lot."

"Okay you are drunk and I will dismiss that."

"No, I'm serious." Bill said and turned to Dipper in the darkness. "I think I'm in love with you, Pine tree. And it feels better than all the booze in the world."

Dipper was quiet. He couldn't express what he was thinking in words.

"I'm so sorry." Bill said sounding like he was going to cry.

"Hey, hey. Don't be sorry." Dipper said putting his hand on Bill's cheek.

Dipper than went closer to Bill until there was no space between them at all and they were kissing. He would be late and sleepy at school but he didn't even care.


	22. The morning after

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! This chapter is a continuation of Drunk Dial requested by Starfox098! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Bill woke up with a terrible headache. He remembered getting to the pub and the rest of the night was a bit of a blur. He remembered a couple of flashes, but not the whole picture. He kind of remembered calling Dipper but didn't know if he answered.

"Stupid human body." He thought turing and opening his eyes.

And as Bill opened his eyes he saw Dipper laying down asleep next to him. He looked down at himself under the covers to see he wasn't wearing any close.

"Oh shit!" Bill whispered to himself out loud.

Dipper turned but didn't wake up. Bill floated himself out of the bed and stood next to it looking at Dipper. What did he do? Did he enchant Dipper into sleeping with him? Dipper certainly would not have done it for his own will. Well, great he had just ruined his chances with the only person he really considered being attached to. But he could fix it!

Bill got his clothes quickly and started putting them on as fast as he could. He cursed being so hard to put on social pants.

As Bill tip-toed across the room and had his grips on the door handle he heard sound from behind him. He closed his eyes and prayed to all the gods he didn't believe in for Dipper to haven't woken up.

"Where are you going, Dorito?" Dipper said rubbing his eyes.

Bill turned and looked at Dipper half naked standing up from the bed.

"Look, Pine tree, I am so sorry. I don't know what I did for you to sleep with me but... I really like you. Please don't be mad at me." Bill said nervously.

Dipper laughed and came closer to Bill.

"You really don't remember do you?" Dipper said stopping mid way and forcing Bill to come closer with his eyes.

Bill just shook his head no.

"Well, you were incredibly drunk so you called me, as usual, and I went to pick you up, as usual. Then I brought you back here and you told me you love me." Dipper said looking into Bill's line pupils that were now incredibly close to him.

"And we…?" Bill asked putting his arm around Dipper's hip.

Dipper bit his lip and shook his head yes. Bill smiled and immediately kissed the other boy.

And as they were there kissing the door burst open before any of them could stop.

"Dipper, do you know what time it is you will be late for scho-"

Dipper froze at the sound of Fords voice. He just looked at Bill tense and saw him mouthing the words shit as he closed his eyes.

Dipper didn't know what to do. Ford had stopped in the middle of the sentence so he obviously saw it and he was only wearing his underwear it was kind of hard explaining that other than saying the obvious. Oh he was so screwed that moment.

"Good old, Six Fingers, always ruining my day aren't you?" Bill said turning to Ford and smiling.

"Look, Grunkle Ford, I can explain-" Dipper started but was interrupted.

"ARE YOU INCREDIBLY GENIUNE THIS MOMENT, DIPPER PINES?" Ford screamed barging into the room.

"Grunkle Ford if you could just hear me out-" Dipper once again tried to explain but Ford grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the door.

Bill tried to rescue Dipper but Ford turned to him with fire in his eyes.

"As for you, Cipher, I want you out of my sight and my house this instant are we clear?" Ford screamed banging the door.

Ford dragged Dipper to the kitchen where Stan and Mable where calmly eating their breakfast. They both looked worried at their respective twins.

"Hum, Ford why did you carry our nephew in his underwear here? I know he is kind of late but you could wait until he finished putting on his clothes." Stan said putting down his sandwich.

"Tell them what you did." Ford told Dipper gesturing to Stan and Mable.

Dipper looked at Ford pleading but he didn't say anything. So he turned to his grunkle and sister and took a deep breath.

"Last night I helped Bill Cipher here because he was incredibly drunk." He said quickly.

"Again?! That kid has to learn how to hold his liquor." Stan said.

"Yeah he gets drunk more than I do. And he had like super organs so he has to drink a lot." Mable said putting a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"And…" Ford said looking angrily at Dipper.

"And we slept together." Dipper said closing his eyes. He truly didn't want to see their reaction.

Silence feel over the room. The Pines just kept looking at each other as Dipper opened his eyes.

"Well and are you happy with that?" Mable said breaking the silence.

"Hum, yeah, I am." Dipper answered rubbing his arm.

"I'm totally okay with that then." Mable said with a smile and went back to eating her bacon.

"Yeah I don't see anything wrong with it neither." Stan said and followed Mable in eating his food.

"Are you two listening to yourselves?!" Ford screamed at them.

"Yeah, I'm sure I know what I'm saying, Poindexter! Kid is happy that way! Let him! It's not like Bill has done anything since the Wierdmaggedon and he doesn't look like he is going to hurt Dipper or anything." Stan said while chewing his sandwich.

"But Stanley!"

"No, but Stanley!" Stan said getting up "Look at the rational facts don't you love those?! Bill Cipher is only a threat to himself right now. So let the kid help him."

"You are unbelievable!"

"No, Ford! You are! Do YOU listen to yourself?! This is your nephew you are talking about! He is happy! And he doesn't feel threatened! Did you even ask him that?!"

Ford looked at Dipper guilty.

"Do you think he can hurt you?" He asked Dipper.

Dipper just shook his head no.

"See! Now if I were you and thought I was such a huge deal I wouldn't let my bad past experiences get on the way of the happiness of those I love." Stan said and sat back on his chair.

Ford turned to Dipper and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"I- I'm sorry, Dipper. Just please, don't let him fool or hurt you okay?" Ford appologised.

"I have a feeling he won't, Grunkle Ford." Dipper said with a smile.

With that Dipper ran back the spare bedroom where he found Bill sitting with his back against the bed as Dipper had expected. Bill stood up quickly as he saw the door opened.

Dipper smiled and ran to him.

"I love you too." He said and kissed Bill once again.


	23. AU- Writting muse

I saw the mysterious figure the first time I walked inside the café. He was always there. Sitting in the same comfy chair, with the same charismatic smile, ordering the same caffeine drink. He always wears a suit. And he comes everyday. That person is the human form of the old Brazilian saying "decipher me or I'll devour you". He always sits there alone. Sometime he reads and sometimes he types. But he is always there. So I sit here in my dilemma looking at that attractive riddle that I now call The Stranger.

I must admit that until today I thought that when people said that sometimes you met figures that looked like something out of a book I didn't believe it. But now this blond comes into my life and I sit here wondering what is it about him? He just sits there as if the universe is his. And I believe it. There is this thing in his eyes. He has enchanted everyone else. I already overheard the waitresses and waiters talking about how all of them want to be with him. I don't blame them. I admit that I have been lost in his smile once or twice. There is something so… desirable about him. After all the coffee here isn't even that great and I've been coming here everyday just to look at my new muse. And the way he talks. Looks like everyone is just an object of his lust.

I feel like this writing is just getting boring and my complex stays. He will devour me. The secrets he seems like he is hiding. Looks like he is British. Or from some place far away. Maybe not even from Earth. Every writer would like to be in my shoes right now looking at this personification of all of our words combined.

Has he noticed me? Sometimes I think he is looking right into my eyes. But when I look back he has already chosen another victim. I try sitting closer to him everyday and I once heard his voice. He speaks as if every word was an incantation. And I just a mere mortal next to him hear it like music. Getting more and more hooked every time he voices his thoughts.

I always wondered if it was possible to fall in love with a stranger. I start to wonder if that is what is happening to me. Though I'm not sure if I should call this love or mere obsession.

"I liked that last line. Really poetic."

Dipper jumped at the sound of the stranger's voice and immediately closed his laptop. He had been so lost in his writing he didn't even see him coming closer.

The Stranger sat across from him with his usual cup in hands.

"You noticed me watching then?" Dipper asked feeling his face burning up.

"Well, from the amount of words in that document I didn't notice it at first. But after a while it's hard not to see this guy coming inside your café everyday and getting closer to you every time. So I thought, this fella probably wants to talk to me and came over." The Stranger got up. "Hi. The name is Bill Cipher." He said shaking Dipper's hand.

"Dipper Pines."

"Aren't you that young guy that writes a bunch of award winning short stories?"

"Yeah that's me."

"You won that Pulitzer a while back when you were…"

"Last year. Nineteen."

"So I see, I'm the next story."

"You were going to be, but I guess now you want me to abandon it right?"

"No! Not in a million years! You could maybe just let me read it."

"It's not finished yet."

"That's alright."

Dipper held his computer tightly. He couldn't show him that. The words were to personal and maybe a little too sentimental.

"I'm not sure you'll like it." Dipper said opening the laptop against his will.

"Well, I am certain you will. I read that story of yours that won the prize. My whole class loved it." Bill said with his enchanting smile.

"So you are in college?"

"No, I graduated last year. Law School."

"Oh that's nice. I'm happy to know the future justice squad of the nation liked my story."

Dipper kept looking at him now that he acquired new information. He had to be Harvard. The look on his face just screamed it. Full of himself and fancy, and yet you just felt this need to grab the collar of that thousand dollar suit and kiss him. Dipper thought about it and wrote that down.

"Sorry when the ideas come I just have to write them" He apologized looking at the screen.

"That's alright. As long as it's only good things." Bill answered and winked.

Dipper finished writing and breathed deeply. He slid the computer to the other side of the table and Bill turned it to him.

Dipper felt tense every second that passed. He never meant for him to read that. Actually he never meant for him to know that it was him. He watched Bill reading with a smile. Dipper could just stand there like that.

"Excuse me." He said and went over to the balcony.

The cashier, whom he came to know after going there so many times, greeted him and took his order quickly. Dipper stood there waiting and not looking over at Bill. He couldn't. His muffin arrived and once he turned to go back to his place Bill wasn't there anymore.

Dipper rushed back to his chair and sat taking the computer nervously. Once he looked at the screen new words were written.

The Stanger's number is (917) 4815162. See you soon, Dipper Pines.


	24. Bike ride

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! This chapter was requested by Random Name! I hope you guys enjoy it! And I hope I got the chapter right, I didn't exactly get the request but after I researched it with the help of rc9gnrulz1234 (whom I would like to thank once again for the help and constant support) this is the closest I got to what I think you wanted. I hope you enjoy it!**

Dipper hated everything. Right in that moment everything was awful. No, not in that moment. In about every moment that years things were going terrible. But now? Oh yes, now had truly gotten the prize for the worst possible moment of his junior year.

Dipper was leaving school in the evening because of the Goddamn project he had joined. The project that he had not even paid any attention to since his whole day was ruined by seeing the guy he had a crush on kissing Nathaniel. Oh who is Nathaniel you ask? Just the stupid guy that had stolen his idea for the best physics assignment he had ever done. So his grade was average since there were two projects exactly the same in his class. Then Nathaniel started dating his sister and brutally broke it off. Also he was perhaps the most fake and superficial person Dipper had ever met. And he had been talking to gnomes all the time.  
Once Dipper saw it was raining he did the obvious thing that was call Stan. But as always Stan was "too busy" to pick him up. Then he called Ford. Ten times. None of them he picked up. Lastly he called Mable but she was using the car for "something else". Bottom line, Dipper was now riding his bike, in the pouring rain, feeling like shit and cursing his existence.

Dipper was lost in his thoughts. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. There were just too many things happening. That's he only noticed the car coming in his direction when it was already too late. He only felt the rushing pain and the shock against the car. The last thing his heard was a scream that he made out to be: "He needs some milk!" And everything went black.

Dipper was in a white room. The only thing other than the immense whiteness was a chair and a blond guy sitting with his back turned to Dipper.

"Hello? Who are you? What's happening?" Dipper said to the stranger.

The blond guy got up and turned smiling at Dipper.

"Hey there, Pine tree!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no and no" Dipper said walking backwards. "You are definitely not doing this. This is not happening. Bill Cipher isn't just standing in front of me. He isn't.

"Calm down, Pine tree. You are in a coma. That car crash was harsh. I am inside your mind."

"This is just perfect. I am going to die with you being the last thing I talked to and the last thing I heard was a Goddamn Vine trend. This is just wonderful."

"It could be worst, Pine tree."

"How could this be any worst? Please illuminate me with your unlimited knowledge, Bill."

"I could be somewhere else right now."

"That is exactly where I want you to be!" Dipper screamed and started walking the other way.

He kept going and only more white appeared.

"You know this won't change a thing." Bill said floating next to Dipper now in his triangular form.

"I will be getting away from you so yeah it will be perfect." Dipper responded and kept walking.

"Not really. I mean if you don't remember I am the lord of the mind." Bill said and appeared once again in his human form this time a bit ahead of Dipper making the boy bump into him. "I can be anywhere I want in here."

"Urg! Just leave me alone!" Dipper said and sat down.

Bill sat in front of him.  
"You might be staying here for a while." Bill commented.

"Behold the face of someone that doesn't give a shit. It's not like my life outside is any better. My family ignores me; the mystical creatures that once seemed like the most wonderful stuff ever now are all either boring like gnomes or untraceable like the walk behind; my crush just got infected with douche germs; and school is a pain in the ass. So yeah, even being inside my head on the verge of death with the guy that tried to kill me and posses me more than once is better than being my regular self." Dipper said angrily.

Bill approached Dipper with a concerned look.

"Pine tree you should never say that. You life is incredibly worthy."

"It isn't. At all. It's just a bunch of bad memories combined together. And it's not like anyone would miss me."

"Of course people would miss you! All the Pines-"

"They don't seem to care all that much. They are never there when I need them."

"Well Gravity Falls itself! It owes you their lives! I mean you saved them from me!"

"It's not like they care. Or remember. No one remembers anything I did for them. So maybe this will be better. Let's see how they turn out when a there is a goblin invasion and I'm not there to save anyone's ass."

Bill looked down and licked his lips. Dipper refused to admit it but he almost seemed… sad.

"There is this one person I'm sure would miss you if you were gone." He finally said looking into Dipper's eyes.

"Who is it?! Because right now you are just convincing me that I am a useless freak that no one will miss at all."

"I would."

Silence fell over them.

"Yeah, sure. You would find someone else to bother." Dipper said in a small voice.

"I don't mean it like that. I would miss you for something else." Bill said getting up.

He put his hand forward and helped Dipper up. Dipper looked into Bill's yellow eyes. For once he saw something he had never quiet seen and couldn't quiet describe inside those lined pupils. Something that was greater than any other mystical creature he had ever encountered.

"Why are you really here, Bill?" Dipper asked with Bill's hand still in his.

"Because I don't want you to die. I don't want you to go away. I… I can't live without you. I'm…" He stopped for a while. "I'm in love with you, Pine tree."

Dipper was speechless. Even beyond his wildest dreams he would have never expected that.

Suddenly he felt his heart beat in his chest, as it got warmer. A bright red light appeared from it.

"Bill what's this?" Dipper asked looking at the light.

Bill smiled and quickly kissed Dipper.

"It's time to come back from the dead, Pine tree."


	25. AU- Boarding Kids

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! First of all thanks for reading! I'm sorry I have posted a lot of AU lately but I promise some real universe Billdip is on the way. Also I'm sorry I haven't been uploading a lot lately it's just that I have been unbelievably busy.**

 **But anyway, I just wanted to say that I hope you like this one! I really enjoyed writing it! And if you can read it while listening to Word Of Your Body (Reprise) from Spring Awakening. Ernest and Hanchen were the people who inspirer this story!**

Bill left the building angrily. He immediately regretted his decision of leaving only in his school uniform that was the blue navy suit and red striped tie. He stopped and considered going back. No he wouldn't do that.

So with his pride unhurt but his body freezing Bill went on walking on the green campus of the boarding school he studied. He gave a quick look at his watch. Great 2AM if anyone saw him he would be royally fucked.

"Hey Bill! Wait up!"

Bill turned his head to see a brunette boy running towards him.

Dipper reached Bill a bit out of breath. He put his hand on his blond friend's shoulder and breathed deeply.

"You know, you shouldn't just go out running like this." Dipper commented once he was okay.  
"You know, you shouldn't just follow me when I do so." Bill answered.

"Touche." Dipper said and Bill started walking again.

The other boy quickly joined his side straightening his suit. Dipper was the only person in that school that had never pissed Bill off. Okay, he could be too innocent sometimes but Bill found it charming. He feared, however, that Dipper might think that Bill was constantly mad at him. It was just his way.

"If they get us out of our rooms at this time of the night we will be in big trouble." Dipper said looking at Bill and smiling.

"Yeah, I'm completely aware." Bill responded briskly.

"I was just saying." Dipper said and went quiet once again.

Bill looked over at his oldest friend and maybe the only person that could stand him. Dipper was looking at the grass and monitoring his steps. He always did that. Bill always noticed.

The two of them quickly reached the little lake the school boarded and Dipper sat down on the margin. Bill followed and did the same. They stayed quiet for a moment. Bill looked over the lake and tried calming down. The moon was big and reflecting on it.

"I know that the other guys can be dicks sometimes but you should really learn how to take it. One of this days they won't simply let you walk away." Dipper said breaking the silence.

"Come on, Dipper did you even hear them?! They were literally saying that it is right for the school not to accept girls because they are inferior! You should also be revolted!" Bill said angrily.

"I am! But I let them talk. It's not like they know anything. They are just a bunch of idiots, so let them talk." Dipper said taking a small stone and throwing it inside the water. "After all, what comes from below does not affect me."

"You are probably right." Bill said hugging his own legs.

"I always am." Dipper said and turned to him smiling.

"You are so annoying. Why am I still friends with you?" Bill said laughing.

"Because you love me. And you would be completely lost without me."

"Yeah, I probably would."

They went back to the silence. The only sound on the campus was the wind.

"It's a lovely night." Bill said in a small voice.

"Yeah. It is." Dipper said drawing on the dirt.

"Dipper?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever feel like you just want to do something crazy?"

"Hum, not really, I guess. But yeah I know what you are talking about. I feel like this place suffocates me too."

"Well, I'm not exactly talking about that. More like people are always judging others sometimes I just want to do something crazy to shock them."

"You are just saying that because you let those assholes get to you. They don't know anything."

"You already said that."

"I guess."

Dipper was looking at the water now. His hair was a bit messy and he looked tired. Bill shouldn't have dragged Dipper there. Of course, it wasn't literally him who got Dipper there but he knew Dipper always followed him when he was stressed. And that was really often.

"Dipper?" He called once again.

"Yes, Bill." The boy answered still focused on the lake.

"You are too good for me."

"Oh shut up."

"No I'm serious. I don't know what the hell I did to deserve you as a friend." Bill said.

Bill then felt Dipper's hand get his. He looked at their hands together and once he raised his head he only felt the shock.

The kiss was incredibly quick and Dipper pulled away the same moment and put his hands in front of his mouth.

"I am so sorry. I… I don't know what came over me." Dipper said trying very poorly to hide his smile.

Dipper looked so adorable Bill smiled too. He then moved closer to the boy and grabbed his tie slowly. He pulled Dipper closer and kissed him. This time the kiss went on for a lot longer.

Once they broke the kiss off Bill had even forgotten about why he was mad. He felt like his soul had lifted from his body in poor delight.

"Woah." Dipper just said with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Woah." Bill said putting his hand on his friend's cheek.

Dipper put his hand on top of Bill's and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that." Dipper said blushing.

"I know. I wanted to." Bill responded with a huge smile.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while." Dipper commented.

"I guess I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"That meaning that…?" Dipper said biting his bottom lip.

Bill pulled him in for a kiss once more. He truly lost himself on Dipper's lips. He had needed that for a long time.

"We should probably get back." Dipper said after they stopped kissing. The smile didn't leave his lips.

"And loose this beautiful evening?!" Bill said getting closer to Dipper.

"But what if they catch us?"

"Let them! We have to live a little."

Dipper chuckled and looked down.

"So do you want to stay here? Together?" He said not looking into Bill's eyes.

Bill put two fingers on Dipper's chin and raised his head looking into his big brown eyes.

"That is absolutely all I want right now." Bill said.

He smiled and kissed Dipper once again.


	26. We are fucked

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter I just have been so busy and tired I only manage to get around to it today.**

 **This chapter was requested by rc9gnrulz1234 who has been the sweetest person ever since I began writing here! This is a continuation to "The end of the end" aka the second chapter of this fic and it's about what happened before Bill took Dipper prisoner.**

 **I hope you guys like it! I loved writing in!**

 **Kisses!**

 **Bianca**

"We are fucked. That is a reality." Dipper heard someone scream as he sat on a corner of the Shack. "If Ford was just not with us it would be okay but against us?! No way. Fucked. Totally fucked that's what we are."

Dipper put his hand on the back of his head. Blood. Yeah maybe that random dude was right. He was still out of breath and out of words really.

He could see it right in front of his eyes as if it was happening that second.

The resistance was going to battle against the big pyramid. They went running and screaming there as if they were in a war movie. And that's when it happened.

The sky turned black and blue. All they could hear was a horrible laugh.

Dipper looked around worried. He couldn't see anything in the pitch-blackness. He searched desperately for his sister but he could barely see his hands in front of him in the darkness. That's when a huge beam of light came from the top of the pyramid. Ford was levitating inside the beam. There were blue flames on his hands and in his eyes. He was the one laughing.

Out of nowhere, the eyebats started showing up and once in a while you could see the red light coming from them and people being carried away. Dipper just turned and ran for the Shack as quickly as he could. But not before seeing one of the beams of light take Soos away. They had to abort the mission. The Ford situation had just taken a turn for the worst.

In the middle of the way to the Shack, Dipper hit someone and fell hitting his head on a rock. For his delight the person was Mable but his head was apparently in a worst state than he expected.

So there he was. Just him, Mable, Wendy, a couple of other unknown people and creatures. The thing that worried Dipper the most was that Stan was nowhere to be found.

Dipper felt exhausted and betrayed. Nothing was going the way he expected. Nor the way Bill said it would…

Bill told Dipper to change the bags. He said it would all be okay if he did. Bill just wanted to really be there next to him. He wouldn't hurt anyone.

Of course Dipper was a bit insecure about all that. He had indeed trusted Bill blindly those last days. Since he came to Dipper after he possessed Dipper's body and said that there was an extremely strong connection with the puppet and it's former inhabitant he trusted Bill. He trusted Bill because he felt it.

But now too much was at risk. He wasn't just putting his life on the line. He was putting everybody's. Everything that there ever was, is or was going to be would be in danger if Dipper followed Bill's plan.

Yet, with all the consequences weighted Dipper once again followed blindly the orders of the owner of his heart. And now he sat there regretting it deeply.

Dipper took a deep breath and got up. He had made this mess. He would clean it up.

"Hey, people!" Dipper screamed in the middle of the chaos.

No one heard. They just kept screaming. Dipper climbed on the cashier.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Dipper screamed as everyone looked at him.

Everyone quieted down and turned to Dipper. He had second thoughts about what he was going to say but he looked over at Mable and she was giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"Look everyone, I know things look bleak right now and we seem hopeless. Stan is missing, Soos was taken and Ford turned evil meaning we have big disadvantages. But guess what? We also had those two seconds ago. Ford turning evil makes everything a bit worst that is true. And it makes us all feel betrayed." Especially me, he thought quietly and went on. "But there is one unchanged truth: Bill is taking our town and he is managing to scare us. But you know what I think? He won't makes us hide in the shadows, because everyone that is in here has survived everything he has thrown towards us until now and him turning off Gravity Falls' lights won't make us give up!"

He paused and everyone cheered. Dipper smiled and continued.

"We are the resistance! So lets make a Goddamn plan and show that pyramid demon that we will take back the falls!" Dipper screamed and everyone cheered even louder. "Let's make a plan people!"

A couple of hours later Dipper and the gang were leaving the Shack once again. They had flashlights that once and a really good plan in their minds.

Dipper was incredibly nervous. He couldn't exactly concentrate on the mission. All he thought about was what was facing Bill again would feel like. He felt like there was something inside him missing when all of that started happening. As if Bill had ripped out his heart by stabbing him on the back.

Everyone had left and Mable and Dipper were the only two still inside the Shack. They both stood at the door not quiet ready to leave.

"Mable?" Dipper said looking at his sister.

Mable was all dressed in black as were all of them, because after looking at Ford's studies they found that the Bats were highly sensitive to the color black, meaning they couldn't see it. They just spotted everyone in the dark because they were all wearing bright colored clothes. But there was something else calling Dipper's attention other than the unfamiliar colored clothes Mable was wearing. She was turned to the inside of the Shack.

"Yes, Dipper?" She said in a small voice.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Is everything okay with you?" She asked refuting.

"Fair enough."

Dipper looked outside once again and saw that the group was already a bit ahead of them with Wendy leading.

"Dipper, what if everything goes wrong? What if Bill wins? Then we will never see this place again…" Mable said still looking inside the Shack. "I'm not ready to abandon the Shack. Or any of the memories we have in here."

Dipper looked over at here and saw that Mable was crying. He put his arms on both her shoulders and turned her to meet her eyes.

"Mable we are not abandoning the Shack or Stan. Ever. Believe me this is all going to work, because-" He stopped to pluck the courage to say it. "I am the one that started all this. The truth is Bill convinced me to do this. All of this. To exchange our bags so he could rip a tear in the universe. And he did so by convincing me to love him. The foolish thing is that I still do." Dipper stopped once again and took a deep breath. "Mable you know that sparkle in your eye that you've been trying to find the whole summer? The one you think Mermando gave to you?"

"Yeah." Mable answered in a small voice.

"Bill gave me that. He truly did. And I don't think –no- I can't believe that that was all a lie. And this might be me being foolish and childish and stupid and way too hopeful but I think he felt that too. I think that there is a really strong chance that he won't betray me. He will look in my eyes and he won't find the strength to kill me. So he won't kill you neither, because that would be worst that killing me, and he knows that. And Mable let me tell you something, this place" Dipper said putting his hand on the Shack's wall. "This place is sacred. To me, to you, to Stan, to Soos, to Ford and even if he might deny it, it's sacred to Bill too. Nothing is taking the Shack down. Not even him."

With that Mable jumped and put her arms around Dipper's neck. They weren't going to give up on Gravity Falls that easily.

Mable walked a bit away and cleaned the tears from her eyes.

"Let's go we have to catch up with the others." She said smiling and walking out of the door.

"Yeah we do." Dipper said taking a last look at the gift shop and closing the Shack's door.  
Dipper didn't know exactly why, but he was sure he would see lots of that place again.


	27. FNAF dream

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! This chapter was requested by 00-wolfsnout "** **Hello! I was wondering if you could make a story where dipper and Bill are in the fnaf fandom and learn about pgxpg and try to get the two together? Just a suggestion..."**

 **I hope I got the request right! And I loved it I am crazy about FNAF!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Bianca**

 **PS: Guys I decided to start posting weekly, and always on the same day so chapters will come out on Friday (or in the first hours of Saturday as it is 2AM in Brazil as I'm posting this...) But yeah! Thanks for reading!**

"This is quiet fantastic." Bill said fixated on the computer screen.

Dipper laughed looking at his precious blond demon. He never thought he would be impressed by a videogame. But there they were spending the whole day playing all four FNAF games.

"Yeah everyone loves Five Nights at Freddy's." He said hugging Bill's arm and looking at the screen too.

"I can see why! Look at this human simulation of fear! It's amazing! And that guy on the phone he has a pretty smooth and sexy voice." Bill said teasingly.

"Oh my God, stop it! You are not going to make me jealous of a videogame!" Dipper said pushing him away. "And he has a boyfriend, so joke's on you!"

Bill rose from his chair in shock.

"Wait what?!" He screamed.

"Yeah, there is this huge ship on tumblr where him and Purple guy date." Dipper answered turning his chair.

"That site with all the crazy fans?"

"Hey, don't judge we are crazy fans right now."

"So the phone guy with the purple guy from the second game."

"Correct. They call them Scott and Vincent."

"Wait but wasn't there a theory they were the same person?"

"Game Theorist himself broke that theory afterwards. We did watch all the videos."

"Then we have to make this ship sail!" Bill said putting both his hands on Dipper's chair and standing over him.

"I think I never saw you so excited about something." Dipper said getting up and kissing his boyfriend. "I didn't expect you to like this."

"I do! I love it!"

"Alright then. How do you plan we "make the ship sail", Mr. Cipher? The only thing I can think is cosplay but I don't imagine you want to dress up like anyone other than yourself."

"No! I have a much cooler idea."

"Bill, why do I even like you?" Dipper asked with his eyes closed inside the pitch-black room closing his eyes and trying to relax.

"Because I am an amazing boyfriend and no one else is going to make you have this wonderful experience." Bill said snapping his fingers.

Dipper opened his eyes in front of a house with some music coming from it. He quickly felt a hand involve his ribs.

"Care to join me to this delightful party, Monsieur?" Bill said looking into Dipper's eyes.

"I don't trust you when you are inside my head." Dipper told Bill walking towards the house.

"Come on! This is going to be fun!" Bill screamed running after him.

Getting inside the house Dipper seemed to see many familiar faces. After all, Bill didn't have time to plan everyone that would be at the party so he just through in people that Dipper knew. He easily spotted a group of five guys standing next to a couch and recognized them.  
It was quiet odd to see the characters you became so invested in, in real life. Or at least in a very real dream. But there they were Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Scott and Vincent.

"So how are we going to do this?" Bill asked getting closer to Dipper.

"Not sure. How did you get me to date you?" Dipper asked focused on the group of friends.

"By going up to you and saying hey wanna hook up?"

"Yeah, because you are an idiot."

"I love it when you are mean. But it's going to be easy I mean look at the way they talk to each other."

Dipper did indeed see that Scott was a bit shy but Vincent was talking lots and incredibly close to him.

"By the way, we all go to the same high school." Bill said.

"Seriously? But aren't you like three millenniums old?"

"Yeah no one here knows that."

So Dipper decided to walk up to them with Bill following him closely. He quickly said hi to all of them and got Vincent away to talk to him leaving Bill behind.

"So Dipper what did you want to say?" Vincent asked once they got to the kitchen.

"Do you like Scott?" Dipper asked cutting to the chase.

"Yeah he is my friend."

"No, do you have like feelings for him?"

The other boy dressed in purple passed his hand through his hair looking nervous.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked in a small voice.

"Well, not THAT obvious I guess. But we can spot it. Even though we can spot romance everywhere, I'm pretty sure this one is real."

"It is."

"So, Vincent," Dipper said putting his hand on the boy's shoulders. "Go up to him and say it! Believe me it is not any fun to like someone from far away."

"Is that how you and Bill started dating?" Vincent asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is actually and believe me it's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You know what? You are right. I have to take some attitude."

"Yeah! You go, tiger!"

They both returned and Vincent a bit away from the group. In a little while they were kissing each other.

"Hey you are a great match maker!" Bill pointed out looking overly excited at the two of them kissing.

"Yeah gave a little pap talk about saying what you feel."

"Like I did to you?" Bill asked and kissed Dipper.

"People that hear that might even think that you were the one that started this relationship." Dipper commented and kissed Bill once again.


	28. Wonderland is falling to pieces

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey everyone! So this chapter was requested by Creppy Little yugi: "** **Could you make one kinda based off of Alice in wonderland? just like a gravity falls version XD i love fairy tales~"**

 **It was really fun to write! Also I kind of like this backwards and forwards in the story (you'll see when you read it) and I hope you guys like it too!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

"So this is it right?"

"Yeah that's the mirror..." Dipper replied to his sister.

Weeks? No, months. It had been months. Months that Dipper spent looking for that mirror. The one mirror that would take him away.

"You sure you want to do this?" Mable said examining the mirror on all it's ways.

"Pretty sure." Dipper said in a small voice.

"You are acting pretty weird, Dipper. Even for you. Do you regret finding it?"

"No! No way! I'm just a little star struck I guess."

Mable hit his shoulder making Dipper take his eyes away for the first time since they got to the abandoned mansion.

"Come on, we've been there already! It's going to be fun!" Mable said hugging her brother sideways.

Dipper opened up a smile. Yeah. He already knew what was on the other side of that mirror.

"Sure. It's going to be loads of fun."

The both stood quiet for a second staring at their own reflections.

"Want to do the honors?" Mable said gesturing towards the mirror with her head.

"If you insist."

Dipper put his hand forward and touched the surface softly. The cold metal-like liquid started pouring out of the mirror and rapping all around Dipper's body as he walked inside. He closed his eyes smiling. A couple of months after falling down the rabbit hole Dipper was ready to go back to Wonderland.

Dipper had always love mysteries. Him and his sister had devoted their 21 years of life to searching for it. The grand, unexplainable, fascinating mysteries of the universe. They had found monsters and unicorns and fairies and gnomes and all kinds of things that defied their imagination. And who knew, they developed quiet a passion for it. Even became quiet know. The Mystery Twins. But the name grew on them.

However, nothing ever compared to what they'd seen on that alternate side of reality.

Mable and Dipper were walking on a forest. They had been looking for lay lines for quiet a while. Supernatural energy flows reported all over the world. So that's what they thought they had captured when the signals were high. Of course that was until Dipper fell down the hole. The last thing he heard was his sister screaming his name before he started falling past the bizarre scenes that defied reality.

Dipper hit the cold floor hard. His sister came after and almost fell on him. They saw the tiny table with the bottle and the pastry. Weird. After testing with the both of the things they manage to go through the door, into the green valley with talking flowers. Then they met these two little fat twins that discussed about twinship with them for what felt like hours to Dipper but Mable seemed to enjoy it. Finally the little people took them to "the person in charge". Tweedledlee and Tweedledlum refused to say his name. They wouldn't shut up about an Alice though.

Dipper and Mable arrived at the door of the huge marble castle. Yes. A fucking black marble castle.

"Sooooo, you want to get in first?" Mable asked Dipper smiling.

"I always get in first anyways." Dipper said opening the door.

Inside they walked into a huge hall that led directly to a throne of diamond. There was this tall, blond, incredibly attractive and yet with a tone of arrogance guy sitting on the throne looking at the celling until Dipper and Mable stood right in front of him.

"Pine tree and Shooting Star! How long have you taken to finally reach me! I mean it has been decades! This place was getting pretty boring!" The blond said getting up.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo that reflected like a crystal as the light shined upon it. He also had a bowtie, a tiny black crown and a cane in his hands.

"I'm sorry do we know you?" Dipper asked as the blond had said names that Dipper guessed referred to them with such casualty. Maybe they had met someday in a dream...

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course! I know you but you have no fucking clue who I am."

He walked down the couple of steps in front of the throne and shook both their hands.

"Bill Cipher. Lord of reality and current ruler of Wonderland." He introduced himself.

"Wonderland?" Mable asked chuckling.

"Yes the place where you are right now. It's called wonderland. Because it is a place full of wonders inhabited solemnly by insane people. That's including me. But don't be afraid, after all this land has awaited the Mystery Twins for quiet a while now." Bill said walking towards a huge iron door.

He stopped and looked back confused as to why the twins weren't following him.

"Come along. You have a lot to see and not all that time to spare."

Dipper opened his eyes to see a bunch of smoke. He started laughing. He was there.

"Oh Caterpillar, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Dipper said getting up and making the smoke go away.

"I thought you would never come back after the peculiar circumstances that made you leave Wonderland." The blue huge insect commented taking a blow full of colorful smoke.

"Have you seen Mable?" Dipper said while coughing.

"That is not who you seek, Pine twin."

"Yes I am fully aware of that, but I would be really happy to see the person I seek accompanied by Mable."

"She arrived just a bit after you. The Cheshire cat probably has her." The Caterpillar said pointing to a path full of colorful roses and rabbits. Of course, that had to be where Mable was.

Mable had already gone to sleep but Dipper couldn't do it. So he got up and went for a walk. Well, a walk in Wonderland was more interesting than his entire life. And so he walked upon the frozen gardens of the White Queen's castle. Everything was so cold and wonderful. Dipper smiled at the sight of a tiny spot of light flying in front of him and he reached a huge tree full of pink flowers.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Dipper heard a voice coming from behind him.

He turned to see Bill Cipher in the same clothes he was wearing the first time they met. Dipper opened a small smile and started walking closer to the king.

"No, no, no! Stay where you are! I'll come to you. I always enjoyed the shadows a lot more." Bill said getting out of the moon light and incredibly closer to Dipper to the point he could hear Bill's breath when he was quiet.

"You lied to me you know." Dipper whispered.

"I did?" Bill whispered back.

"Yes when you said you were the ruler of Wonderland. How come there is more than one ruler?"

"Well, because Wonderland is a really huge place. Even bigger than your dimension. One of the biggest I have ever been to."

"Have you been to a lot of dimensions?"

"Quiet a few." Bill whispered sliding his arm around Dipper's waist. "And let me tell you something, Pine tree, you would love them."

"Can you take me one day?"

"If you want to come."

They stood quiet just like that for a short while. Bill's arm felt comfortable against Dipper's body.

"Since I got here people have been trying to convince me that you are incredibly evil, but I just don't buy it." Dipper said tracing the lines on Bill's neck with the point of his finger.

"You don't?"

"No."

"So you aren't scared of me?"

"Not really."

With that Bill pulled Dipper in and kissed him. Dipper felt like he never had before. Kissing Bill was something he could never put into words.

"Are you scared now?" Bill whispered after the kissing keeping his head close to Dipper's.

"After this, nothing in this world or mine or any other could make me scared of you."

"Mable! Get up and get walking!" Dipper screamed as soon as he saw his sister.

"I didn't like coming through the mirror. I mean I thought you couldn't get worst than the rabbit hole but it does. Dipper I feel nausea." Mable said getting up with difficulty.

"Do you want help?" Dipper said worried about his sister.

"It will pass quickly my dear." They both heard coming from behind them.

Dipper opened up a small smile recognizing the voice.

"Cheshire!" Mable screamed smiling. She grew fond of the little animal the last time they were there.

The cat reappeared in Mable's arms and she caressed his colorful fur.

"You've left a long time ago, Pine twins." He said purring from Mable's touch.

"It took a while for us to find you all again." Mable said.

"Do I even have to ask for the way?" Dipper said wanting to get this done already.

"He is not happy. You can see it in the land's atmosphere." Cheshire commented but once he looked at Dipper he knew he wouldn't take that and be quiet. So Cheshire started leading the way.

The twins arrived once again at the huge marble castle. It did look bleaker then the last time they saw it. They exchanged looks. Cheshire had disappeared once they recognized their surroundings of course. They both climbed the steps to the huge entry. The steps were cold to the feet even though they were wearing shoes.

"You do the honors." Mable said staring at the door.

"Of course I do." Dipper said reaching for the handle.

In that fracture of a second he questioned his decisions. What if Bill truly didn't want to see him after what he did? After all, it wasn't his fault that he got out. Heart queen sent him. She kicked them out.

Dipper was sword fighting a troll. That was by far the most unbelievable thing he had ever done and he had already had fought a bunch of gnomes combined in a swamp. So he didn't exactly feel prepared when a huge fat woman pushed him down and through a cold, sticky liquid on him. He just felt the thing embracing him and once he opened his eyes he was back in the forest with Mable beside him and no more rabbit hole. Dipper got up in panic.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. This is not happening." Dipper said walking in circles around the tree that had the hole on its feet the last time they saw it.

Mable got up and stood in front of him so he stopped walking and fell to his knees.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not here anymore, Dipper." She said kneeling down and putting her hand on Dipper's cheek.

"Mable, I can't be here. I have to go back. I don't want to live here anymore. I want to be there, I won't be able to go back to my little regular life with something extraordinary showing up just every once in a while." Dipper said starting to cry.

"Then we won't go back to that. We'll find away to go back." Mable said brushing away the first tear.

"But the hole isn't here anymore!"

"That's alright. We'll find another one."

"We can't look through this whole forest! It will take ages!"

"And when did that ever stop us?"

The door opened in front of them to reveal the same long hallway. The twins entered and walk the isle that seemed longer than the last time they saw it. At the end the throne in the same spot but it was facing the other side. They could only see two legs coming from it.

Once the twins reached the bottom of the last steps the legs retreated into the throne. Bill walked next to his black throne looking at the twins.

"You are a couple of month late, Pine tree." He said coldly.

"Bill, I have an alibi." Dipper said putting his feet on the first step.

"Take one more step and I swear your feet are never leaving these steps." Bill said threatening.

Dipper took a step back, looking worriedly at Mable.

"Maybe I should leave you two to this." Mable said turning to leave.

"No, Shooting Star, stay exactly where you are." Bill said not taking his eyes from Dipper. "Now, do you want to explain why did you not show up after the battle when we had agreed. Here. You, me. And I will take you anywhere you want to go."

"Look, Bill, Heart Queen sent me away." Dipper said slowly putting his feet back on the first step. "It was the middle of the battle and she through the same liquid from the mirror on us. We went away. I didn't want to leave." By the time he ended talking, Dipper was already standing next to Bill.

"That's not what I heard."

"And you are going to believe what you heard or me? She wanted you to be unhappy. She envies you Bill. Come on. I spent a long, long time trying to get back here. Please forgive me." Dipper said slipping his hand around Bill's waist.

The other boy rolled his eyes and turned kissing Dipper. Oh, how Dipper had missed the taste of his kiss.

"You abandon me again and I won't forgive you." Bill whispered after the kiss.

"I won't ever leave you again." Dipper said and kissed Bill one more time. "Never."


	29. Mistress

Dipper was walking on the street not paying attention to his surrounding. He had just downloaded the Hamilton cast recording and he was incredibly taken by "My Shot". That's why he didn't even notice Pacifica once she came and through iced water on his face.

"What the actual fuck?!" Dipper screamed taking his headphones off and looking at himself now covered in freezing water.

Pacifica got incredibly close to his face. She didn't even need to say it he already knew what she was going to say.

"Get the fuck away from my boyfriend okay?" The girl said threatening and walked past him.

"I have nothing to do with your boyfriend!" Dipper screamed watching her walk away and lift up her middle finger to Dipper.

That was a lie. It was a lie that needed quick fixing. Dipper took a deep breath and walked to the front of the cafe seeing that the blond, tall boy was standing in front of it.

"You told her?" Dipper asked approaching Bill who was dressed in a baseball tee with yellow sleeves and really tight black jeans.

"No. She came here. Saw I was inside. Asked what I was doing. I told her I was meeting a friend so she asked which friend and when I said you she stormed out. Sorry you were here to get that." Bill said lighting a cigarette. "Even though I love my boys wet." Bill said and winked.

"You are smoking now?" Dipper asked judging his boyfriend.

"I'm a demon, it doesn't affect me and it has a cool feeling to it. But never smoke, Pine tree. It will kill you."

Dipper walked past Bill to the cafe door. Bill grabbed his arm once his hand reached the handle.

"What is it?" Dipper asked looking at Bill.

"Wait for me." Bill begged and Dipper just freed his arm and got inside.

He put his headphones back on, left his things on a table and went over to the counter.

"Same as always." Dipper ordered smiling but being unable to listen to the response.

He moved to the other side of the counter waiting for his cappuccino as Bill walked inside the cafe. They were going to fight. No, not argue or have a discussion. Fight. Dipper just had a feeling. He got his Cappuccino and went back to the table sitting across from Bill.

Dipper calmly took his headphones off once again. He looked into his demon's bright eyes as he smiled and reached for Dipper's hand.

"Bill you have to tell Pacifica. She already knows." Dipper said taking his hand away.

Bill rolled his eyes and sat back on his chair.

"We already talked about this." Bill said looking annoyed. "You know this cafe didn't even exist before the weirdmaggedon. Y'all have come so far since then."

"Don't try to change the subject." Dipper said seriously.

"I won't break up with Pacifica." Bill said as serious this time.

"Bill, she already is suspicious. She will find out eventually."

"So what? Let her."

"It will hurt her a lot more."

"Yeah and?"

Dipper grunted. He hated this kind of argument. That's because he was arguing with someone that was unable to fucking feel.

"Come on, you have been together for a hole year! It's not possible that you don't have even a little bit of respect towards her to break up with her." Dipper said sitting closer to the table. "You don't even like her! Just break up with her already!"

"I like the power of controlling her emotions. It's really nice and I don't want to give that up. Why are you insisting on this so much?" Bill asked also getting closer to Dipper.

"Because I'm fucking tired of being your Goddamn mistress!" Dipper said a bit loudly and retreat his voice once people turned to look at them.

Bill grabbed his hand.

"Hey you are not my mistress!" Bill said looking into the boy's eyes.

"How am I not you mistress, Cipher? You have a girlfriend and you are with me when you are not with her. Plus no one knows about us and we only meet in the same two places. Come on, don't pretend that there is something special about this." Dipper said signing to the both of them. "You are gay and you don't want to tell your girlfriend so you just found a dude that is stupid enough to screw when you feel like it." Dipper said trying to control his anger.

"You are being foolish. I don't see you as my mistress, no one does!"

"Of course no one does, Bill, no one knows we are together!" Dipper said getting up and going for the door.

"Pine tree!" Bill screamed after him and quickly left following Dipper.

Dipper walked with tears start showing in his eyes.

"Please, Pine tree, stop running away from me." Bill said grabbing Dipper's arm.

"I'm tired of this, Bill! You want to be with Pacifica? Fine! Then be with her! But don't keep playing with my emotions because, news flash, I have them, different from you."

"I have emotions, Pine tree!"

"Oh yeah?! Prove it!" Dipper screamed.

Bill pulled Dipper and kissed him. Dipper wanted to push the other boy away but he didn't have the strength for it. He hated it but in the end Bill had him and Pacifica on the palm of his hand. They wouldn't leave him even if being around him was a lot worst. They broke the kiss.

"I can't go on like this Bill. Please just let me go." Dipper whispered putting his hand over where Bill's heart should be and not being surprised to not feel any beat.

"Pine tree." Bill said lifting Dipper's head. "Open your eyes."

Dipper opened his eyes to see Bill's face incredibly serious.

"You are not the one I'm letting go." Bill said gently caressing Dipper's cheek.

"You can't just say that and then stuff go one being as it was before. That's not fair to say the least."

With that Bill got his phone out and quickly dialed a text. He then turned the phone to Dipper for him to see it.

"You can click send when you are done reading." The demon commented.

Dipper took the phone in his hands and quickly skimmed through the words.

"Pacifica meet me at the café you saw me. We need to talk." He read out loud gripping the phone tightly.

"Your choice, kid. Send it away." Bill said not expressing any emotion in his tone.

Dipper pressed the button and saw the text turn blue saying that it was sent. He then looked up into his boyfriend's eyes and surprisingly found something almost human in them.

"You know, Pine tree, you got something terribly wrong about me." Bill started saying while putting his hand around Dipper's waist. "Yes I might not feel as much as the next fellow. I don't feel that much actually and I never had before I came to Earth. But there is this one incredibly distinctive emotion that I feel that is impossible for me to ignore."

"And what is that?" Dipper asked smiling.

"Love for you." Bill said and kissing Dipper not caring if anyone would see it.


	30. Hidden Past

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! I am actually publishing double today because this is a story that I wrote a long time ago and only now I realized that I never published it! So I hope you enjoy it! Have fun and thanks for reading!**

 **PS: also the format is really weird but I don't know how to fix it. I apologize for that but I hope it doesn't affect the reading :)**

"So what do you feel like doing today?" Bill asked turning his head to Dipper.

They were both laying down on a hill looking at the blue sky of Gravity Falls.

"Actually..." Dipper said turning his head and looking guilty at his boyfriend.  
"Oh no. Here it comes." Bill said in a mocking anger.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have started." Dipper said turning his head back to the sky.

Bill gently turned Dipper's head towards him and gave him a peck in the lips.

"Come on. Pine tree! As if I wouldn't do something for my precious little mortal."  
"I hate it when you call me mortal."  
"I know." Bill admitted smirking.  
"Anyway, prick. I was wondering, you can see the future and the past right?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"So- hum- could you maybe, perhaps take me to a place in the past?"  
"Wherever you want to go, dear. Well Time Baby is probably gonna be pissed because since I disintegrated him, he has kind of hated me you know. But it's not like I really care."  
"Okay... Anyway! Great! So I want to go to when Grunkle Ford was trapped outside our dimension. I always ask him about it but he simply refuses to tell me."

Bill stiffened up with the request. He sat up while Dipper looked at him a bit confused.

"Ever thought that there may be a reason why he doesn't tell you, Pine tree?" Bill asked awfully serious.  
"Well, yeah but I didn't think it might be that important. I guessed he just didn't want me to be fascinated and build a portal myself." Dipper asked sitting up.

Bill took a long breath and turned to his boyfriend holding his hands.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Pine tree?"  
"Yeah pretty sure."  
"Then I can't do it with your mind fully conscious and working. I need you to sleep."

Half an hour later Dipper was lying on his bed on the brinks of sleep. He could partially see Bill standing next to him with a worried expression he didn't wear often. Dipper felt his eyelids getting heavy and soon enough he was sleeping.  
Dipper woke up sitting on a table of a place that looked awfully like a bar. Bill was sat across from him and looking at his surroundings. Once he saw Dipper was there he opened up a smile.

"Welcome to the best pub in all of the dimensions, Pine tree!" He said grabbing the human's hand.  
"Where is Ford?" Dipper asked scanning the crowd for his Grunkle.  
"Right there over the bar." Bill indicated pointing at his direction.  
"Come on! We have to see what he's doing!" Dipper screamed excitedly and dragged Bill over to where Ford was seated.

Since they weren't really there Dipper stood on the other side of the bar right in front of Ford and watched him. He was writing something down on some weird language Dipper didn't recognize. He waved for the bartender.

"Will you bring me a Wonkendril Marinati please?" Ford asked the tentacled thing that worked the bar.

In a matter of seconds, a green and pink drink was standing in front of Ford. It looked incredibly pretty almost as if it glowed.

"Is that alcohol?" Dipper questioned grabbing Bill's shirt sleeve and turning bright red.  
"Ha! Kid that is waaaaaay more strong then alcohol." Bill answered laughing at the Pines blush.  
"What is he possibly doing here alone?" Dipper asked looking at his Grunkle take a sip from the drink.  
"It is the best bar that exists and let's just say your uncle didn't exactly make a lot of friends here, Pine tree."

That's when a figure in a yellow cape that had a hood came and sat next to Ford.

"Two squila shots please." The figured demanded.

Bill, who had been distracted, took the first look at the figure and turned pale. He looked like he just seen a ghost, or whatever the heck scares demons.

"Are you okay, Cipher?" Dipper asked concerned.  
"We have to go." He responded grabbing Dipper's arm.  
"Wait! Why?"  
"Because I don't choose where to take you in the past or in the future, I am drawn to the moment because of some unexplained factor and we arrived here in a terrible moment."

That exact second the figure removed it's cape and shook it's hair that was soaked with drops of an orange liquid. It was Bill in his human form from the past.

"It's you!" Dipper said shocked. "You look beautiful with that thing on your hair."  
"Thanks, Pine tree. But the fact that it's me there is why I know this is not a good time to be here."

The shot glasses appeared in front of Past Bill and he pushed one in front of Ford. Ford looked up from his paper, looked at the drink and then gazed at Past Bill. Past Bill raised his glass towards Ford with a smile.

"You are going to talk to Ford." Dipper said turning to Cipher. "No way I'm losing this."

Bill looked at Dipper concerned trying to find a way to make the boy change his mind about staying here.

"To your health." Past Bill said and took the shot.  
"Thanks." Ford replied taking the little glass and shoving it inside his own mouth. "But may I ask why a stranger suddenly came up to me and bought me a drink?"  
"Well, I looked at you from over there and thought you were rather hot. So I thought what a better way to start a talk with an attractive stranger then by buying him a drink." Past Bill confessed looking down and smirking. Ford's cheeks turned bright red.  
"Did you just flirt with my Grunkle Ford?!" Dipper screamed at Bill.  
"The name is Steven by the way." Past Bill said shaking Ford's hand.  
"And lie about your name?!" Dipper screamed angrily once again at his boyfriend. "Oh we are certainly not leaving this place."  
"Pine tree-" Bill tried to reason.  
"Shut up!"  
"Ford." He replied uncomfortably. "Look, I'm sorry but-"  
"Shhhh." Past Bill interrupted him. "Don't start our talk apologizing. You haven't done anything wrong. And I am sure you won't do anything wrong either. Not in my book at least." Past Bill said with a grim opening on his face.  
"But I'm afraid you intentions-"  
"Never mind my intentions, Ford. If they don't live up to their expectations by the end of the night, I won't blame anyone. Tell me what do you do for a living?"  
"In the moment I'm a private explorer. I travel to far corners of this dimension and people pay me to do it."  
"Interesting. I always liked well travelled people. You are not from around here, are you?"  
"No. I'm far away from home."  
"So mommy won't see if you do something bad?"  
"Well even though she claims her sixth sense can see anything, no I think I could do just about anything and no one would notice."

Past Bill smirked. His trapped was closed.

"Well then dimension boy have you ever kissed someone that is not a human."  
"Not really."  
"Than just say this is for science alright?" Past Bill said pulling Ford and kissing him. A long-lasting, passionate kiss.  
"Did you just seduce my grunkle, Cipher?" Dipper asked looking at Bill. The demon was completely broken. The look in Dipper's eyes wasn't angry. It wasn't even disappointed. It was plain sad.  
"Look, Pine tree, I can explain. Can I just take us out of here first?"  
Dipper shook his head yes and Bill clapped his hands.

Dipper woke up in his room with Bill kneeling down next to him.

"I was desperate. I wanted to get to this dimension as fast as I could and I thought Ford would know how to do it. The first thing he did when he got stuck on the alternative dimension was install that God damn metal plate so I couldn't posses him or penetrate his mind. So I had to think about different ways to get what I wanted. We talked the entire night after that and I learned that Ford was stuck there just as much as I was but that was it. Ford didn't feel attracted to me, nor I to him. The truth is Pine tree, I was so desperate to get here because it felt like something inside was calling me. As if it was destiny. At first I thought I was supposed to rule this dimension that's why I pulled the whole Weirdmaggedon thing. But with time I realized that it had absolutely nothing to do with that. It was you, Pine tree. The destiny of me and you was calling for me. So please, Pine tree, forgive me. I will not be able to survive without you." Bill begged in tears.

Dipper got up from his bed, cupped Bill's face with his hand and kissed him. A deep, passionate, long-lasting and truly meaningful kiss.

"Bill, of course I forgive you. That was a long time ago. I'm not gonna be mad with you because you did one bad thing that didn't even affect my grunkle badly. I can't live without you neither." Dipper said looking into Bill's swollen eyes because of the crying.

Bill through himself on Dipper and hugged him as strongly as he could without breaking any of Dipper's bones.

"I love you, Dipper" Bill whispered in his year.  
"I love you too, my demon." Bill said smiling and knowing Bill hated when Dipper called him demon.


	31. Let's leave

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! This chapter was requested by WritersLife3: "** **There needs to be a sequel to No.24! He wakes up from the coma and nobody's there but Bill, cause nobody picked up their phones when the hospital rings, so Dipper goes home, becomes distant, runs away with Bill the day they get the hospital bill? Something along those lines, pretty pretty please?" So this is a follow up to the chapter "Bike Ride". I hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

Dipper woke up with a start. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing hospital clothes. Yes that had happened indeed. He looked around and was not surprised to find an empty room. No one cared. Just like he expected.

"Pine tree?" He heard a voice coming from the left side of the room.

Bill was standing there almost like a mirage, but once Dipper looked at him he took solid form.

"Thank all the Gods that don't exist! You are awake!" Bill said going next to Dipper.

"So that thing in my head-"

"Yes it happened. Yes I confessed my love for you. Yes you reacted positively. And yes we kissed inside your coma."

"Oh okay. That's quite a lot to take in."

"So is life, darling. Get used to it."

Dipper fell quiet for a second.

"And no one else showed up I assume?" He asked quietly.

Bill looked over at him sadly.

"They called each one of them but no one picked up."

"Typical."

"Look, Pine tree, they are probably somewhere noisy or away from the phone. If they had known they would be here."

"No, Bill they wouldn't. They are never here. They just stopped giving a shit over time."

Bill looked down sadly. He couldn't allow himself to believe Dipper was right.

"Bill, will you do me a favour?" Dipper asked.

"Anything, Pine tree."

"Take me home and don't talk about this with any of them."

"I don't know if you are well enough to go home."

"I am just take me to the Shack please."

Bill nodded and walked out of the room. He would have to brainwash a couple of people but he would do what Dipper asked. The last thing he wanted to do was see Dipper sad.

The next morning Dipper went down the stairs to have breakfast. Stan was sitting on the table already eating his daily morning meal.

"Hey Dipper!" Stan said as Dipper got in the kitchen.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan." Dipper responded taking his box of cereal and sitting down.

"Woah, kid! What happened to your face?!" Stan asked worried.

"I fell. From my bike, you know, yesterday when I came home. The rode was slippery." Dipper lied taking a spoonful of cereal.

"But are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Dipper said getting up. He was tired of that talk already.

"Woah, kid where are you going? It's Saturday!"

"Out. I need it." Dipper said getting out of the kitchen and hitting Mable on his way to the door.

Mable hit his wounded shoulder and Dipper almost screamed in pain but contained himself to a low cry.

"Are you oka- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Mable asked once Dipper turned.

"I fell."

"Jesus, bro bro! You have to take care of that! It could be infected! Let me help!"

"If you had helped me yesterday, I wouldn't have this on my face today." Dipper said storming past her. He needed to go out. He couldn't take that house anymore. Or those people. Or anything. He was tired. Dipper sat on the couch on the porch. He didn't know where else to go.

"Pine tree, you can be that mad forever. They didn't mean you any harm." Bill said appearing next to Dipper.

"But they harmed me, Bill. And I can't take that anymore." Dipper responded burying his face on Bill's shoulder.

"Pine tree, look at me." Bill said and Dipper looked in his eyes.

"Are you serious about that?" Bill asked.

"I am Bill. I feel trapped! I feel like I am starving for attention when I don't even want any! I just… I just feel awful." Dipper said looking extremely tired.

Bill took a deep breath and looked into Dipper's eyes.

"Pine tree, I don't think your family has given up on you. I think they still care. But I am willing to do anything for you at any cost. I just want to see you happy." Bill said and got up. "So do you want to come away with me?"  
"What?" Dipper asked confused.

"Come away. Leave this world, this galaxy, leave this dimension!"

"Bill that's crazy!"

"I can do crazy things." Bill commented with a smile.

"But you would have to leave too!"

"Well, I was getting bored of this place anyway." Bill said and smiled.

Dipper jumped and hugged him. This was insane and yet it was the happiest he had been in a really long time. He was finally going to be with someone that appreciated him and he had been needing that for a long time. Dipper smiled to himself in one moment of complete and utter happiness.

And as he was leaving the Shack he saw an envelope with the hospital logo on it. Well, maybe his family would see what happened sooner than later. But he didn't care. In that moment nothing could affect him.


	32. Fulfillment

**Writer's note:**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update this but I have been a mess lately and only got around to it now! Anyway, this chapter was requested by 00-wolfsnout: " Hi! Me again! I was wondering if you could make a story with a sort of The Giver vibe... if not then... what do you think of talking cats?" I did the The Giver part but I'm still working on talking cats. That might come later. **

**For you guys that haven't read or seen The Giver, the only thing that you need to know is that Dipper lives in a dystopian society where no one feels anymore.**

 **Hope y'all like the story!**

Dipper woke up in another normal day. He headed for the hospital since he had being assigned a nurse in his Ceremony of Twelve seven years before that. However, different from his friends Dipper didn't feel complete. He felt like there was something missing, but he just repressed that.

So Dipper followed his routine: he ate breakfast, kissed his mother good-bye, got to the hospital and started looking at patients. That was until an incredibly atypical patient was assigned to him. He wasn't that much hurt just a couple of scratches, but that wasn't what made him incredibly peculiar. The truly abnormal thing about this gentleman was that Dipper couldn't recognize him. That wasn't normal. He knew most of the people in his small community. After all he lived there for 19 years and he had grown familiar with basically everyone. He could maybe not recognize little kids that were indeed news to their small group of people but not man grown to his own age. Did he forget the stranger's face? Not minding that, Dipper entered the stranger's room with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Cipher." Dipper said reading the stranger's name in the paper sheet that was given to him.

"Hey there, Pine tree." The stranger said with a mischievous smile.

"Pine tree?" Dipper questioned taken aback.

"I'm sorry, hey there, Dr. Pines." The stranger corrected himself.

Dipper approached the stranger asking him to open his eyes and put his tongue out and the normal procedure. He was suspicious the whole time. There was something oddly strange about this man. He had a different posture and odd clothes. Dipper looked at him curiously as the stranger just sat there smiling like he knew something Dipper didn't.

"So, Mr. Cipher, there is nothing dangerous in your condition. Just bandage them up and you are good to go." Dipper said looking into the stranger's eyes and quickly regretting his choice.

"Are you alright, Dipper?" The stranger asked.

"I'm sure that is the question I am meant to be asking you, Mr. Cipher. Not the other way around." Dipper responded dismissing his comment.

"But I want to know, my sweet boy. Are you happy here?" The strange man asked once again in a careful, thoughtful and wise tone.

"Happy?" Dipper asked. The weird word rolled off his tongue in a strange manner.

"Yes. You people surely know what happiness is, right?" The stranger said incredulously.

Dipper just kept staring at him. He didn't like this. As Dipper turned to leave, the stranger grabbed his arm and images started flashing in front of his eyes.

The images were so vivid Dipper even forgot about himself when seeing them. They were all so… happy.

Dipper fell to the floor startled. He looked over to the stranger whose name was now printed in his mind.

"What was that, Bill?" He asked still feeling confused.

"Memories." Bill replied with a smile.

"And your suit! It's- It's-"

"Yellow. That's its color."

"But why is it different? Where are the other yellow things? And those people they were… hum they were-"

"Feeling. They were feeling, Dipper."

Then Dipper felt as if something was growing inside his chest and the feeling of emptiness that he normally felt came to him stronger then ever.

"What did you do to me?" Dipper asked looking at himself.

"I gave you a gift, Dipper. One all of you people should have."

"No. I- I just- I have to go." Dipper said turning and running out of the room.

Dipper reluctantly opened the hospital door that lead to Bill's room. He didn't want to do it but his newly found curiosity betrayed his rationality.

"I see you came back." Bill said smiling once Dipper opened the door.

"I did." Dipper responded getting closer to Bill's bed. "In the time I spent away from you I saw many other yellow things."

"Yes because there are many, many other yellow things." Bill said with a cocky smile.

Dipper stood silence for a bit looking at Bill's face. He seemed to know so much. To Dipper it seemed like this man that he knew nothing about had the answers that he had always been looking for. Dipper felt like they had some sort of connection that he never felt towards anyone before.

"Would you like to see more?" Bill questioned, looking at Dipper hopeful.

"More memories?" Dipper asked trying to hold back his anxiety.

Bill smiled with a glimmer in his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said putting his hands around Dipper's arms.

The memories started flashing like the last time but now the scenes were different. There were people feeling but they were feeling something mutual. They walked together and laughed and hugged. They shared something Dipper could not name.

Once again, Dipper returned to the room in shock.

"That was different!" He exclaimed.

"Indeed it was." Bill said calmly.

"Those people they were together. They felt together. Also they were together like my parents and the older people of the community but not quiet like them."

"That's because they experience love." Bill said with a smidge of sadness in his voice.

"How can they do that? Share that much with each other?!" Dipper questioned confused.

"It's not that hard, you know." Bill responded opening a side smile.

"I just can understand it. How it is possible to be that… connected with somebody."

"You want to try it?"

Dipper looked at Bill with a small smile.

"Don't mock me. I'm not used to these things."

Bill got closer to Dipper and softly slid his hand around Dipper's neck.

"I wasn't mocking." He said and pressed his lips against Dipper's.

Once again, Dipper felt something rising in his chest however, this time he didn't feel empty. He felt complete. Dipper felt something he could describe no different then love.

They got away from each other and for the first time in that day Dipper looked deep inside of Bill's eyes.

"Your eyes!"

"Yes. They are blue."

"Is that a color?"

"It is." Bill answered laughing.

Dipper stood quiet for a moment but then could not hold the words back any longer.

"Did you feel that?" He asked a bit preoccupied.

"Feel what?"

"That thing inside of you when we kissed. I can't really describe it. It's not like anything I ever felt before."

Bill opened up a small smile.

"Love?" He asked shyly.

"Yes." Dipper responded with a smile.

"So you felt it too?"

"I did!"

"Thank all the gods I don't believe in!" Bill said getting up from his bed and walking to face Dipper.

"Dipper I have something really important to ask you."

Dipper looked at him worried and signed yes with his head.

"You are very special. I have never met anyone quiet like you and I wanted you to run away with me." Dipper opened his mouth to talk but Bill didn't let him. "I know it sounds insane but I can show you all this things you never knew existed. They aren't always good but they are all worth knowing. And most importantly I can make you feel that" Bill said placing his hand on Dipper's chest "all the time. As long as we are together. Will you come with me?"

Dipper put his hand on top of Bill's.

"Of course I will." Dipper answered sore sure than he had ever been in his life.

So they both left the hospital together and ran as much as they could and as far from that place as they could. Dipper didn't look back and didn't feel bad for it neither. For the first time he was sure of what he was doing. For the first time he felt complete.


	33. Everything you wish for

Dipper slowly opened his eyes to see the blondie laying next to him with his eye already opened and the other covered by the black eye patch.

"Hey, Pine tree." Bill whispered softly kissing Dipper's lips.

"Hey." Dipper answered still sleepy.

Dipper had already grown used to this routine. After all that happened he knew him and Bill couldn't stay in Gravity Falls. The only answer was to move away and forget all that happened or one of them would get killed and Dipper wasn't willing to wait to find out who it would be. So they now lived out of the small town, together in a small apartment. They lived a quiet and yet happy life.

Dipper got up and walked towards the kitchen already smelling pancakes and bacon. Bill's pancakes had become perhaps one of his favorite dishes ever. As he was close to the door, Dipper felt Bill's hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him away. His socks slipped on the floor easily.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Dipper said in a fake anger.

"Trying to get you to the floor!" Bill said shoving him playfully.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Dipper asked raising his eyebrow and sliding next to Bill shoving him too.

The one thing that convinced Bill to buy that apartment was that the floor was incredibly slippery if you were wearing socks and they kept playing with that.

As they were playfully shoving each other and racing each other to various points of the house Bill fell to the floor.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" Dipper asked grabbing his hand.

"You know, Pine tree, for someone who isn't religious you day the holy name quiet a lot." Bill commented laughing and grabbing Dipper's foot pulling him to the floor.

"You are such a jerk!" Dipper exclaimed laughing.

Bill pulled Dipper's foot closer to him eyes.

"Wait are these my socks?!" He questioned examining the other boy's foot.

"No..." Dipper answered immediately turning red.

"Then why is it too big for you?"

"I bought the wrong size?"

"You are adorable when you lie." Bill said pulling Dipper closer to himself and kissing him. "Also bigger socks is such an unfair move. Don't you take this competition seriously?"

"How dare you doubt my commitment to our sock olympics?!" Dipper replied faking being hurt.

They both laughed together. Dipper loved this, he wouldn't give this life up for anything.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and the smile quickly left Bill's lips. He stood up and helped Dipper up too. The Pines hadn't seen Bill look so worried in a long time.

"The pancakes are already on your plate but you might want to warm them up. There is strawberry syrup on the counter okay?" Bill said with a tiny smile and kissed Dipper's forehead before moving to the door.

The brunette boy quietly and slowly moved to the kitchen looking over at the door suspiciously. He couldn't quiet make out the person that knocked but whatever he was saying had made Bill incredibly pissed. He could almost see his boyfriend's eye turing red.

"I shouldn't be seeing this." Dipper thought to himself and quickly moved to the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

Bill walked inside the kitchen to see Dipper had almost finished his pancakes.

"I'm sorry it took so long. You can go on to watch Doctor Who without me." Bill commented trying to sound happy and failing miserably.

He sat on the stool next to Dipper. Since it was Sunday they always had breakfast, watched Doctor Who on BBC and went to either the library or the park.

"It's okay, I'd rather be here with you." Dipper said placing his hand on Bill's arm. "What's wrong? Who was that?"

"Just Mr. Bersen saying that the rent will go up next week because of a leak." Bill lied hoping Dipper didn't notice it.

"Bill." Dipper said softly placing his hand on his boyfriend's cheek and turning his face to look into his eye. "Who was that?"

Yeah, he noticed. Bill took a deep breath. Well the truth was bound to come out eventually.

"It was a client." Bill said in a small voice.

"A client? Dear, you are a stockbroker I don't think that's how it works." Dipper commented already looking a bit pissed off.

"It doesn't work like this. That's why he wasn't looking for stock." Bill said and got up walking slowly and quietly to the other side of the kitchen.

"Bill, what's happening?" Dipper questioned as he watched his boyfriend open a cabinet and bring out somethiNg in his closed hands.

"He was here for this." Bill simply answered putting a small bottle in front of Dipper.

The liquid inside the container Bill had handed Dipper seemed... weird. Something about it simply wasn't right. It was bright pink and it seemed like it could sparkle. Almost as if it were...

Dipper got up almost knocking down his chair.

"You are not doing this." He utter half shouting.

"Pine tree, I can explain-" Bill began apologizing just to be cut off by Dipper.

"Explain?! No you can not explain! Magic, Bill?! Seriously?! After everything we gave up, you go back to this?!" Dipper shouted waving the bottle in front of Bill. "I could be in Gravity Falls right now discovering the unknown and fulfilling the dream I had since I was 12, but not I gave it all up to be with you! We had a deal! No magic! Guess what I have been away from all that for five years and what have you done since then?!"

"Pine tree-"

"Don't even start." Dipper said heading for the door and leaving Bill behind without looking back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dipper sat on the park bench focussing on the wind blowing on his face. The city looked so beautiful on Sunday afternoons. So quiet and peaceful. Dipper slightly closed his eyes letting the wind take his thoughts away. He felt someone sitting next to him and he didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. They stood quiet for a moment just taking in the scenery in their own way.

"Why did you leave?" Bill finally said in almost a whisper breaking the silence.

"What?" Dipper questioned finally opening his eyes to look at his demon.

Dipper couldn't deny it: Bill was the most beautiful piece in that whole scene.

"Why did you leave all of your childhood dreams to come here with me?" Bill questioned once again.

Dipper looked down, laughing at himself. He could picture the young Dipper finding Bill's statue. Of course, he was the one to find it. Of course, he had to shake the statue's hand. Of course, Bill had to come back.

"Because you became all of my dreams." Dipper responded once again looking in those bright yellow eyes that now seemed so human.

Bill looked down and for the first time ever Dipper thought he could se the demon looking sad.

"I truly and sorry about what I did, Pine tree. I'm sorry about everything. I should have left you alone to go live your life as it was intended." Bill said in almost a whisper.

"Hey, don't say that!" Dipper responded raising Bill's chin softly for him to look into his eyes. "Bill, if I had to relive my life in no case whatsoever would I not choose to come here and live with you. Yes, you screwed up but that's okay. I screw up to you know, but we can get over it. I'm not giving up on you now and I'm not giving up on you ever."

Bill opened a small smile and kissed his small little human.

"I'm never messing with magic again." He whispered so only Dipper could hear him.

"I know you won't." Dipper whispered back in a smile and pulled Bill into another kiss.


	34. AU - Demon Girl

**Writer's note:**

Hey guys! It's been a long time since I updated and I am so sorry but here is the newest chapter and I will post another one today too! This chapter was requested by DeathInpectores: "Make and Au where Bill and Dipper are females and Bill has Big boobs and Dipper cant stop staring at it"

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Dipper woke up with a start. She had been sweating cold every time she closed her eyes since that demon monster showed up in her life. She couldn't trust her own mind.

"Dipper, what are you doing awake at this time of the night?"

"Mason, just go back to sleep." Dipper said looking at her twin brother turning his light on in the bed next to her.

"Is it that triangle chick that you have been obsessing about?" Mason asked walking over to Dipper's bed.

"I just can't stop dreaming about her and I don't know if it's just my head or her inside my head, you know?"

Mason looked over at her worried. Her brother always hated it when Dipper couldn't get any sleep. Sometimes it was because she was studying, sometimes it was because she was freaking out about some chaos theory and now it was because Bill wouldn't leave her mind. Mason pushed her bangs behind her ear showing the birthmark that gave her the nickname and she desperately tried to hide.

"Dipper, it's just a dream. Bill is laying low right now. We haven't seen her since she tried to invade Graunt Sydney's mind. She's hiding somewhere far away from your brain okay? Even though with boobs that big I think it's a bit hard to hide somewhere." Mason affirmed looking thoughtful.

"Oh my God, Mason!" Dipper exclaimed pushing Mason.

"What?! You're the one that likes girls here!"

"You like girls too! And guys! Why were you even looking at her boobs?!"

"As if you weren't! If she wasn't trying to destroy our Graunt's mind you would so have a crush on her."

"I would not! She is a triangle!"

"Dipper, come on! In her human form! Bad girl with a Ruby Rose hair cut and huge tits: your type described in one sentence."

"Mason, just go back to sleep okay?! And stop talking about Bill's boobs form heaven's sake! That is so awkward."

"Okay okay. See you in the morning, sis." Mason said walking over to his bed and lying down.

"See you in the morning, you weirdo." Dipper said and went back to sleep.

Dipper was sitting down in a wooden chair on the border of a tiny island. The island only had grass and one tree in the middle of it. It was surrounded by water as far as the eye could see and green constellations stood above it. Near the horizon the sun was setting and you could still see some clouds. The moon shined above Dipper as the light breeze shook her long brown hair. She closed her eyes and smiled. Finally, a dream in which she could have some peace.

When Dipper opened her eyes, standing on top of the water right in front of her was Billie Cipher in all of her demon glory. Dipper jumped accidently knocking down the chair.

"No no no no no. You are not here. You are just a figment of my paranoid imagination! This is not happening." Dipper told herself as she walked back and forth.

"Pine tree! Let me tell you that was not the reaction I expected." Bill said walking towards the island.

"You stay back you, isosceles beast!" Dipper shouted trying to get as far away from the border as she could, which wasn't that far.

"Calm down, I just came here to talk." Bill responded getting closer to Dipper.

Billie Cipher was this six-foot tall girl that would stop traffic if she weren't trying to murder every one of the drivers. Dipper was terrified and yet all she could do was look at the girl's boobs after her brother had crammed that thought into her head.

"Hey! Eyes are up here!" Bill said with a swift smile.

"Sorry, it was my stupid brother that… You know what, you are the one that should be sorry! You are invading my dream!"

"Lady of the mind, Pine tree. I can invade anyone's dream."

"Doesn't mean you should!"

"Pine tree, chill! I don't want to hurt you or anything." Bill said casually.

"What are you hear for then?!" Dipper questioned.

Bill chuckled and opened a side smile. She started walking around Dipper.

"I like you, Pine tree. You are truly impressing and really damn smart. I like my girls like that. Frankly, I had never met another human like you." Bill said seductively as she stopped once again in front of Dipper.

"You… You haven't?" Dipper asked with her cheeks turning red.

"Not really. Not even my Sixer was this intelligent, though my intentions with her were purely professional and with you…"

"And with me what?" Dipper said feeling the sweat appear on her forehead.

"With you they are more personal." Bill admitted getting closer to Dipper.

"Wow, wow, wow. Stop right there, madam. You are a psychotic demon and I want nothing to do with you."

"Is that why you were looking at my tits?"

"It's Mason's fault! Mason's fault and you know it is."

"But Mason isn't attracted to me. I can't say the same about you." Bill said pulling Dipper and kissing her lips.

To her own surprise, Dipper kissed back and enjoyed it.

Dipper woke up with a start. She had left a small puddle of sweat on the bed sheets and felt sticky. She looked over and Mason wasn't in his bed. It must be okay for her to wake up with Mason is already up. She jumped from her bed and hit the shower immediately.

Coming out of the shower, Dipper was painfully reminded of the mistake she had committed of not closing the door by Mason walking into the bathroom.

"Sup', sis? Managed to get any sleep?" Mason commented grabbing his toothbrush.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! I AM NAKED!" Dipper screamed as she ripped her towel away from the hanger to cover herself.

"Jesus, Dipper, calm down. You're my twin. I've seen you naked already."

"What do you want, Manson?"

"Just wanted to see if my sis had slept well and forgotten about the demon girl."

"I had this bizarre dream with her."

"OH MY GOD! Tell me all about it!" Mason shouted with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"I was in this island and she got there and started talking about how I was special and she liked me and stuff and then she kissed me."

"SHE WHAT?!" Mason spit out not being able to contain his excitement or the toothpaste inside his mouth.

"She kissed me, Mason. It was awkward. Really awkward."

"You totally have a crush on her."

"I don't!"

"Sure you don't!" Mason said spitting out the toothpaste. "You just casually dreamt that you two made out!"

Dipper's cheeks turned to red. His brother had point but he was wrong. She did not have a crush on Bill Cipher… She couldn't have.

"Mason! Where are you?!" Dipper screamed as she looked around desperately not seeing her brother. "Soos?!"

Dipper found herself completely lost in the woods not being able to spot her brother or Soos. The lack of sleep and a swarm of eye bats had made her get separated from them. Desperate she looked around the dark as the trees covered big part of the sunlight.

That was when blue flames appeared in front of her and Dipper was almost relieved to see Billie Cipher appearing in front of her.

"Lost, Pine tree?" Bill almost sang with a side smile.

"You are all I needed right now! Seriously what have I done to deserve this?" Dipper complained.

"Hang on, baby, I'm here to help." Cipher said going closer to Dipper and putting her hand around Dipper's waist.

"Wow, wow, wow, you can stop it right there!" Dipper almost yelled brutally escaping Cipher's arms.

"You didn't seem to mind this last night." Bill commented.

"I didn't what? Wait! That actually was you?!"

"Myself in shining colors! I am almost offended you couldn't tell me apart from a dream, Pine tree."

"So we actually…"

"Kissed?"

"Yeah, we actually kissed."

Bill chuckled and went closer to Dipper once again.

"Did you enjoy it?" Bill whispered.

Dipper didn't answer; she just looked into Bill's eyes with complete shock and felt the red growing in her cheeks.

"That is all I need." Bill affirmed and pressed her lips against Dipper's.

Dipper might have even wanted to get away but she couldn't. It felt perfect. Their lips felt like they were meant to be together. Bill got a bit away from her and made a gesture with her hand making the light come into the forest.

"How about we get out of her and I show you I'm not that bad, Pine tree?"


	35. Twin change

**Writer's note:**

Sup' everybody! This chapter was requested by krishna_grayson: "Can i have a request? where dipper broke up with bill to be together with will? But in the end dipper still love bill and they kiss etc etc. Can you?"

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Bill waked into Greasy's Dinner to immediately regret it. Putting his hoody up he quickly walked to the table he was supposed to sit at.

"What's up, Dorito? What's with the hoodie?" Stan asked mouth full when he saw Bill sitting in front of him.

Bill just lifted his eyes and signed no with his hand. Honestly, he didn't expect after being on Earth for so long that he would need to go through this kind of bullshit.

"It's not polite to not answer questions, Bill!" Mabel said shooting him a bad look.

"The hoodie is so people don't recognize me. Are you happy now, Mabel?" Bill responded in a half scream.

Mabel kept staring at him until Cipher sighed and gestured towards the problem with his head. Mabel's eyes followed his directions and easily landed on the table Bill tried to avoid. Her eyes grew huge and she quickly got out of the booth.

"Gruncle Stan, Gruncle Ford will you give us a second?" Mabel said pulling Bill and not waiting to hear the answer.

Mabel quickly lead Bill to the back of Greasy's and gave him her serious talk look.

"You have to get over it, bro." Was the first thing Mabel said.

"Get over it? GET OVER IT?! I am the one who has to get over it?! For fuck's sake Dipper is dating my brother after he dumped me and to top it all off after the both of you turned me into that stupid rock I have to be in this disgusting meat vessel in order to live on this puny dimension! So no Mabel I don't think I will be "getting over it" anytime soon." Bill screamed at her.

"Bill-"

"MY FUCKING BROTHER."

"Okay, I have to agree-"

"AND THEY CAME TO GREASY'S ON FRIDAY NIGHT. God damn it, Dipper was the one who had this stupid idea of me coming here with you people to "integrate with the family". He knew I'd be here."

"Cipher! Shut up! I agree Dipper was a dick! Both in coming here and in dating Will. But he is with your brother now! Nothing you do will change that! So can we please go back inside and have a nice meal like always? We'll got to a party after if that makes you feel better."

"You want me to get fucked up?"

"Will that make you stop fighting with your brother?"

"I know twins fighting make you uncomfortable, Shooting Star, but you've dealt with the Stan Squared bullshit so you will deal with mine."

"Will drugs make you shut up?!"

"Probably."

"Then well get you high afterwards! Just stop yelling at me!"

Bill stopped for a second and looked at Mabel. She was the first Pines to take him in. When he came back in human form you can say they weren't exactly receptive. But Mabel took the least time to adapt. Dipper took the longest and yet he was the one that was closest to him. Fuck Dipper.

"Okay, lets go inside."

They both opened back the door and sat back down at the table. There were their regular dishes they ordered every Friday in front of them already.

Bill sat down doing everything to focus on his spaghetti instead of looking behind him. He could hear Dipper laughing with his brother. Oh Will is the nice one, Will is the soft one- Bill thought to himself- I'll show you, you like bad boys, Pine tree.

"We ordered it with extra tomato sauce, Cipher." Ford commented once seeing the boy was fixated in his plate without touching it. "Just the kind of human food you can tolerate."

"Thanks, Sixer." Bill responded quietly getting out of his trans.

"Dorito, don't you-" Stan started defending his twin but was interrupted by Ford gesturing him to stop.

"So Gruncles, me and Bill are thinking about going to a part-ay after this!" Mabel commented trying to push away the awkward silence. By then everyone on the table had already seen Dipper was there and they knew better than to leave Bill in a bad mood.

"You kids should go! Enjoy your teen years while you can!" Stan said while eating his hamburger.

"I'm thousands of years old." Bill said looking at Stan dead in the eye.

"You are still in that teenager body so chill." Stan responded trying not to come off too strong.

"Stanley is right. This kind of human interaction seems to be rather amusing. Even you seem to enjoy it, Cipher." Ford said. It was clear they were all struggling to not let Bill blow up.

Bill just kept looking at his plate. Their pathetic attempt to cheer him up was ridiculous. He couldn't bear that anymore.

"Sorry, Mabel, I can't keep it to myself." Bill said getting up.

"Cipher!" She tried screaming after him but it was too late. Bill was making his way to the booth where Dipper and Will were.

Bill got there to see the most disgusting thing he had seen since he got to Earth. Dipper sat giggling pathetically as Will had one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the both of them tried to put ketchup on each other with their fries like two idiots. Bill pretended to cough and sat in front of them.

"What do you want, Cipher?" Dipper said as Will tighten his grip around him.

Will was such a pathetic demon in Bill's eyes. He was scared of everything, he never stood up to his brother and he let everyone boss him around. Just what Dipper fucking needed, a tool he can boss around all day long after dating someone that actually has personality.

"To talk." Bill answered shortly not taking his eyes off his ridiculous brother.

"Well, we are not interested in talking, so if you would be kind enough I am asking you to leave." Dipper spitted at Bill but was ignored by his former boyfriend.

"Look at me, Will." Bill demanded fixated on Will's blue hair.

The other boy did nothing. He kept staring at his own legs.

"Is this how you repay me, hun? What a great fucking brother you are. I bring you to this dimension and you steal my boyfriend. Bravo, Will. Oh even better, after you steal my fucking boyfriend you can't even look me in the eye. Just terrific, Will, I imagine you are doing really well without me out there in the great wide multiverse! You must be ruling over thousands of dimensions by now-"

"Stop it, Bill!" Dipper interrupted putting a protective hand in front of the blue haired demon.

"I am not talking to you, Pine tree." Bill scowled at Dipper.

"Leave him out of this, Bill." Will said finally looking up. "You can be mad at me, not at him."

"Oh, Willy boy is talking now! Who would have guessed it?! What are you going to do next? Punch me physically since you already did it to my feelings?!" Bill screamed bringing heavily his hands upon the table.

"I never wanted to hurt you. What do you want me to say, Bill?" Will responded in almost a whisper.

"I want you to stay away from my fucking boyfriend, you motherfucking backstabber!" Bill yelled getting up.

"I am not your boyfriend anymore, Bill! I willingly broke up with you! Will didn't do anything wrong!" Dipper screamed himself and got up.

Bill smiled with the side of his mouth. They all knew Bill had won in that moment. His tiny little human couldn't bring himself to not do a scene.

"I still know how to hit you in the right spot, don't I?" Bill said raising his eyebrow.

"Come on, Will. We don't have to go through this." Dipper said frustrated to his boyfriend that immediately got up and started walking away.

"Be careful, Willy! If betrayal is legal now I might steal him back!" Bill shouted after his boyfriend as he exited the restaurant.

Dipper got out of the both and moved closer to Bill. The blond demon was several of inches taller than Dipper making him look pathetically small when he came closer but that didn't stop him.

"You are a huge fucking asshole." Dipper said wanting to punch Bill's perfect face.

"And you fucking love it." Bill responded in a malicious way.

Dipper grunted and stormed out, leaving Bill alone in the both. The demon calmed his energies and gently walked back to the both where the Pines family still sat. He carefully sat down and began to eat his pasta as if nothing had happened.

"We aren't going to talk about it, are we?" Mabel whispered.

"Nope." The three gentleman responded at the same time.

"This place looks sooooo alternative!" Candy exclaimed as she stood next to Grenda and Mabel facing a huge abandoned warehouse with really loud music coming from it.

"Yeah! Grenda is ready to party!" Grenda screamed punching a stranger passing by.

"I don't know, guys… I mean Bill brought us here and nothing against him, it's just that he can be… intense sometimes." Mabel confessed looking worriedly at the huge construction crowded with people.

"Wow that guy had some great fucking angel dust! I am ready to party!" Bill said popping up next to the girls and scaring them.

The group walked into the warehouse with Mabel being even more concerned seeing what Bill had done even though they hadn't even really gotten to the party yet. They all pushed through the crowds of people until they found a spot where they weren't being pushed against each other and stayed there.

After a couple of drinks and several songs, Bill saw that Mabel was tipsy enough for him to get away from the group. He pointed to a guy and said he looked like Mermando and that was all Mabel needed to get away from him. Time to do what he actually had gone to that place for.

Bill pushed past the high teenagers until he saw the blue dot standing just a bit above the crowd. Ciphers were really tall. Bill made his way through to finally see Will walking away from Dipper. The perfect moment for him to step in.

"Missed me already, Pine tree?" Bill said wrapping his arm against Dipper's waist.

"Get off me, Cipher!" Dipper screamed back trying to escape his grip but not doing that much of an effort.

"Careful now or little Willy might hear you and think you are talking about him." Bill warned opening his signature smile.

Dipper just looked him dead in the eye and said nothing. Those big yellow eyes…

"You want to talk?" Dipper asked not knowing what else to do.

"If you want to." Cipher responded.

"Whatever it takes to get you away from me."

They walked to the roof of the warehouse and sat on the edge. Dipper didn't know what he was doing. He was sick of Bill's games, of Bill pretending to care for him, this was what motivated him to break up with Bill in the first place. And yet that thrill of not knowing what was going to happen next excited him. He missed that. He missed not feeling completely safe. He missed the butterflies in his stomach every time Bill touched him. He missed… Dipper was too afraid to admit it. He deserved to be with someone who was nice. He should be happy with Will. He truly should…

"What are you thinking about, Pine tree?" Bill whispered as he stared at the little human lost in the stars.

"What will it take for you to get away from me?" Dipper whispered back.

Bill frowned at that. Had he really upset Dipper? His mortal looked sad, he hadn't seen that look in his face in a long, long time.

"Do you want me to get away?" Bill shot at him "Honestly?"

Dipper looked at Bill in a lost of words. Did he?  
"You confuse me, Cipher. You leave me completely helpless most of the time, sometimes I question when does your passion stop and your anger begins and you still act as if you were the bad guy… That's strange for me you know? Being with the bad guy. I'm not used to that." Dipper confessed.

"Pine tree, I… Look, I know sometimes I'm not exactly a model human being-"

"You are not a human being."

"Anyhow! I'm unconventional. I mean I spent thousands of years being a jerk it's hard for me to change. Heck, I knew I was going to talk to you and I still took a bunch of angel dust and drank enough vodka for people to smell it from miles away. And I know that's not your thing, you're the hero…" Bill stopped for a second and looked into Dipper's eyes. "Honestly, I don't know where I was going with this. Maybe you should be with Will after all. I care for you enough to see that I'm not exactly Mr. Right in your situation. Will is."

"Why are you so angry at him then? You are really hurting him."

"Angry at him?" Bill chuckled and signed no with his head "I love my brother more than anyone else in all of dimensions. I have gotten into so much shit to protect him you wouldn't even believe it. I could never be angry at him. I was just frustrated because I thought you were using him to get back at me. You are the two things I care about the most in this multiverse and to think that you could do each other harm because of me made me pissed. I thought perhaps me being mad at him would made him realized you still loved me but I guess I was wrong."

With that Bill got up and got away from the edge.

"You deserve Will, Pine tree. Just please take care of my brother. He is too fragile for this multiverse." Bill said and turned to leave.

Dipper briskly got up and grabbed Bill's arm. He ran in front of Bill and held both hands to his chest.

"I don't care who I deserve. I want you, Cipher. I was too scared that you didn't really like me and just enjoyed toying with my emotions but you would give me up just to see me happy…"

"You might be the only person I would do anything to see happy."

"I miss you. I miss us. I miss going out in adventures and the arguments and the screaming and being in love with each other and the sex and holding your hand before doing something really dangerous and exploring the unknown and just feeling alive. I miss feeling alive, Bill. Only you can make me feel that. You know when you showed up after the Wierdmaggedon, I pretended to be mad but inside I was so relieved, the few months I spent without you were the most disappointing months of my life. It was as if my life was put on hold every time you step out of it. I don't want to hold anymore, Bill. I want you."

With that Dipper put his arms around Bill's neck and kissed him like he had never kissed before. Bill's soft lips made his heart feel like it was going to explode. Dipper just kept wondering why hadn't he done that sooner. He would break up with Will. Softly and with Bill's help but he knew the blue haired boy would understand and take it nicely, in the end he always knew to which Cipher Dipper's heart belonged. They broke the kiss and Bill was side smiling.

"I never stopped loving you." Dipper whispered.

"I never stopped either." Bill replied.


End file.
